Lion King III: The Pridelands Reborn
by Brasta Septim
Summary: This will complete our two-part series on Kopa and Vitani, this time bringing in Kovu and Kiara. It follows a few month after "Lion King II: Scars of the Heart", and is set during Simba's Pride. Co-written with StrikeTheWolf and TheCoolKat.
1. A New Beginning

**Simba's POV:**

It had been awhile since Kopa's...** _my son_'s** death. I still hadn't fully accepted the fact that he was dead, but I couldn't dwell on that too much. Seeing as Kiara was born just a few months ago... and you could definitely tell she was my daughter. She looked more like Nala but her personality was just like mine. Which meant we had to be careful; we didn't want another... incident. Zira, seemed to have settled down; but there had been a few reports in the past months about rogue lions visiting the Outlands. So far none had stayed but... I couldn't be too careful. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost Kiara. I know it seems strange; but if you'd had your son viciously murdered, my actions would seem logical._ Hmph,_ _logic, _I thought. Logic; I hated that word. I had used logic to talk myself out of believing Zira would attack... and look what that brought me! _Logic_ is what killed my son. I sat in the cave, brooding on my thoughts; and for the first time since Kiara was born, I wept for Kopa.

**Kopa's POV:**

_Water... I need... water!_ After traveling for days since that last oasis across the desert, my throat was parched. It's hard to find water in the Outlands; and it's even harder to remember where it is. I sniffed the air cautiously, and caught a scent of a lion. That was just too strange; there weren't any prides near there! I sniffed the air again, and caught another scent, like rotting carrion; hyenas. As I wandered across the sun-baked landscape, I unsurprisingly noticed a trio of hyenas nearby, looking very hungry. I pretended that I hadn't noticed them, but tensed my muscles, ready to strike. One of the hyenas moved a little too close for my liking; Snarling, I swung my right paw at it; with one swipe I had cut its windpipe. The remaining two saw their dying comrade, and looked at me, hate and hunger blazing in their eyes. Fueled by anger, they leapt at me, snapping viciously; I moved out of the way and retaliated with all my lion strength; within seconds, I had ripped the throat out of one and had the other one pinned under me in a choke-hold. Forgive me for sounding too violent; you have to do what you have to do to survive in the Outlands; remorse or gentleness doesn't really enter into the equation. As soon as the body stopped moving, I released my grip and walked away to inspect the injuries to myself; other than a few new scars and blood to add to my collection, there was nothing worth my attention.

Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Kopa: Rogue Lion, former Prince of the Pridelands, and unreqitted love of a beautiful lioness by name of Vitani. Months ago, I exiled myself due to some unfortunate events that resulted in me almost dying... however, that was my past; and ever since that day I left, the only thing that kept me going was the memories of Mom and Dad... and of Vitani. Those memories will never fade. I had grown into fairly well-built adolescent lion; a tawny mane now dark brown with dirt hung around my neck. I had a few scars and have gained more since that day. Out of neccessity, I taught myself how to fight and search for food.

The scent of lion was overpowering now; as I walked away from the corpses of the hyenas, I heard a loud snarling nearby. Wary of another attack, I moved towards a rotten acacia tree and noticed a lioness about my age at the base, trying to fend off a pack of hyenas; and failing miserably. I stopped for a second, gears turning in my head; I didn't know the lioness, but I sure as hell couldn't let her get ripped apart by those mangy pooches, could I? Blood boiling, I took a breath and leapt into the fray.

**Vitani's POV:**

I opened my eyes to the inside of our termite-mound home. I yawned and looked to my left to see my boyfriend, Lati, sleeping beside me. I smiled; if it weren't for him, I would be absolutely miserable. It's survival of the fittest here in the Outlands, and that means physically, mentally... and emotionally. I needed Lati as an emotional pick-me-up for the months after Mom almost killed Kopa; I mean, sure he survived, but I was the only one who knew that.

I walked to the main area inside the largest termite mound, hearing loud cries of pain. I noticed, alarmed, that Mom had a crowd of lionesses around her; if I wasn't mistaken, she was giving birth! My new sibling was the cub of the Rogue lion that been through here a couple of months ago. _Oh well; live and learn_, I thought. I was a phrase my Mom always used. If you're wondering why I wasn't too excited about having another sibling, let me explain; I already had a brother, Nuka, to whom Mother paid no attention to whatsoever; I was only paid any attention because I was I not the family disappointment. I knew that the only reason she was having another cub in the first place was to have an heir for my father, Scar. Sometimes, I wished she would stop her insane quest to please a dead king, even though he was my father.

I leaned against the dirt wall of the termte mound for a while, and noticed Lati come up next to me. I smiled and nuzzled him, making him pur slightly. He lifted his forepaw and placed it gently on my shoulder, like in old times. We stayed like that for a few seconds, until he pulled away and walked back to our termite mound. I sighed, then looked upwards and began to pray silently: _Please keep Kopa safe, and, if possible, lead him back here. _Sure, I had Lati; but I needed my best friend back...

**Zira's POV:**

After a few hours of agony, with one last push I brought the meaning of my existence into the world, the means of my revenge! I looked down upon my newborn cub; the resemblance to Scar was shocking, even though my brief mate only looked vaguely similar to Scar. Heshima, one of the lionesses in my Outlander pride, looked at my child and said, "What will you name him?" I looked down at the little reddish-brown cub  
>in my paws, "Kovu." I said. It meant "Scar," for the lion whose place he was going to take. I raise my head up, cackling in exhiliration, "Look out Simba; Zira's back, and I will have my revenge!"<p>

**Well folks, this begins our new story. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Faces Old and New

**Chapter II: Faces Old and New**

**Kopa's POV:**

I landed on top of one of the hyenas at the edge of the circle; instead of killing it, I spring-boarded off of its back and a few others to land right next to the lioness. Needless to say, things weren't going so well for her; she was already weak from fighting off a few of them, and I was exhausted from lack of food, sleep, and water. Every time I pushed one back, another leapt in to take its fallen comrade's place. We were hemmed in with no way out.

Then the lioness did something completely unexpected; she leapt over the first two rows of hyenas, did a 360 turn upon landing, and knocked over hyenas in a wide circle around her... creating our escape route. Motioning to me, she ran through the gap. I followed her as fast as I could, wincing in pain from the multiple gashes and damaged muscles all over my body. Only a few of the hyenas went after us, and we got away from them soon enough. We ran for so long, I don't even remember; I eventually stopped panting, to check for more hyenas. When I saw none, I felt my legs give out under me, and I blacked out.

I woke up to a night sky and foggy vision. For some reason my wounds were no longer hurting... although my head felt like someone was was hitting it with a rock. I groaned, and looked around; I was alone, but my wounds were bound. I tried to sit up, but this triggered a wave of nauseating pain to streak up my body. Wincing, I just laid there, waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later I heard a sound of rustling in the grass; alarmed, I got prepared to defend myself as best I could. I relaxed when the lioness walked into the clearing. Now that I had the chance to actually _look_ at her ( not that I could do much else), I noticed that she had light brown fur and green eyes. "Good, you're awake!" she said, dropping the antelope she was carrying. "How are you feeling? Those herbs I gave you should be working by now."

"I'm fine, thank you for healing me." I rasped out.

"That's good to hear, besides it's the least I could do for the lion that saved my life." she said, bowing her head. "Are ya hungry?" she asked motioning to the antelope; I nodded my head, slightly embarrassed that I had to eat something that wasn't my own kill. We both just started eating hungrily.

The lioness finished first; so she just patiently sat there and watched me eat. I don't know why but I suddenly felt like a cub again. When I finished eating, she spoke suddenly, "Are you a rogue?"

"Yes, I am; does that change anything?" I asked, starting to get defensive; I knew how rogues were treated outside and inside the Pridelands.

"No; I'm just confused... why did you save me back there then?" she asked curiously.

"I may be a rogue but that doesn't mean I don't have any honor or code that I follow." I said, letting my defenses drop. For some reason I started staring at her again.

"Oh." She said, looking a little shamefaced. "Well, if you don't mind me asking... what's your name?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine." I said, remembering an old rogue's saying.

"Alright; my name is Fuwele. It means, 'Crystal.' I'm the princess of the pride that lives over across that ridge over there. I have a brother named Brasta and a good friend of the entire pride named Strike. He's like you, a rogue; but he settled down with us a few months ago." she said, giving me a gesture that said, _'Okay; now what do you have to say?'_

"My name is Tojo." I said, quickly remembering one of my dad's old friends. Sure, she saved me; but if her pride had any knowledge of the Pridelands, her situation and my own could get worse, so I gave her a false name.

"Tojo... that's a nice name." She cocked her head slightly, "Definitely not one I would expect of a rogue." she said questioningly.

"It's my name; and besides, I wasn't always a rogue." I said, getting tired again. She must've noticed, because she said, "Go ahead and sleep; I'll keep watch tonight, Tojo." she sat down next to me. I dozed off, feeling safe and secure for the first time since I started my life in the Outlands.

**Vitani's POV:**

Kovu, despite his young age, was turning out to be a little brat. He was always crying; then again, knowing my mother's parenting methods, I gotta give the little guy credit for not crying every minute of the day. Some days I really regretted my decision to go with mother and not stay with the pridelanders; but I would have lost both my best friend, boyfriend, and mother all in one day. I couldn't handle that then, but now... I was wishing I was back in the Pridelands. I kept having the urge to just go out and search for Kopa, but I knew I wouldn't likely find hm; the Outlands were too huge for that. As I sighed, resigning myself to my fate yet again, my thoughts were broken by Mother shouting, "I'm hunting with the other lionesses today, so watch him!"

A slighly whiny, bitter voice I recognized as Nuka complained, "Oh, can't you just take the little termi-"

"Little _WHAT_?" shouted Mother, a hint of fury in her voice.

"I-I mean, precious little chosen one with you for, um..."

"NO, NUKA! He is the chosen one, and it's YOUR job to watch him! Just shut up and do what I tell you!" I saw Nuka come around the corner, trying not to look like he was running away from Mother. Ever since Kovu was born, she was abusing Nuka even more than before; it was like he was a scapegoat for everything that had gone wrong. At least I had Lati to keep me cheerful; the only person who talked to Nuka was me. I laid down on the floor, trying to get some rest while Nuka walked past me, muttering darkly.


	3. Desert Pride

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King; I only own Fuwele and Brasta; Strike and Haraka belong to my dear co-writer StrikeTheWolf.**

**Kopa's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to see Fuwele lying a few feet away. She was lying on a rock, looking straight at me and smirking for some reason. "What?" I asked, a little confused.

"You awake enough to leave, Tojo?" she asked, still smirking. I got to my feet groggily and said, "Leave? Where would we..."

"I have to get back to my pride; I'm sure my parents would like to meet the lion that saved their daughter's life, don't you?" I froze; her parents meet me? What if they knew who I was? What if Zira knew where they were?

"Um, uh..."

"What?" Fuwele said, raising an eyebrow "Is the mighty Tojo too scared to meet the King and Queen of the Desert Pride?" If I didn't know better, I would say she was flirting, from the way she looked at me; I brushed the idea off and said, defiantly, "No; I will meet your parents. Lead the way."

Fuwele led me over about five miles of wasteland before we reached a tall ridge. It was obvious this was the one she was talking about; the red cliffs in front of us were marked by five caves at the ground level. I could see over a dozen lions and lionesses basking outside the caves. As we approached the caves, a couple of sentry lionesses approached us. "Who is this one, Princess Fuwele? Another rogue?" one of them asked, giving me a very hostile glare. I was tempted to take a few steps back, but stood my ground. Thankfully, Fuwele stepped forward and said, "Stand down; his name is Tojo, and he saved me from a pack of hyenas." The two shared a look, then gave me analyzing stares.

"Tojo, hmm? As I asked before, are you a rogue?"

I gave them a blunt look. "Yes, but I haven't always been a rogue. Why I am now is my business." The lionesses just sighed and turned around to head back towards the main cave. I waited anxiously for a few minutes, until the two lionesses came back.

"You have some explaining to do, Tojo. It's time to meet the King." I gulped, looked at Fuwele, and headed towards the largest cave.

**Brasta's POV**

"Brasta! Come here." I sighed, and headed towards the entrance of the cave to be met by a strange sight; my sister, accompanied by another lion. He looked like a rogue, if only by the scars that covered his fur. I felt a surge of protectiveness for my sister, and distrust for this new lion. I know I sound paranoid, but I'm not; I'm just a world class cynic. I suspect the worst in people, and hardly trust them at all. If you're wondering how I ended up this way, I'm only Fuwele's half-brother; my mother was killed by a pack of hyenas when I was younger, along with quite a lot of the pride. They were led by two rogues named Drake and Sadic. Needless to say, I'm a little jaded. It took me months to trust and get to know the other rogue, Strike. As I approached my sister, I had only two thoughts on my mind; who was this rogue, and why was he with my sister? My curiosity spiked, so I headed out for the throne room; but was called upon by one of the chamberlains. Well, I guess I'd get a front row seat.

**Fuwele's POV:**

We walked into the throne room behind the two escorts. I sighed with anxiety as I got nearer; my father could be a little overprotective at times, but if Tojo had saved me, then why all this caution? I just couldn't figure Dad out sometimes. I noticed Tojo wince slightly at a ridge in the tunnel; I moved closer to him, "Tojo, are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah- I'm fine, Fuwele." He said with a slight pain in his voice.

"Look, I know you're a rogue and all- but seriously, you're still hurt; and I know those herbs only last for about 12-20 hours-"

"Look, I'm fine." he said, stumbling. I leapt forward and caught him. I looked up at him with concern, and said, "No, you aren't; now just lean on me and I'll support you until we get to the main chamber." I said, giving him a stern look. "Fine." He said, sighing. I had to admit I felt sorry for him; he was used to taking care of himself, and now I have to help him with simple things like walking. I'd have to make that up to him later. We reached the throne chamber, and I noticed my dad sitting on the rock that was his throne... and he didn't look that happy. I noticed Brasta and Strike were flanking him; It appeared this wasn't a private meeting. I gave Tojo a concerned look, and he gave me a nod; so I went to join my place next to my father.

Dad gave Tojo a stern glare before he spoke, "I am Haraka, king of the Desert Pride, father of Princess Fuwele and Prince Brasta." He motioned to both of us in turn. "What is your business here, _rogue_?" He added that last bit with contempt.

"I am Tojo, I saved your daughter's life, and in turn she healed me and offered to show me her pride." Tojo said evenly back.

"Did you have any knowledge of our pride before meeting my sister?" Brasta asked in his usual defensive state.

"No, I did not."

"Then why did you save her?" Brasta asked in a sharp tone. Tojo was about to answer when Strike cut him off, "The same reason I protected this pride Brasta; just because we are rogues doesn't mean we live without honor and morals." Strike said, giving Tojo a warm smile. Brasta shot a nasty look over at Tojo that I couldn't identify.

"Yes, but that said-" Brasta started to speak.

"I AM KING HERE! Fuwele, please answer me; did Tojo save you or not?" Dad said demandingly.

"Yes, he did; he jumped in with no knowledge of my status or name and risked his own life to save me father. Now are you going to turn him away, or offer the reason why your only daughter is alive a place to stay?" I asked, growing bored of the proceedings. I noticed Brasta give me a skeptical glance, while I saw Strike nodding his head in approval. Dad turned towards Tojo.

"Fine. I will allow you a place to stay; but I reserve the right to exile you if anything goes... shall we say, _amiss_?" my father said in a tone that made me shiver. Tojo began to speak, "I accept your terms, King Hara-" at that point he collapsed. There was a moment of silence and staring before Strike stepped forward.

"Well, don't just stand there! He's been badly injured! Here, I'll take him to my den; Fukele come with me after you gather the necessary herbs." He turned to my brother, "I would suggest you help her Brasta." Strike said, giving my brother a warning glare. I noticed my father just shake his head and leave the dais. I ran out with Brasta half-heartedly following behind me; Yes, I knew why he was so cynical, but he could really be way too suspicious some times.

**Kopa's POV:**

I woke up in a mostly empty den. I took in my surroundings and noticed that I wasn't in the throne room anymore... how had I gotten here again? Then I remembered; I had blacked out again. I mentally kicked myself for presenting myself as weak before the King. I looked around to see three figures: a light brown lion with a tawny gold mane and blue eyes, along with another lion with jungle-green eyes, tan fur, and a dark brown mane, and Fuwele standing right over me. "You're awake." The tan lion said bluntly. He had a very suspicious look on his face, and he looked as if he thought I was likely to attack him any second now.

"Thank the gods! Tojo you've gotta stop scaring me- I mean people like that." She said in a concerned tone.

"How long was I out?" I asked, fear growing.

"A day and a half at the most; you had a pretty bad fever running, probably a disease from one of those hyenas." the light brown one said with an almost brotherly tone.

"A day and a half!" I said, astounded. I tried to sit up, but Fuwele pushed me back down. "Tojo, everyone already knows about your condition, so you can just rest until the morning." She said sternly but caringly.

"I'd listen to her, Tojo. Fuwele is the best healer we have." The brown one said. I looked at him and nodded, "If you don't mind me asking... what are your names?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry; my name's Strike Shadowstalker, but my friends call me Strike." The light brown one said in a slightly jovial tone.

"And I'm Brasta Septim, but I go by Brasta." The dark yellow lion said in a tone that was both polite and hostile at the same time. "Well it seems you're better, so I'll just leave now." Brasta said, walking out as quickly as possible. Once he was gone, Strike looked at me sympathetically. "Forgive him; he's not very trusting of other people, especially if he feels protective of someone he thinks the new person is getting close to." Strike said.

"Well, I have some things to do... so I'll just leave the two of you alone." Strike said, giving Fuwele a wink. As he walked out, I noticed the black canvas of the night sky, dotted with thousands of tiny gems. Fuwele must've noticed my staring, because she asked, "Do you want to get a closer look?" I nodded my head, and she helped me get up. We sat down next to the den entrance. The stars always held a special meaning to me, if only because I liked to think that at least Vitani was looking out at the same star... and that just gave me hope. I was drawn out of my thoughts by a slight nudge from Fuwele. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she said, eyes glistening. When I looked into her eyes, I knew now why she had that name... 'Crystal.'

"Yeah, they sure are." I said, snapping my head back right before she could catch me looking at her. Suddenly, she moved a little closer to me. "Tojo, I don't mean to pry, but... what was your life like, before you became a rogue?" she said, her voice getting serious. I would've been defensive, seeing as I had only know her for half a day at the least- but something about the situation just made me open up to her.

"Well, I was happy in my pride until a vengeful lioness with a grudge against my father attacked me and tried to kill me. After that, I exiled myself, leaving all of it behind to protect both myself and my family." And Vitani, I mentally added. "The hardest part is knowing that they all think I'm dead..." I said sadly, for the first time in a while letting that emotion in. I stopped myself from crying, but couldn't help but shudder. She must've noticed because she put a friendly arm around me. "Hey, it's okay; besides you have a new home now, here. And we all have pasts that are worth hiding, but thank you for telling me; I know that must've been hard for you to do." I just thanked her and we sat there like that staring out into the night, I must've dozed off, and for the first time in a long time I had a peaceful sleep.

**Vitani's POV:**

Okay, I'll be the first to admit Kovu is a little bit cute, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. He was at that age where all he wanted to do is run around and cause trouble, I almost got yelled at because he jumped head first into a termite mound. Exhausted, I walked back to my makeshift home, setting myself down next to Lati. I smiled and curled up next to him. Just before I went to sleep, though, I happened to look up in the sky; it looked like a star was fading in and out. I didn't want to think about what it could mean so I just went to sleep. Thanks to Lati by my side, I was out like a light... you can imagine the rest.

**Well, that was a long chapter! Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Confusion

**Chapter IV**

**Kopa's POV:**

I woke up to the sight of a light brown pelt next to me; at first I was mentally panicking, trying to figure out who and what that was. As my half-conscious mind started to work, I realized Fuwele must've fallen asleep next to me. I decided to just stay there and wait it out. I quickly changed my mind when I saw Brasta step around the corner. He had an oddly calm look on his face, as if he was logically trying to think out exactly what was going on. And then came the explosion.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Brasta roared at the two of us. I could've sworn he was about to hit me. Fuwele's eyes snapped open, and she looked around bleary-eyed, "Huh? Tojo? What's going-?" she looked up, giving me an _Oh crap_!,

"Look, Brasta; it's not what it looks like! I promise you." She said, stammering and trying to stand up. Unfortunately, we tried to do this at the same time; because of the close proximity, we ended up tripping over each other and into a tangle of legs, somehow ending up nose to nose. I stayed there for a few seconds, actually blushing for the first time in years, and then looked at Brasta sheepishly. Brasta's face changed from red with fury to cold and unemotional in a matter of seconds. I could see the the raw emotion just bubbling beneath the surface; I guessed showing emotion wasn't something he did often, from the way he was bottling it up now. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" he said coldly, giving me a warning glare. "Nothing happened I prom-" Again he cut us off.

"Promises? You expect me to trust a stray rogue who I caught like this and think nothing happened?" he said, tensing up again.

"How could anything happen? I could barely move and I barely know your sister! I have HONOUR!" I said, starting to shout.

"Honor? Rogues have no honour." He said smugly. "Rogues are typically rogues because they couldn't follow the rules of their old pride," he said in a self-assured tone.

"What about Strike? Doesn't he have honour?" I said, starting to slowly, and painfully, walk forward.

"That's different..." Brasta said, backing down slightly. "He's different." He said, looking away. I could see the gears working in his brain.

"How is it different?" I asked, starting to get angry. Who was he to make assumptions, and judge me because of the life I lead?

"That's none of your concern, just... just forget I said anything... I'm sorry Fuwele, and Tojo." Brasta said, his manner switching to subtly depressed. He turned around and walked off, ending our conversation. "Look Tojo, I know it's not right; but you can't get angry at him like that. He has feelings too, however seldom they show up." She said, starting to get softer. "He prefers to be a thinker; lives his life by logic, not emotion. But that doesn't mean it doesn't affect him, as you know now."

"Look, I'm sorry Fuwele, but it's just that..." I couldn't find words to justify my actions.

"I know you didn't mean it." She said soothingly, "Here, let me show you around. Can you walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, thinking a walk might be able to clear my head. Ever since that morning I couldn't seem to recall certain things about my past. Like what home looks like; all I can conjure up is last night in Strike's cave. But mom and dad and... and... and... Vitani's faces were clear as day. I just brushed it off as post injury trauma; I was still a little on edge though, and I felt myself getting skittish around Fuwele as we walked around. _GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF KOPA!_ I mentally screamed. _She is showing you around her home, and that's all no reason to avoid her so obviously, _I thought to myself. I just couldn't get that feeling of anxiety out of my chest though.

**Vitani's POV:**

Let's just say things at home weren't going so well, okay? First, Mom was off on another rant with Nuka over Kovu's recent adventuring. It was really quite pitiful how my mother treated him, he didn't really deserve it... but there's nothing any of us could do. Anyways, things so far have been going well with Lati, considering I still have to bring Kovu with me. He is my brother; well, half-brother, but I still would defend him with my life. I loved my spare time with Lati. Like that day, for example, he found this oasis way out in the desert in a jungle. I had never seen a jungle before, and so Lati took me on a "date" over there. It was beautiful; Every variety of plant, flowers and wildlife, some I had never even seen, lived there. I found myself just gazing at the simple beauty of this place. It was nice to see some green other than in Lati's eyes. I loved him so much.

"Hey Vitani! Look at this!" Lati said, jumping from a vine into the water and causing a splash. I noticed a set of bubbles coming up next to me. I smirked, and as he jumped at me out of the water, I flipped him over and dunked his head in playfully. "Hey! Stop that." He said, laughing.

"No. I won't let you up." I said, dunking him under again. I let him up again, "Now Lati, what do you have to say for yourself?" I said playfully.

"Hmm... how about I'm waterlogged?" he said jokingly.

"Wrong answer." I said, splashing him.

"Hey cut it out!" he said.

"Not until you say it." I said, laughing heartily. "I think I'm in love with the most beautiful lioness in the world. There; is that good enough?" he said, smiling at me. I jumped onto the shore, chuckling. As Lati emerged from the water, I winked at him, strutting towards him alluringly, and said seductively, "Hmm... come and find out."

**Simba's POV:**

I thought Kiara was a hassle when she was _little_! Now that she could actually talk, and has a personality, I got even more worried. I've had to enlist the help of my foster parents/ buddies Timon and Pumbaa numerous times to watch her. I would not make the same mistake twice. I had made that resolution long ago, but now I was wondering if I could keep it. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Nala.

"Something on your mind?" she asked knowingly.

"It's just that... I feel like I can't keep her safe. I don't want her to end up like... like..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

" Like Kopa? Simba you're still beating yourself up about that? I thought I told you! What happened to our son was not your fault." She said, trying to get me to listen to reason; but I couldn't escape the guilt.

"Nala, I feel like _I_ killed him. I didn't go fast enough; I talked myself out of exiling Zira. I did a lot of things, so I am responsible, in a way, for his death." I started choking up again.

"Simba! We both talked each other out of that stuff when we we thought we killed outr parents; WE, not I, not you, but WE. Weren't you the one that said out our marriage ceremony 'We are one?' Whatever you do, I do and vice versa; this isn't another Mufasa or Mom!" she said sternly enough to shock me back to reality.

"I-I guess you're right Nal', it's just..." I sighed.

"I know Simba, I know..." she said soothingly, the both of us sharing a tearful embrace.

**Strike's POV:**

I heard what had happened with Brasta that morning, so I decided to go talk to him. After about a few minutes of searching I found him. He didn't look so good, kinda half asleep and depressed. "Brasta?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah?" he said back. "Can I talk to you?"

*Sigh* "Sure."

"I'm worried about you, Brasta; why did you explode at Tojo?" I asked.

"He was with my sister, SLEEPING WITH HER!" he said, his voice frosty.

"Brasta, use the god-given logic your famous for! You're the last person I would expect for emotion to cloud your judgement. Brasta, just because he was with her doesn't mean that-"

He cut me off. "I know that! But I cannot have a rogue as a brother in law." he said matter of factly.

"Look, Brasta; just forget that he's a rogue. He is a lion of honour; any other lion would've done what you accused him of this morning, but he and I have honor." I said, starting to defend Tojo.

"LOOK, just because **you** have honour doesn't mean you don't kill things!" he said, starting to get defensive again.

"Not that again... look, honour may be used in a twisted sense, but give him a chance, he at least deserves it." I said flatly.

"You barely know him! How can you make that judgement?" Brasta said, in his typically icy manner as he walked away.

"He's not Drake, and he's not Sadic! Brasta, remember that!" I called out to him. I sighed heavily, "Brasta, you have no idea how much I know." I let out another sigh, "Fujo, why?" I said, calling to the sky, hoping that somehow the spirit of my lost mate would hear me.


	5. Fear and Anxiety

Chapter V

**Brasta's POV:**

I know my reaction to Tojo and Fuwele together seemed over-the-top, but please hear me out. I'm not normally the type to explode in fury; I'm normally calm, cold, and keep my emotions in check. But when I saw this stray rogue my sister just picked up in the middle of the desert sleeping next to her, my mind went into overdrive. My logic was telling me it was a coincidence, but it's just... the idea of some stray rogue SLEEPING WITH **MY SISTER**...

Then, again, how could I have overreacted like that? Sure, he was a rogue, and it was my sister, but... why didn't I realize there was nothing go on? I just turned around and stalked off to my cave. I laid down on the cold floor, my heart heavy. How could I have treated them both like that, after what Tojo had done for us? If it was because he was a rogue, then why didn't I think of him the same way as Strike? Well, that was obvious, but-

My thoughts were interrupted when Strike himself came around the corner. "Brasta?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah?" I said back, still depressed.

"Can I talk to you?" I sighed, and said, "Sure." He took a deep breath, and started speaking, "I'm worried about you, Brasta; why did you explode at Tojo?" he asked.

"He was with my sister, SLEEPING WITH HER!" I said, my anger emerging again.

"Look, Brasta; just because he was with her doesn't mean that-" I cut him off, my emotions getting worked up again. I hate it when that happens; I've spent years disciplining my self to hide and bottle emotion, so I just vent when I'm under heavy stress. But only Strike has ever heard me vent, or listened to me, for that matter.

"I know that, but I cannot have a rogue as a brother in law!" I said.

"Look, Brasta, just forget that he's a rogue. He is a lion of honour; any other lion would've done what you accused him of this morning, but he and I have honour." He said, starting to defend Tojo. I sighed, and said, "LOOK, just because you have honour doesn't mean you don't kill things!" I said, trying to defend myself. The only thing really at stake here was my pride, but I was acting like a bitter old lion nonetheless. Gods know I regret it now.

**Kopa's POV:**

I had no idea how big these lands were; after the encounter with Brasta, she had decided it would be good for me to take a walk with her around the Desert Pride's territory. Fuwele and I had been walking for the better part of an hour or so, and we still had yet to reach the northern border. One thing that worried me was how easily it could be attacked; with this immense of a border and so few subjects... I wonder how they kept up those boundaries?

I was brought out of my thoughts when we came to a small oasis that was brought to my attention by Fuwele. "And this is the last waterhole for miles, so we can rest here and head back after lunch. Okay?" she said, cocking her head.

"Sure." I said a bit too readily; the truth was that my legs were burning, but I wouldn't let myself ask for help this time. I guess I was getting too stubborn for my own good. I chuckled inwardly and winced as I sat... well, collapsed, down on the banks of the waterhole.

"Can you wait here while I catch something?" Fuwele asked sheepishly.

"Yeah..." I said, getting angry at myself again. I HATED being weak like that, having to rely on someone to help you with the simplest tasks. Fuwele obviously senesed my displeasure, because she said, "Look, you'll be back to full health in a few months. I know it's hard, but please stay here." She sai,d calming me down. As she walked off she gave me a friendly pat on the back. I smiled; I had only known her two days, and I was already warming up to her.

I watched her walk off until I couldn't see her anymore. I waited for her to come back for a while, but the sun was now overhead and she still wasn't back. I was starting to get uneasy; I couldn't get the thought of hyenas out of my mind. But my instinct was set off when a familiar scent reached my nostrils; blood.

Spurred on with worry, as I immediately associated the smell of blood with someone being hurt, I got up and started to run... well, lope painfully, in Fuwele's direction. Somehow. I heroically managed to run straight into her. "OW!" she yelped, dropping the antelope she had slung onto her back. So that was where the blood was coming from...

"Sorry, Fuwele! I thought that maybe you'd been attacked or maimed, or..." I said, starting to ramble.

"Worried? I thought you were Tojo the mighty rogue?" she said playfully.

"Hmph... guess you're right. Here, let me help you with that." I said, picking up the antelope (and with her help, I might add), and carrying it back to the oasis. When we arrived their, I immediately saw a very grim look on Fuwele's face. I cocked my head curiously. "Fuwele, what's wrong?"

"Tojo, about back there... why did you run after me? You can barely even walk, much less defend me. I don't know what I'd do if you d-" She stopped in midsentence, and her face became semi-blank, "Ah... never mind. Thanks for caring; just next time, don't leave a bump on my head, okay?" she said, trying to hide something. I decided to let it slide, seeing as I was feeling a little skittish this morning and... well, now.

"Yeah, but I still had to do it." I said, trying to lighten up the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't work. We ate in silence, giving each other awkward glances; needless to say, I guess the two of us were very uncomfortable. After we had finished, I asked if she wanted to head back. After slowly nodding her head, she took point; I don't know what it was, but I found myself walking close to her on the way back.

**Simba's POV:**

I know Nala's right, but still... no! I promised myself and her that I wouldn't dwell on it anymore; it was a freak course of events that killed my son... and Zira. Without thinking, anger rose in my veins. _No, calm down just focus on keeping **Kiara** safe,_ I told myself. That's all I needed to do. "SIRE! Come quickly!" Zazu said, perching in front of me.

"Zazu? What is it?" I said, snapping to attention.

"Kiara fell in the waterhole and..." he said, drifting off.

"WHEN?" I shouted, fear and anxiety taking over. This couldn't be happening; _not Kiara!_

"Just now; come quickly, Sire!" Zazu said, shooting off to the waterhole. I wasn't going to let another family member die...

I streaked off the waterhole faster than I have ever run before. I reached the waterhole within minutes, leaping in without even looking. I felt water envelope me, but I didn't care. I looked around the water frantically, even though I could barely hold my breath. As soon as I saw her, I dove down to the bottom where Kiara's listless form was sitting. I scooped her in my paws and fiercely swam up towards the surface. Just when I could hold my breath no longer, I broke the surface, and dropped... well, tossed Kiara onto the shore. As I tried to climb out of the water myself, I slipped on a puddle of mud and fell backwards into the water again. As I tried to get back up to the surface, panicking, I felt something hard hit the side of my skull, and I lost consciousness...

**Strike's POV:**

After reminiscing about how my past life wa,s I decided to go find Tojo and Fuwele. I might as well have told them that Brasta calmed down; I doubted he would say it himself. I set out and met them about halfway on the border. When I reached them, I noticed there was assort of awkwardness between the two; but it also seemed that they were closer together, both physically and mentally. I thought back to my days as just Strike, to my old pride... and my dear Fujo. I saw that same connection Fujo and I had between the two in front of me. I sighed slightly; I had decided a while ago to stop living in the past, but I'll never quite forget her. I walked up to the pair. "Hey, you two! What's up?" I asked, trying to at least jerk them back to reality. Fuwele looked up at me, smiling, "Oh, hey Strike!" Fuwele said kindly; she was like my sister as much as Brasta's after all.

"Strike, is something wrong?" Tojo asked, starting to look worried.

"Nah; nothing's wrong, I just wanted ta catch up to you and see how you were doing after... well, anyway, Brasta's calmed down now. Tojo, if you want to you can head-"

I stopped in midsentence as something caught my attention off in the distance, standing out against the desert sand; it appeared to be another lion. I took my attention away from them, and looked closer; and I saw a sight I thought and hoped I would never see again. "What's wrong, Strike?" Tojo asked, noticing my expression.

"Nothing, just um if ya ever need something all ya need ta do is ask. Look I gotta go, I'll catch ya later." I said, running off towards the lion in the distance... Drake!

**Nala's POV**:

I got back from hunting to find our den empty. I thought nothing of it, and decided to head down to the waterhole. I just strolled casually along, until I saw the rest of the lionesses gathering around the waterhole. I bolted over there, remembering the last time there was a crowd around the waterhole. To my relief, I looked on the bank and saw a water-logged but alive Kiara. "Oh, thank the Gods..." I was about to scold her for playing to near the waterhole, when I saw something lying beneath the clear surface of the water. "OH GODS, PLEASE NO!" I shrieked, as I realized who it was lying in the water...

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR! Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Past Can Hurt

**Chapter VI**

**Nala's POV:**

The water swirled around me; I could barely see anything. Panic stabbed at me fiercely as I swam in the direction I thought was down... and broke the surface again. I took a deep breath and dove down again, fighting my hydrophobia. _I must get to Simba!_ I thought, forcing myself to go deeper than I had ever dared go in the waterhole. I groped around blindly at the sand of the bottom, and felt something furry. Simba! I hauled him onto my back and kicked up towards the light. We were about halfway up, and my lungs were burning for air as I thrashed wildly in the water. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, though my vision was getting fuzzy. When I finally thought I would sink, I broke the surface, taking in grateful gulps of air. I struck out for shore, taking in heavy breaths, and as soon as I reached the ground I dragged Simba onto the shore. I walked a few feeth further before I collapsed onto the sand. I noticed one of the lionesses trying to revive him; they splashed water in his face, and tried to force the water out... but he still wouldn't move. I got enough strength to walk over to him, but before I could do anything my legs gave out again. All I could do was pray to whatever deity decided to hear my desperate cries. _Please, let him live, please!_

**Strike's POV:**

No, there's no way it's him... it couldn't be. I pursued the black and gold lion across the desert. I couldn't tell if he had noticed me, but it seemed he was in a hurry. I noticed him slow up, and before he could look back I ducked behind a nearby rock. I waited for the sound of footsteps in the sand, but I only heard my own breathing, I looked out from behind the rock to see him streaking off in the distance, I trailed him to the Northern border and a little further, until I came to a small cave where he entered. I cautiously entered the cave, muscles tensed and ready to strike at whatever appeared. As I entered, I heard voices at the far end of the cave. I followed them down a stone tunnel until I came to a dark room. I caught a glimpse of two lions inside, so I hid at the entrance to avoid being spotted.

"Were you followed?" demanded a familiar-looking, chestnut-brown lion with citrine eyes. "No, though I could've sworn I saw lions around here." Drake said.

"No, that's not possible! The only lions around here are rogues-" the brown lion got cut off by Drake. "What if he's here?" Drake said worriedly.

"Who... _Strike_?" he said, emphasizing my name with heavy contempt, "Even if he is here, even with that little _brat_ Brasta, I doubt they'd notice us. They nearly killed you... and I got pushed off a cliff, remember?" the chestnut-brown one replied, both bitter and self-assured at the same time.

"I know that! But Sadic, what if they remember us?" Drake said worriedly. My stomach dropped at the mention of the name Sadic; that's where I had seen him before...

"They won't; besides, we wiped out that Pride last time. Remember, the hyenas said that they took out everybody when we asked them." Sadic said, deep in thought. A manic light suddenly flickered in his eyes as he looked towards Drake. "However, hyenas can't be trusted, can they? Did you make a thorough search of the area?" Sadic asked skeptically.

"I went as far as their Southern boundary, and all I saw was desert and rubble." Drake said.

"Well then, we have nothing to fear of Strike or that little rat, Brasta, do we?" Sadic said reassuringly, putting a foreleg on Drake's shoulder, citrine eyes glistening.

"I guess... but what do we do now?" Drake asked apprehensively.

"What we always do; look for a Pride, get close to their leader's daughter, and crush their souls..." Sadic said, eyes brimming with pure, deranged joy. I had heard enough; I had to get back to Brasta, now! I started to sneak out of their lair, trying my best to avoid being seen. I froze when I heard a voice behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" Sadic asked, apparently not recognizing me. I tensed, ready to fight at any moment. "I'll ask again... who are you?" Sadic demanded, his voice touched with growing rage.

"Let me ask you one question... why?" I said, my blood boiling.

"Excuse me?" Sadic said mockingly, "Look, if you are here for revenge... sorry, but pain is what I do. It's what I live for... my bliss and heaven, my source of greatest ecstasy!" He said, laughing maniacally.

"Do not dishonor the dead." I said, growling; I was at my breaking point.

"What dead? They were merely tools in my plan. Life is expendable." He said so nonchalantly that I couldn't even believe it. It was just so... macabre, the way someone could say something so horrible so casually.

"Drake, why did you kill her?" I spoke to Drake directly instead of Sadic.

"Which her? I can't remember; do you, Sadic?" Drake said jokingly.

"You know who I mean, Drake!" I said wheeling around on them. Drake stepped back in shock, while Sadic just eyed me coldly. "Strike?" Drake said, obviously surprised. Sadic gave Drake an annoyed glance before looking back at me with absolute scorn. "Hmph... should've known you would show up sooner or later." Sadic said. I was at the point of jumping at them in fury; how could someone be so utterly cold about killing another living being? It wasn't natural; it couldn't be! "I'll ask again... why? Why Fujo?" I asked, fully ready to kill them. Sadic sighed, looking at me as if I was an ignorant fool. "Simple; because I had to move, and needed someone new to have some fun with. Mufasa refused to let me stay in his pride." He said as if I were of lesser intelligence.

"Because he knew what you did to Brasta's old pride! What you did to the queen!" I said, snapping. I couldn't let them know that the hyenas hadn't done their job right; that would lead them back to the Desert Pride.

"Hmm... well, that is of little consequence; Brasta needed to be taken down a peg and so did you, seeing as you were his friend. Fujo just got in the way." Drake said, grinning evilly, his ruby eyes glaring.

"Are we done talking now?" Sadic sighed, getting impatient. Drake looked at me with all the arrogance he could muster, "I have nothing left to say to _you_! Get over it; Fujo's dead and gone." Drake said nonchalantly. "You monsters! Do not disrespect the dead!" I screamed, leaping at the two of them in fury, claws outstretched. Sadic dodged around me and shoved me into a room lit by a large fire in the center of the floor. Shaking my head, I regained my balance just in time to leap over the flames. I moved into my defensive posture, ready to strike at Sadic, when Drake head-butted me into the wall. Groaning as I got up, I faced the two of them. I feinted an attack on Drake and pushed Sadic to the ground before turning to Drake; we grappled fiercely, neither of us giving up ground. A sudden sharp pain stabbed at one of my legs, and I let go of Drake in pain. I really didn't ave a chance; the two kept coming on me like a whirlwind until they pushed me back into the fire. I could do nothing as the flames engulfed me; Every single part of my body was screaming in extreme and vicious anguish as the fire licked my body. I struggled to stand up, but the second I moved out of hte fire, they knocked me onto the stone floor. As I struggled, I felt a heavy, sharp weight on my windpipe.

"Is Brasta here?" Sadic hissed, pushing down hard on my throat, while Drake clawed at my side. "ANSWER ME, WORM!" Sadic demanded, pushing even harder, until I began to see little spots of light pop in front of my eyes. Then something utterly bizarre happened; I don't know how, but I saw a radiant flash of warm light envelope the cave, blinding the two lions. I tried to get up, but I fell as a wave of burning pain spread across my battered body. As I struggled to get back up, I felt a warm presence wrap itself around me, as of I were being swaddled in pure sunlight. I felt myself being lifted up in the air, and I floated above the ground if I were weightless. When I dared open my eyes, I saw a shimmering face smiling at me, wreathed in a halo of light... Fujo?

**Sadic's POV:** I finally regained my sight to see Strike gone; no matter, I'd find Brasta sooner or later, and when I did, and I'd make sure to repay him for that cliff. "Come, Drake; we're leaving." I said, walking out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "North, to see some old friends." I said, eyes glinting. Sure it was a six month journey, but I could wait a bit longer for my revenge. I'm happy as long as I can do the thing I love most; creating pain and misery. What, surprised? You don't understand; I'm no more brutal than any other lion. I just have my need, and I will do anything to fill it. You can't understand the pure nirvana of seeing Strike squirming under my claws, of him screaming in the fire; you can't understand the sheer joy of seeing another living being twisted in anguish!

**Brasta's POV:**

I awoke to a bright flash of light. I blinked, shielding my eyes from the fierce glare. Once the light died down, I saw Strike walk into the cave. I moved towards him, wondering exactly what had just happened. Was he dead? Was this a vision sent by the Gods? I moved my right paw in a gesture that could be described as crossing myself. Forgive me; I'm a bit of a superstitious lion, and typically can figure out when something from the next world is at work. I moved a little closer to Strike. "What happened?" I said in surprise and shock, seeing fresh claw marks and assorted burns on his body. He looked up at me, something I could not read glowing in his eyes, and said breathily, "Fujo... helped. Drake... Sadic... back!" With that, he collapsed onto the floor.

_ No, no, no, NO!_ He couldn't be back; it wasn't possible! I'd thought... the cliff... no one could of survived that! And Drake... I had watched Strike kill him! He couldn't be alive. They couldn't be alive, if my Mother was dead... "NO!" I screamed in rage and shock as I quickly came to the only logical conclusion; those monsters, those abhorrent _freaks _of nature... were alive!

**Fuwele's POV:**

We finally arrived back at the Pride, Tojo was still next to me, not that I minded, but I couldn't give off the wrong impression could I? _What impression? Who cares what they think?_ I thought.

_Well, I can't ignore-_

_ Look, don't you feel safe right now? _

_Well yes, but- _

_Then don't care what they say; just accept the fact that he isn't shying away from you... _

"Enough!" I said out loud, startling Tojo. He looked over at me, concern in his face, "You all right?"

"Ummm, yes. It's nothing." It sure as hell wasn't nothing, but I was too busy ignoring that fact. _Aggh!_ I thought, trying to get my head straight. Why was this so hard? Why did I feel this around him? I'd only know him only three days! Sure, he had been open, kind, trusting...

_But what does that matter?_

**Simba's POV:**

I regained consciousness, coughing out water. As I turned over on my side, coughing and sputtering, I felt a comforting paw around my back; Nala. I tried to get up, then flopped back down in exhaustion. I tried to calm down my nerves as I looked into Nala's worry-lined face, "Oh Simba, you're alright!" She said happily ,as she wrapped her forelegs around me in a tight embrace. I can't really describe how I felt around her at that moment; safe isn't the right word, neither is love... possibly sheer comfort and pure unity. Maybe I'm just confused, but all I kneq is that I loved her.

As I continued expelling water from my lungs with my mate standing over me, a sudden thought came to my head and I shot up, "Is Kiara alright?" I said, getting up slightly off balance.

"Yes, one of the lionesses took her to play somewhere else." Nala said, gently stroking my back, "Do you want to go back home?" she asked. "I'm sure you need to calm your nerves after all this excitement. I nodded my head and sheepishly walked off, sharply nodding to each of the other lionesses to dismiss them.


	7. Revival

**Brasta's POV: **

I stood over Strike, panicking slightly; I normally just take charge in a crisis, but the shock of seeing him like that, combined with the revelation that my mother's killer had survived... was enough to nearly unhinge my "think-before-you-act" mind. I had to get Fuwele; she'd be able to help him, she had to! Making my mind up, I ran off to find her. And after... well, there were other matters I needed to attend to...

**Kopa's POV:**

We just walked into Strike's den when Brasta came sprinting in, "Strike's been hurt badly; please, help him!" he said, voice on the edge of panic. I knew from what Fuwele had told me that he was normally the calm one in bad situations; but if it was bad enough to make the normally calm lion anxious, it had to be serious.

"Where is he?" she demanded, looking worried. "My den, just please hurry!" Brasta said, running in the opposite direction of his den. "Tojo! Let's go!" Fuwele said, running towards a figure on sprawled on the den floor. For some reason, I didn't follow her; instead, I began to trail Brasta. I was surprised when I saw him run out into the desert, heading north. I kept following him from about ten feet behind, my curiosity overpowering. Where was he going, and why?

I froze when Brasta suddenly halted. He turned around, looking at me as if I was an annoying little cub. I glared at him, trying to figure out why he would abandon his best friend to run off into the desert.

"What are you doing out here?" I demanded.

Brasta cocked his head slightly, "I could ask you the same thing." Brasta replied coolly.

"Aren't you worried about Strike?" I asked, confused and shocked he would just abandon an injured friend like that. "Yes, but I know he'll be okay; besides, there are more pressing matters at hand…" he said, eyes sparking with deep-set determination, fueled by anger.

"Like what?" I asked.

"That doesn't concern you." He retorted, annoyed. As he turned to leave, I was able to leap in front of him to cut him off.

"It may not concern me; but what about Fuwele? How do you think she'd feel if you went out and did something stupid and got yourself killed?" I asked, shouting now.

"Hmph! If you really cared about her that much, you would've stayed with Strike instead of following me for some ungodly reason." Brasta countered.

"Why?" I said, questioning my reasons for even coming out here.

"Because I saw the severity of those wounds firsthand, and not even I'm sure that Fuwele can heal him." Brasta said, walking forward. "Then you should be there too; you're her brother, for the Gods' sake!" I said angrily.

"What I'm doing now is for all of them; you can't help in your present state. Now be a good little boy and go home." Brasta said, unusually disparaging.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shouted, offended.

"Look, just go to her; she needs someone to help her, and I-I can't right now…" he said, drifting off.

"Brasta…what's going on?" I asked, letting my defenses drop. "I have to finish something I thought I had a long time ago." he said, his voice hard as iron. He quickly changed his manner to slightly concerned. "Just take care of Fuwele, would you?" he asked earnestly. For some reason his tone made me feel sorry for him.

"I will, Brasta; I promise you that." I vowed, turning away, "Just one thing if you're not back by tomorrow I'm coming after you." I said.

"Hmph- fair enough. I'll be back by then." He said, sprinting off. _What the hell is going on here?_ I mentally screamed.

**Fuwele's POV:**

Needless to say, Strike's wounds were extensive, to put it bluntly. His battered body had recieved a dozens of third-degree burns, and deep gashes across vital organs and muscles. I sat there trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. _Just calm down, Fuwele; just calm down, and focus on the task at hand…_ I gathered the herbs I had stored in the inside of the den, placing them in a bowl-shaped rock before using my paws to pound them. I could only pray this was going to work...

**Strike's POV:**

_All I can see is pure darkness; a complete absence of light, streaked with acute and searing pain. No hope, no warm glow; nothing but pain and suffering. I keep wandering around in endless circles, wincing with every step. Who am I? What have I done? I can't remember anything!_

_A voice calls to me from the abyss, soft and low, "Strike... I'm here..." I follow the voice eagerly, waiting for an escape. I keep following it, and I fall through a portal of some kind. I land on desert ground, unable to move; I look up and see them. Fujo... and her killers. All I can do is watch, as Drake rends beautiful fur, leaving it full of horrible gashes... see the crimson fountain gushing from her throat as Sadic slashes it with cold precision, laughing in ectasy. I can only gaze in horror as she's ripped apart by those maniacs. All I can do is break down in sobs as she dies... again and again and again._

_I return to the darkness, this time a deep anger rushing over me. Where I was was changing rapidly; I was now in an empty valley, barren of life. Upon the dark horizon, clouds of red gather, and forks of scarlet lightning strike the earth, all to the accompaniment of earth-shattering rumbles. The sky turns from black to red, a scarlet abyss to which there seemed no end. I gaze at a circle of black stone, wreathed in flame, set against the crimson sky. I run towards the gleaming red portal, into a room lit by an even bigger gate, a gargantuan copy of the once I had passed through. A flaming crack slowly appears down the exact middle of the circle. There is a loud crunch, and the two halves of the circle slowly split apart to reveal an empty black void, barren of all light. But I could feel emotion radiating from the void: pain, death, suffering. All the negative energy of the world seemed contained within that void._

_As I bravely step through the portal, I see Drake before me, cowering in fear. Oh, this was too delicious to be true; He was afraid of me! I knew what I wanted; I wanted to pay him back for all the pain he had caused Fujo... caused me. Every last slash mark, every last agony he had given me, I would repay. I pin Drake to the ground, smiling devilishly I prepare to rip out his own throat; just like he did Fujo's. But a small voice calls out to me in agony, "Strike… Strike!" I know that voice; but if I let him up, who's to stop him from attacking again? I need to end this. No… I need to kill him; it's the only way to make him pay… the only thing that will make Fujo avenged…_

_NO! FUJO'S MORE IMPORTANT! As I sprint towards the direction I heard the voice, all I can hear are Drake's calls mocking me and Fujo, "SHUT UP!" I scream, listening again for Fujo's voice… I hear her voice, fainter than before. Now I see her, standing on a bridge across a fiery chasm. I run towards her, but right as I am about to reach her, I get pushed back by Sadic. Anger boiling in my heart, I leap at him, only to be dragged back to the Gates. But Fujo was there, enveloped in white light; she fended off Drake and motioned for me to follow her. Drake lunged for me again. I looked between Drake and Fujo; I couldn't decide between my anger and the one I loved! In that split second, the bridge collapsed, sending me down into the never-ending inferno. I braced myself for the pain; but it never came. I saw Fujo's face before we ascended out of the abyss, and into the light…_

**Fuwele's POV:**

Whew… after hours of extensive medical treatment, I had finally gotten his fever down and hopefully kept the pain level at a minimum. I sat at the edge of the cave keeping a vigilant watch over him. Just looking at Strike covered in poultices like that made me shudder… what could possibly be powerful enough to do this? Moreover, how did he get these burns? I was jerked out of my thoughts by Tojo limping up to the cave. I rushed over to him and shared a friendly embrace; then I gave him the most menacing stare I could muster. "Where were you?" I asked, "He basically convinced Brasta not to go and get you exiled; now he's lying hurt in this cave! Now you go off while you can barely walk yourself! How can I help you if I can't see you?" I said, starting to break down. This was all too much for me, I knew. I mean, seeing Strike like that...

"Look, I'm sorry; I followed Brasta out into the desert, and he said he'll be back by tomorrow…" he said, drifting off when he saw my sobs. As I began to sob, he did something unexpected; he walked forward, tentatively putting a paw on my back. "Fuwele... it's all right." We sat there for a few minutes, just him patting my back getting me to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, Fuwele; I know he's like a brother to you as much as Brasta..." he said keeping his arm around me this time. I sat there crying into his shoulder until my tears stopped. I looked up into his eyes, and my vision was obscured by a stunning flash of amber. As I gazed into his eyes, I saw only caring, compassion... and something else I can't quite put my paw on. My heart was racing, and I felt light headed; did I overwork myself? No, I couldn't have... I gradually just got lost in his stare again. He jerked away, though, when we heard a faint chuckle behind us, "Hmph; I guess you were right, Fujo" I turned around to see Strike staring at us from the floor with a pained grin.

**Strike's POV:**

When we stopped above my body, I winced at how scarred it was. Fujo shed the light that was around her and stepped forward embracing me. "Strike… I need you to stop living in the past…"

"But Fujo they-"

"I know, but I don't want you to end up like them." She said, cutting me off. I thought back to before and shuddered at my actions; was I really that hateful?

"No, you aren't, Strike; but you are loving, caring, and kind, which is why you hate them... and because they killed me. But I want you to stop living in the past; right now you need to protect Kopa, Brasta and Fuwele."

I raised an eyebrow, "Kopa?"

Fujo sighed, "Yes, that's his real name. I don't know why but the Mighty Ones told me to tell you that."

"I will protect them, Fujo, with my life…" I said, growing slightly depressed. She nuzzled me, bringing my attention back to her. "I have to go now. Strike, take care of them, and you can obviously see what's between them…" she said growing sad as she walked away. "If only you could see..." She shook her head and turned. A door of light appeared in front of her, "Strike? My answer is and always will be yes." And with that she walked into the light. I cried out her name but to no avail she was gone…

I awoke to a lot of pain in Brasta's cave, I mouthed her name softly. Opening my eyes I noticed 'Tojo' and Fuwele, I inwardly chuckled, "I guess you were right, Fujo." I said smiling; I laid my head back down, my dreams swimming with my memories of her.


	8. Plans

**Brasta's POV:**

Tojo and Fuwele just walked into Strike's den when I came sprinting in, "Strike's been hurt badly; please, help him!" I said, my voice on the edge of panic. I had to get him medical attention as soon as possible before heading out. I HAD to!

"Where is he?" she demanded, looking worried.

"My den, just please hurry!" I said, running out of the cave. I was on a mission; and I would complete it, no matter what it cost me. I could not allow those murderers to wreak more damage on me or my family. Yes, I include Strike in my family. Now, this was unusual behavior for me; I'm a thinker, not a doer. But if someone harms someone close to me, I will make sure they get what's coming to them. Not on basis of personal feelings on the person, no; I was vengeful, but I had to keep that emotion under wraps so I could do my work. I have an arbiter's personality; I dispense justice based on what that person has done, or is capable of doing. And I knew that Sadic was a sadist, and a ruthless one at that; he would stop at nothing to get his pleasure from ruining people's lives. I had to find him and finish the job I had started.

After following a scent trail left behind by Strike for half an hour, I realized someone was behind me. I turned around to see Tojo, looking at me with intense curiosity. Gods, I hate it when people follow me... "What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

I looked at him, scoffing inwardly. Why was he interfering in my business? "I could ask you the same thing." I said coolly.

"Aren't you worried about Strike?" he asked. That fool! He didn't think I would just abandon Strike for no good reason? He could not be hurt so badly ever again if I dealt with his would-be killers! I really doubted I would actually come back from this mission, but I knew Strike would be healed; Fuwele certainly had the skill to do so.

"Yes, but I know he'll be okay; besides, there are more pressing matters at hand…" I said.

"Like what?" he asked. Typical response; he was too curious for his own good.

"That doesn't concern you." I retorted, the rogue getting on my nerves. As I turned to leave, he had the nerve to cut me off.

"It may not concern me; but what about Fuwele? How do you think she'd feel if you went out and did something stupid and got yourself killed?" he asked, shouting at me. I thought about that for a minute, but disregarded the thought; I was worried about dying along the way, but I would rather that than have the rest of my pride killed. Besides, what excuse did that give him to follow me, to abandon my sister and Strike? I hate it when people get in my way or question my ideas; I just shrug it off when they insult my personality, but when they think something I'm doing is wrong... I tend to get stubborn 'tunnel vision'. That's when my weapons of contempt and sarcasm are unsheathed.

"Hmph! If you really cared about her that much, you would've stayed with Strike instead of following me for some ungodly reason." I countered smoothly. If he had any logical sense in his head, he would realize by now that he should have stayed and helped, instead of following me. Plus, he questioning was beginning to irritate me. "Why?" he asked. Yet another nerve he's touched on; asking 'why'. I may be a thinker, but when people ask me why I do something, it just irks me. Not because I don't see a logical reason, but because I take it as second-guessing my ideas. "Because I saw the severity of those wounds firsthand, and not even I'm sure that Fuwele can heal him." I said, walking forward.

"Then you should be there too; you're her brother, for the Gods' sake!" Tojo said angrily. Was he trying to annoy me? Why did he keep telling me to do things I had already thought about, but set aside? Staying with Fuwele would not solve this problem... and "emotional support" has never exactly been my strong point. If it wasn't for my mission, I'd be right at Strike's side, right now.

"What I'm doing now is for all of them; you can't help in your present state. Now be a good little boy and go home." I said scornfully, trying to get him to leave.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he shouted, offended. I sighed; the best thing he could do was go back to my sister, so why did he keep ignoring the not-so-subtle hint?

"Look, just go to her; she needs someone to help her, and I-I can't right now…" I said, drifting off. Damn! Why are my emotions coming out now?

"Brasta… what's going on?" he asked. I gave him the only answer I could.

"I have to finish something I thought I had a long time ago." I said, keeping my voice as cold as possible. Before I turned to leave, I thought of one last, rather depressing thing; if I died, Fuwele would be left by herself. "Just take care of Fuwele, would you?" I asked earnestly, a little concern escaping my voice. "I will, Brasta; I promise you that." he vowed, turning away, "Just one thing; if you're not back by tomorrow I'm coming after you." he said. Well, the idea at least made sense. "Hmph, fair enough. I'll be back by then." I said, sprinting off. And now, to the goal...

**Kopa's POV:**

_ She is so...beautiful._ Forgive me, but that was the only thing I could think of as I stared into Fuwele's eyes. I felt myself almost being drawn towards those brilliant jewels, the portals of her soul. I will admit, I could've stayed like that forever, intoxicated by those mesmerizing emeralds...

A pained laugh brought me out of my moment of Euphoria. _Strike?_ I thought both hopefully and irritated. We both looked around with a surprised expression; sure enough, there was Strike, giving us a very pained, slightly lopsided grin. I just nodded back and waited for him to lay his head down again.

"Tojo?" Fuwele asked, snapping my attention back to her.

"Yeah?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"I-I-I…..nothing." she said sadly, sighing before turning around to leave.

I ran after her. "Fuwele, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice filling with concern and confusion.

"It's just that… we've only known each other for a few days; and yet I've noticed a difference in our interactions…" she said, trailing off.

"Hey! What do you mean?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Back there, um... thanks for... well, you know." she said cryptically, starting to walk off again.

"Look, Fuwele; I don't know what's been going on either, but you are my friend... and I protect my friends no matter what." I said firmly, telling her one of my cardinal virtues. "Thanks, I'll, um... catch ya later…" she said, jogging off. I would've headed after her; but the herbs were starting to wear off. I just went back to where Strike was, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow.

** Brasta's POV:**

I followed Strike's scent to a cave in the middle of the desert, near our old borders. I decided to proceed with caution; I didn't want to be caught off guard. Unsheathing my claws, I approached the entrance warily. I entered into the cave, searching in the dark. A warm, bitter, metallic odor wafted to my nose; blood. Alarmed, I headed down a dark tunnel. I tried to keep my breathing level, though my heart was pounding. I could not help but feel asphyxiated in the narrow space; half from clustrophobia, half from fear.

The chamber I emerged into looked, in a word, macabre. A smoldering heap of slowly-dying embers lit the room with pale light, revealing a dark substance on the floor. To my horror, I noticed the same substance streaked the walls as well as the floor. The acrid scent of fresh blood permeated the room, leading me to realize what the substance was.

My heart boiled in anger and frustration as I took in the sight. Those two hell-fiends in lion form had escaped! "But I _will_ be ready for their return…" I vowed, starting to formulate a plan. Ideas and thoughts of revenge forming in my head, I made it back to the Pride by morning. Oh, they would pay for this. They had tried to kill Strike, and had nearly succeeded- they deserved everything I was planning...

I decided to check in on Strike when I arrived; and noticed Tojo asleep in the entrance, supposedly 'guarding it.' I sighed in dissapointment, and stepped over him, mentally noting how he was completely defenseless in his position. I walked over to Strike, who was apparently awake; when I approached him he turned his head towards me. "Brasta?" a rasp came from his body.

"Yes, I'm here." I said keeping my voice calm. Despite my tone, I felt a strange sensation when I saw him in this state, like something gnawing at my chest. I really was worried- more worried than I thought possible.

"Where did you go? If you went off and did something…" he drifted off.

"No, I didn't do anything I couldn't find the bastards." I said, anger rising again.

"Look, just calm down and think about the task on hand. Prepare the defenses, and protect Tojo and Fuwele." He said as he lost consciousness again. His words confused me; but I decided to follow them. Tomorrow I would worry about informing Father about what happened...

**Strike's POV**:

Brasta and his logic! If he had used his _logic_, he would of known that he shouldn't have gone off like that. He may be logical, but he's also too impulsive at times. He could've gotten himself killed!

I started mentally beating myself up, I hated being like this, I guess I understand more than anybody how Kopa feels. Kopa... I know I've heard that name somewhere before… King Simba's son? No, he couldn't be; I looked at him again, unsure. There was some resemblance, but it didn't really matter; I'd protect him and Fuwele with my life anyway.


	9. Meetings

**Kopa's POV:**

I woke up around noon to see Fuwele attending to Strike, an tentative as ever. I cautiously tested my legs before I got up, and found that she must've replaced the poultices; I stood up and padded silently over to her. The next thing I knew, I found myself on my back, two emerald eyes glaring at me with rage and... _fear_?

**A few hours earlier... Brasta's POV:**

I had woken up early enough to be there before dad left, but he must've left early because when I got there the royal chambers were empty. Frustrated, I stalked back to Strike's den; only to find Dad interrogating Fuwele.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted, jumping in between the two. I know that he's my father, and the king; but she's my sister. "Learn to respect your elders, Brasta!" Dad said sternly. "I was merely asking your sister about what happened to Strike." He said, motioning with a piteous look to Strike's battered frame. At this point, Fuwele spoke up in her own defense, "Dad, I already told you I don't know! All I know is that Brasta came in and told us about Strike, so I helped him. Though..." she said, looking towards me, slightly angry, "I do have to admit; I want to know what happened to him."She know gave me a pleading look. "do _you_ know what happened, Brasta?"

I looked from one family member to another, until I finally decided to focus my attention on Dad for the moment. "Dad, can I speak with you alone?" I asked with a slight pleading note in my voice; I didn't want to worry Fuwele.

"What is it, son?" he responded, giving me a confused look. but Fuwele was not to be kept out of this conversation; she need her questions naswered. "Look, I know these _claw _wounds weren't caused by only a fire! What attacked him, Brasta?" she demanded indignantly.

"Fuwele it's none of your concern-"

Dad cut me off sharply. "She's your sister! Like you she has the right to know…" he said.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. I glanced from one to the other before saying the ominous news. "Drake and Sadic are back."

Both of them had such looks of pure shock on their faces, it was almost comical. Almost. "Don't be ridiculous! You and Strike killed them." Fuwele said somewhat fearfully, giving me a look that begged me to tell her I was kidding.

"That's what I thought too." I said, grabbing their attention. "But Strike was out by our old borders that day. I don't know the specifics, but he told me they were back just before he lost consciousness. I followed the blood trail and found the site of the attack; from the looks of things, they _are_ back, and I assume ready to murder us in our sleep if they find us." I said as analytically as possible. Oh, and I knew they would try...

"I don't believe it!" dad said, shouting. That's his problem; he never thinks logically. Why would I lie about something like that?

"Look, just because you don't believe me doesn't mean you shouldn't take action." I said, keeping my voice level while his was raised to it's maximum volume.

"Action? What action? There's no threat and no problem." My dad said firmly, starting to advance on me.

I sighed in exasperation. Why couldn't he see reason? "Are you really that blind, Father?" I said, getting ready to defend myself.

"Who are you to give orders? I am king, and until I see fit the defenses shall not be prepared." He said in rash indignation.

"Then you've sealed our fates!" I protested.

"You dare challenge your own _father_?" he said furiously, crouching low.

My own father was going to attack me. Why couldn't he ever _not_ be so obsessively paranoid about challenges? "If it means saving the Pride from destruction then yes." I said, getting ready to fight. A solitary tear fell from my as soon as my father leapt into the air, I saw a light brown blur bring him down. _Strike._..

Strike bravely moved in front of me protectively, which was surprising as injured as he was. I felt a sudden rush of affection run through me... which I quickly smothered. "Your Majesty, what-" he said, grunting in pain between every breath, "is the meaning of this?" he said angrily.

"Strike?" Dad said, shocked. "But, I thought you were-"

"Just because I am hurt doesn't mean I can't protect my friends." And there that feeling went again... and now it's gone."Now I assume Brasta told you about the situation…" he said, looking at the king to answer.

"Yes, but is it true?" Dad asked fearfully.

"Yes." He stated simply. "I don't know when they'll be back; but we need to prepare so that we are ready." He said, before collapsing to the ground and shouting out in pain.

Fuwele and I moved to his side in alarm. "Are you okay?" We asked."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Strike said through gritted teeth.

Dad nodded. "Very well then; I will assemble the pride and tell them of what is to happen." He softened his tone a little. "Please get well, Strike; we need you in this battle." He said as he left. I decided not to comment on how he had never apologized. As I turned back, I just noticed how close Strike was to passing out as he struggled to stand again. I helped Fuwele catch him as he was about to collapse again, and and put him back in his spot. A pang struck at me- I hated seeing him like this. And to think he had gotten up with his injuries and defended me! But there was something else to be considered- Fuwele's feelings at them oment. When I looked back at Fuwele I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Are they really back?" she asked, close to her breaking point.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I need to think and form a strategy; I'll be back." I said, walking away confused and annoyed.

**Kopa's POV:**

"I'm so sorry, Tojo! I should've known it was you." Fuwele said, letting me up in her embarrassment.

"I'm fine. But what's wrong with you?" I asked, concerned. I just had a feeling she was in a tender emotional state at the time.

"Well um, some old enemies of ours are back..." she said drifting off. I guessed these were the same "enemies" that killed Brasta's mother. But they had to have been dead by now, right?

"Well, you beat them last time right? Then why are you afraid?" I asked, confused.

Fuwele gave me the most fearful look I'd ever seen on her face. "It's not that I am worried about; it's who our enemies _are_." She said. At that minute, I saw something in her fracture. A single tear streamed down her cheek, followed by another and another... until she simply broke down.

"Whoa, who are these people?" I asked, patting her on the back as she started sobbing, trembling in visible fear.

"Sadic and Drake." She spat in between sobs, as if just their names were akin to demons. "They were the ones who attacked our Pride last time through trickery, using the hyenas. _They_ killed Brasta's mother." She took a breath for a second before she said the last part. "But that's not the worst of it. They tore apart Brasta's mother right in front of him, and afterwards they tried to… use me and kill me last time. If it wasn't for Brasta and Strike, I wouldn't be here. Now, seeing as Strike is temporarily out of commission because of them…"

She couldn't speak anymore. After that revelation, we sat there like that for a few minutes, her crying into my shoulder. A few minutes later, I lifted her head up to mine, looked into those emerald eyes, and said, "Look I may not know who or what these people are but I swear I will defend you until my last breath. I won't let them hurt you! No matter what I will protect you, that is the only promise I can make. I vow to let no danger fall upon you." I said, keeping my anger in check. Whoever these people were, I would make them pay for what they had tried to do and are now doing to her.

"Thank you, Tojo." She said, leaning into me and nuzzling her head into my chest. We stayed like that until the defense preparation meeting.

**Kiara's POV:**

I woke up just as the sun reached it's zenith, I and was ready to go out and play. I looked around the cave for my father. When I noticed that he wasn't there, I made a break for freedom... and ran directly into him. "And just where do ya think you're going?" he asked, chuckling while holding on to my tail. "Daaaaaaaad, let go!" I said in my most childlike voice possible. "Now, I just want you to be careful," he said. He let me up, and I immediately started chasing a butterfly that happened to be roaming around my head. "Are you even listening to me?" he said.

"But daddy, I-" he cut me off. "Look, accidents can happen, you could get hurt-"

"Or stepped on, or even get lost." I said fininishing his sentence. "I know that; now can I go?" I asked. "Look, I just want you to be safe. Now stay near Pride Rock at all times." He said. I _really_ hated that rule. "Please?" I asked in my cutest voice.

"Ha, very funny." He said, straightening up.

"Mind your father Kiara." Mom said, joining us.

"Yes, Mom." I said dejectedly.

"And stay away from the outlands!" Dad said sternly.

I sighed in impatience. "Fine, can I go now?"

"Sure." Mom said. I immediately dashed off, barely hearing my father say, "And keep on the path I've marked for you!" I went through the fields playing with, and still chasing that butterfly when "Uncle" Timon and Pumbaa showed up.

"Wel,l if it isn't Princess Kiara?" Timon said nonchalantly. "You should really stay in the shade; the sun is bad for your complexion."

I'm sorry, but the whole "princess" thing was getting to be a pain. I'm a young lioness, not a priceless teacup! "LOOK, will l listen to me? I am not just a princess! I am a lioness as well!" I said, shouting at them. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Timon said, looking a little distracted. "Ugh..." I said in exasperation as I ran off. I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere where I wasn't just a princess to people. I happened to stumble across a cool-looking desert area. I wanted to check it out, so I ran towards it... and bounced straight into a dark brown cub with green eyes. I jumped back in surprise, and slowly started to back away as he got back up.

"Who are you, _Pridelander_?" he snarled haughtily.

"My dad told me to stay away from outlanders…"


	10. Visions of the Past and Future

** Author's note: THE POEM KOPA SAYS IS A LINE FROM YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL BY RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS AND THE SONG STRIKE SINGS IS SHOW ME THE LIGHT OWNED BY GOOD TIMES, WE BY NO MEANS OWN THESE SONGS SO DONT SUE US! **

**Kiara's POV:**

"I bet ya do what daddy says huh?" the cub said, starting to stalk around me.

"N-no…" I said, trying to impress this cub.

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" he laughed as he hopped across logs floating in nearby water. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" He said proudly as he strutted across a log

"Really?" I asked in awe, following him. The idea just seemed so... appealing. Suddenly, he looked back at me with a look of absolute petrification.

"Wuhh... woaaaahh!" He shouted in terror. I turned around to see what he was looking at... and found myself eye to eye with a hungry-looking alligator.

"Aaaaahhh! Run!" I shouted, leaping onto another log as the alligator's jaws snapped together where I'd been only moments before, "This way!" We narrowly escaped, leaping from rock to rock across the river as more and more alligators started rising up around us. We just barely got out of reach of the alligators' jaws as more and more rose up out of the water.

We soon found ourselves on a couple of stones in the middle of the water. We stopped, panting from the excitement, to catch our breaths. "That was a close one." said the cub.  
>"Yeah..." I agreed. Then I found myself in a peculiar situation; the stone I was standing on was slowly rising. With a a shock, I realized what I was standing on. "Whooaaahhh!" we said in unison, before leaping in opposite directions. I climbed up a nearby tree limb floating in the water to get out of reach; meanwhile, the other cub jumped past me, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river. "Hey... what about me?" I shouted at him, angry and scared.<br>"You gotta take care of yourself! I'll distract them. Run!" I watched in fright as he slipped off the last crocodile into the water; as he came up, gasping for air, the crocodiles moved towards him menacingly.  
>"Look out!" I shouted, trying to warn him. But he was so paralyzed in fright, he didn't move an inch. Taking a chance, I leapt on the head of one of the alligators, clamping its jaws shut. "Move it!"<br>We scrambled up a branch and up onto the riverbank, out of the reach of danger. From the top, we rested for a few moments, before moving back to look over the edge. The crocodiles were stillmassing below, furious at being cheated of their meal. I looked over at the cub, smirking. "I did it... I did it!"

"Hah!" the cub laughed. We moved back from the edge of the riverbank, and onto grass.

"Whoah! Did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rawr..." I rolled back onto my back, chuckling. "He was just about to eat you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good." I didn't hear the loud rustling in the grass nearby and continued. "We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!" I said, smiling.  
>The cub nodded. "Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."<br>"I'm Kiara." I said, moving towards him. I crouched down playfully, waving my tail; I reached out and batted him in the shoulder in an attempt to get him to play. "Tag! You're it!" I jumped back, laughing and expecting him to respond; instead of chasing, Kovu just looked at me silently with a very confused look. "Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

**Simba's POV:**

I had just gotten back from patrol when Timon and Pumbaa ran into the cave shouting, "We lost her!"

"Lost who?" I demanded, mind switching into overdrive. _Not Kiara..._

"Kiara she must've wandered off while we were-" Pumbaa was cut off by Timon's elbow to his ribs.

"What he means to say, is that Kiara went to the Outlands. We thought she was chasing a butterfly, so…" he trailed off, slumping a little.

"That doesn't matter; let's go. Lead me to her!" I shouted, suddenly in fear of my daughter's life. I called to Nala and the other lionesses before heading off towards the Outlands.

I arrived by the river that formed our western border with the Outlands, to see Zira and a little brown cub by Kiara. I leapt in front of Kiara protectively before Zira could do attempt anything. "Don't you _dare _touch here!" I growled, glaring at Zira.

"Simba," Zira said in an almost bored tone, as if she would rather be discussing philosophy over chamomile tea.

"Zira, you know what the penalty is for going into the Pridelands." I growled threateningly. I looked down at the little brown cub below me, who was visibly shaking in terro of me. I felt a little bit of compassion on the cub's behalf, but masked it.

Zira just gave me an ingratiating grin. "Yes; but _he_ does not. Oh, you haven't met Kovu have you? He is Scar's heir and was born after you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water. If you need your pound of flesh, here it is." She said, pushing her own son towards me. I read the smug smile on her face; she knew I wouldn't kill him.

I looked up at Zira, eyes narrowed. "No, Zira; I won't stoop to your level- I won't murder an innocent!" I spat, remembering what she had done to Kopa. I picked up Kiara by the scruff of her neck, and the four of us went our separate ways...

**Vitani's POV**:

I walked out of my termite den, only to notice Mom was walking in, shouting for Nuka. I sighed; something told me Kovu almost got in trouble again, I decided to see what all the commotion was... when I saw her standing over Kovu. "You thought you could get to Simba through his daughter? What an idea..." she suddenly switched from scolding to pure joy in seconds. "What an IDEA!" she said, chuckling a little. _Oh no..._ I had heard that dramatic voice change before, and it had only brought me sorrow. I wanted to help Kovu; possibly even take him and run to the Pridelands. But I knew Mom would kill us both, quite literally. I had no choice but to listen as she started singing what began as a simple lullaby, but evolved into something even darker and more sinister. I walked out of the den, sighing as I headed towards Lati, while Mother sang, "I've been exiled, persecuted..."

**Fuwele's POV:**

"Ahem, the meeting is about to start." Brasta said, surprisingly warm compared to his normal tone. Tojo and I nodded before Brasta headed off to the throne room.

A few minutes later, we walked there side by side, as the day slowly started ending and night began. Tojo leaned into my side, a little unsteady even though Brasta was helping to support his other side; I could feel the warmth coming from Tojo's body as he leaned into me, his presence as comforting as ever. I barely noticed when we arrived at the meeting, and was even slightly disappointed that we had to separate from our current position due to the size of the crowd. Everyone, including all the pride's cubs, was there. We worked our way through the crowd and finally got to our position at the far end of the chamber. I observed that Brasta and Dad were already in theri positions by the throne.

Dad took one look at Tojo and narrowed his eyes, giving him the famous "stay away from my daughter or I'll rip you to shreds" glare; but then the most surprising thing happened. Brasta shot a sharp, rebuking look at Father, silently asking him to let Tojo stay by my side. Father said nothing, but nodded grudgingly to show his consent. I took my place next to Brasta and Tojo while Father reclined regally on his throne.

After we had situated ourselves, I saw Strike on a rock; far enough away not be seen, but close enough to listen. Then Dad broke the silence. "My fellow pride members and subjects, you have probably been wondering why I called this assembly at this time of the night. The reason is that two of our old foes are back and out for revenge if they find us. To those of you who were too young to remember or not born then, these villains are the same ones who nearly destroyed our pride with a clan of hyenas several years ago." Severla lionesses growled; they remembered well enough, and would do anything to get their claws on the lions that had caused their pride so much misery. "Their names are Sadic and Drake; thought to be dead, several days ago they attacked and critically injured Strike. We don't know when they will return, but the one thing that is certain is that it will be in numbers; most likely with hyenas again." A good number of the lions that had lived through the previous tragedy shivered; they didn't want to be exposed to the traumatic experience of seeing loved ones ripped apart by the two lions nad their hyena soldiers gain. "I will now turn over this meeting to my son, Brasta, who has the defense plans made."

With that, Dad turned his head to Brasta, who confidently stepped up to speak. "The defenses are simple. We form a back-facing pyramid with the longest line facing the enemy and the sides pushing out. The lions in the center will then leap over the front line and attempt to flank the enemy forces, while our front line drives a wedge between the enemy center to split them off into smaller splinter groups. There will be three triangles: I'll command the Beta force, my father will command the Alpha force, and if Strike is in health when this attack comes he will lead Epsilon force. We have split you up into these platoons, leaving one to three medics in each for medical care. The rest of the healers that can fight will be assigned to the protection of the cubs and main base, which is Strike's den in the center of our underground cave complex. There we will have a basic wall defense, and will fill in the ranks if one of your friends falls. All healers not attached to another unit will be in a fourth group, Hermes squadron. Your job is attending to the sick, and protecting the cubs and infirmary at all times during the battle. Also, as of now we are posting our four fastest hunters as scouts on the borders surrounding our lands. The hunting party, after gathering food, will then spread out into teams of three as scouts for our outermost borders. Are there any questions?" Brasta looked at them with a determined look in his eye; no one spoke. "As you all know, these two are especially dangerous and merciless. You also know that to have any chance of survival we must be ready to protect the lands at all costs. Now, are you with me?" Brasta asked as a small tear ran down his cheek; he knew that there was no way all of us would survive in this conflict. All the lions and lionesses roared their assent. My heart went out to Brasta as he stepped down, leading dad to dismiss us...

**Brasta's POV:**

I walked away with a heavy heart; I knew that this was most likely an act of suicide for at least 1/8 of our pride, but there was no way to cut the losses. I could not get out of my head the thought that my plan would spell the ruin of my pride and family. I needed to be alone; I needed the solace I so longed for, just a little bit of peace and quiet. But I was interrupted by the sound of paws padding down the tunnel; apparently, Strike happened to follow me. I was surprised he could even walk; I guess his tenacity does more than aggravate people. He looked at me, panting a little from the effort of walking, and said cautiously, "You know that it's possible we won't win this time, right?"

"You don't think I know that?" I snapped.

"Brasta, it's not your fault! There is no other way to do this; I know you went over those plans for hours, and I know the fighting ability and strength of our numbers. This was a better strategy than I could've come up with." He said, trying to calm me down; I barely noticed his labored breathing.

"Yes, but when they die, no one else will feel the guilt; the guilt, blame, and pain will all be on my shoulders. _Confiteor Deos omnipotentis, et te, fratrem meum, quia peccava nimis in cogitatione, verbo, et opere. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa ..."_ I started babbling in latin, I was in such a state of anxiety. "I've sent my own friends and family to their graves! I'm no better than Sadic; I viewed them as pawns on a battle plan, not as living beings, and now when I least expect it Sadic and Drake will swoop in, and I'll have to watch as my family is ripped apart!" I almost shouted, reaching a point of near hysteria.

"BRASTA, CALM DOWN AND USE YOUR GOD-GIVEN SENSES!" he shouted, clutching his ribs in pain at the same time. Once he caught his breath, he continued a bit softer. "Look, you are better than them; even if Sadic is a strategist, he doesn't care about who lives or dies as long as he causes pain. You, however, are compassionate and caring, and this here shows it. Brasta, you're feeling remorse for something that hasn't even happened yet. That's how you are different than them; remember that. And always remember that no matter what, I have your back." Strike said, limping off in heaving breaths. I would have gone after him but I decided to let myself think about what he had said. I slowly got up and started following him.

**Kopa's POV:**

After the meeting, I decided to catch up with Fuwele; there were still some things I needed to sort out. I found her sitting on a rock by a cistern in the cave complex, obviously deep in thought. I went over to her and sat next to her, reaching a comforting paw around her. "Anything I can help with?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

She loooked back at me, tears shining in her emerald eyes. "It's just... now this makes it official that they are back, and there's nothing we can do about it…" she said trailing off. She appeared rather terrified, but not of me; of whatever it was she had been thinking about. "Tojo, I'm scared. I know that you, Strike, and Brasta will defend me with your lives, but you have no idea what it feels like to have these demons from the past coming back to haunt you." She trembled, and I wrapped my paws around her even tighter.

"It's okay, Fuwele; I'll won't let you fall, I'll defend you, and I'll be with you through it all... even if saving you sends me to heaven." I said, remembering that old poem I made up about Vitani months ago, shortly after my near-demise. I felt her nuzzle my neck affectionately, staying close. We remained in a state of mutual bliss as we sat there long into the night, that slowly became a searing blaze of igneous passion, enfolding us in it's amorous and breathless tendrils. I felt as our bodies melded perfectly into each other. I felt the warmth of her body, and the beating of her heart; or was it _my_ heart? I couldn't tell anymore…

**Strike's POV:**

I was out walking around, singing softly to myself the song I had written about Fujo when I was searching for her, for some reason that song came to mind now.

"I'm out here on my own

To face the day alone

I need you to get me through the night

I'm lost out in the cold I want someone to hold

I feel you're near, though you're out of sight

And even though we're far apart

I search the moonlit sky

I make a wish to be home with you

Can't you hear me cry?

Show me the light

Someone to lead and guide me

Show me the light

A love to stand beside me

Show me the light

When I fear the dark

A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc

Show me the light."

As I walked along a starry Savannah, I saw an extraordinary and probably hallucinated sight; a star took the shape of Fujo, and descended from the heavens to my side in a column of silvery moonbeams. She was a radiant as ever, quite literally as she was sparkling with argent light. I heard her voice clearly, as it began singing in harmony with me.

"I'm reaching for a star

Wondering where you are

Where is the love searching for me too?

Oh, beyond the mountain top

The dream will never stop

Give me a sign

I'm running out of time

Oh, I know someone is on their knees

Praying for me now

Won't you come and hear my pleas?

Save me somehow

Oh, somehow

Show me the light

Someone to lead and guide me

Show me the light

A love to stand beside me

Show me the light

When I fear the dark

A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc

Show me the light  
>Show me the light..."<p>

Once the last verse had ended, I looked around and saw that her angelic form had gone. As I sank to the ground, growing depressed; but in my sadness, I saw that Kopa and Fuwele together. At least they could have that kind of happiness. I smiled, and decided rest in the spot I had last seen Fujo. Before I went to sleep, though, I searched the celestial map of the heavens until I found a star that glowed brighter than the rest. I smiled and let my emotions take control. "Fujo, thank you."

**Authors Note: the Latin phrase I used means; "I confess to the Almighty Gods, and thee, my brother, that I have sinned exceedingly in thought, word, and deed. Through my fault, my fault, my fault, my most grievous fault."**


	11. Hopes Fulfilled

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: Bring Me to Life is owned by © DWIGHT FRYE MUSIC INC; FORTHEFALLEN PUBLISHING; ZOMBIES ATE MY PUBLISHING**

**I Love You is owned by © TYDE MUSIC; SONY/ATV SONGS LLC; We own neither them nor the Lion King, so please don't sue us!**

**Brasta's POV: **

I followed Strike's footprints in the sand, until I came across a sight that warmed my heart; before me, a few meters away, was my sister, sleeping with a contented smile on her face.

As I walked a bit closer, I realized someone was with her; Tojo. For the first time in a long while, I felt my heart leap for joy, secure in the knowledge that she was in the hands of someone would never hurt her. Forgive me for sounding too mushy; beyond my harsh exterior, I'm truly a romantic at heart. That's why I defended him against my father earlier; I finally saw what there was between them, and I can tell from what Strike has told me that they are growing closer. It gladdened my heart to see my sister finally content with herself, safe in the arms of one who loved her and would protect her no matter the cost. I sighed for a moment as a wave of sadness went through me. If only that could happen to me... but things were never quite so easy.

I happened to look at the sky, and noticed a constellation that looked strangely like a two lions lying side by side. I smiled, and sent a silent prayer up to my mother._ I know now that this is what you meant to happen, and I can no longer say Tojo is out to hurt her. Thank you for everything you have done; I know she is not your child, but I know that it was you who sent Tojo to us. I don't know why or how you managed it, but I thank you sincerely for allowing Fuwele to be happy again._ There was the unspoken thought that she could help me to be happy... but there were more important things than my own happiness. And far easier to obtain... I shook that thought out of my head. At least my sister had found love. With that I headed back to the caves smiling and peaceful at heart, falling into what I hoped was going to be a dreamless sleep. I was dead wrong.

_I find myself transported into the midst of a ferocious battle, surrounded by dozens of lions and hyenas tearing viciously at each other. The sounds of the wounded and dying are clear and sharp, while the stench of corpses stifles the air. I look around wildly, to see my own squadron fighting against a particularly ferocious pack. In panic, I call for my squadron to fall back to a more defensive position... while losing a few close friends in the process. But it to be no use; we were being hemmed in on all sides, soon to be drowned beneath a tide of hyenas..._

_In rage and desperation, I blindly rush the hyenas, smashing through their front ranks just enough for our squadron to get out and escape certain slaughter. As I wheel around with my squadron, I see Sadic leading a pack of hyenas directly towards the infirmary camp. I quickly decide to intercept them; that monster wasn't going to touch our wounded! I yelled an order to my squadron to charge after the group and block them off. Our two sides collide in a wall of fur, blood, and dust, sending wails of pain up and down the ranks..._

_Then I find myself within a ring of flame, in which only myself and Sadic exist. The sky turned blood red, and I could hear the screams of agony as my family was slaughtered. I wheel on Sadic. "HOW COULD YOU?" I scream, leaping at him in a flurry of strikes that he easily blocks, shoving me near the edge of the ring. _

_"How could I? My dear friend, if anything it is what you did. Thinking that foolish plan could keep us at bay. You've no idea what you are dealing with." He says, shivering in pure ecstasy as shrill screams pierce the air. I shuddered at how calm and overjoyed he was to be in the middle of this carnage; it was just too unnatural. He sent me a wolfish grin, and continued. "Ah, one more death and I will have reached my limit for today. Brasta, I will grant you the privilege of being my last kill; after I spend some time on you, I will make sure you see your sister one last time; you will watch her be violated and slowly ripped apart, piece... by... piece." He said, licking his lips in anticipation. _

_"You abhorrent freak of nature!" I scream, leaping at him. As I reach him, my location vanishes, and I find myself in a dark room with only those citrine eyes glowing in the darkness._

_ "You don't know how happy you've made me, Brasta; I thank you for the joy you have brought me, thank you for making my kill so deliciously easy." He says out of the darkness. I feel a white-hot pain shoot up my body, and all I can do is collapse in agony as his insane laughter fills my ears… "And by the way, I'll make sure you see Strike die too.."_

I woke up with a start, cringing in fear; I was panting heavily, and drenched with sweat. My heart was pounding so hard I thought my ribs would burst. I found I was parched drom sweating so much, so I immediately got up to go get some water... and to clear my head.

_Strike has to be right, right? There is no way that that slaughter could ever happen, and even if they got near Fuwele, she would have too many defenders to have to worry. _

_But still, was what I dreamt true? Whould she die? Would HE die?_

_No it can't be; dreams are dreams, and they STAY THAT WAY!_ I mentally shouted as I found myself by the water's edge. After contemplating my thoughts for a bit longer, I decided to check on Strike; I found him sleeping peacefully near the water. As I saw him, obviously _not_ tormented by horrible nightmares, I realized how tired _I_ was, and just collapsed a few metres away. If there was any better place to collapse, I couldn't think of it...

**Kopa's POV:**

I awoke to the sight of fur that didn't belong to me. I felt my heart jump for a moment; but then I remembered last night. I remained in the same position, wondering if she could even possibly feel the same way I did. _Yes,_ I had to admit it to myself as I stared at her peaceful form; I had done the thing form the thing that I had sworn never to do again... I loved her. I would do anything for her happiness. Just looking at her made my heart beat faster and my words stumble. Thankfully I could gaze at her like this without any repercussions for now...

After what felt only like seconds ( but was probably only minutes), Fuwele opened her eyes, allowing a view of her beautiful emeralds. Realization dawned on me, and I scrambled over to the edge of the rock as fast as I could, seeing as I was still injured. I saw her smile at my embarrassment, and as she stretched to wake up, I noticed something; the dark cloud that had been hanging over her for the past few days was gone. I fell gladness fill my heart, since she wasn't so depressed anymore; my heart leapt for joy. I smiled, then started blushing madly as I remembered what I had just gotten away from. "Good morning Tojo." Fuwele said, a bit coyly for her.

"Hi, Fuwele." I said rather sheepishly, despite recent events. I mentally facepawed, _Hi, Fuwele? That's the best you can think of?_

"Thanks for everything you've done; I know that something is happening now, but, um... thanks anyway; I needed the consolation." She said, looking down.

"N-no problem, Fuwele; ya know I'd do any…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to finish my sentence.

"What do you mean Tojo?" she asked, sounding rather anxious.

"Um, Fuwele... I-I-I-" I choked on the words, and turned around at this point. " I gotta go, see ya later!" I said, as a certain three words caused me to sprint with all my speed in the opposite direction.

I stopped somewhere in the desert area around a circle of rocks. I looked around the where I was, and just flopped down onto the ground, furious at myself. _Come on, Kopa! You'll jump into a horde of hyenas, dry her tears, and comfort her in the night, but ya can't even say three little words? What type of lion are you?_

I responded back in my head,_ I've only known her for a week; there is no conceivable way she feels even close to how I do now. Plus, I didn't need another broken friendship, like with Vitani…_

_But things could be different, you realize that?_

_No, I don't; shut up!_ I said trying to win my internal argument with my heart and mind. _She makes me so tongue-tied, I'm short of breath._

_Try a little harder... _I couldn't suppress my emotions, and I just sat there, depressed. I felt words come to my lips, and I could not help but let my emotions come pouring out in the form of singing, as I stared dismally into the sky.

_I have a smile stretched from ear to ear _

_To see you walking down the road, _

_We meet at the lights, _

_I stare for a while, _

_The world around us disappears._

_Just you and me on my island of hope, _

_A breath between us could be miles. _

_Let me surround you, my sea to your shore, _

_Let me be the calm you seek._

I almost began sobbing then, and I felt the choked words come out no matter how much I tried to repress them.

_Oh, but every time I'm close to you, _

_There's too much I can't say _

_And you just walk away._ _And I forgot to tell you... I love you. _

_And the night's too long and cold _

_Here without you._ _I grieve in my condition _

_For I cannot find the words _

_To say I need you so..._

I sighed, and laid down my head; I would never be able to tell her. As I lay there, wallowing in my self-pity, I heard the padding of paws, and I looked up to see Brasta with a fierce look in his eyes...

**Fuwele's POV:**

_Why, why did Tojo run? For a moment, I thought he was going to-_

My inner voice cut me off, quite pessimistic at the time._ No, THAT's just wishful thinking; that whole fiasco proves it. _

_But maybe I was being too subtle, maybe I could've…_

_No, you did everything but tell him you love him, and he was driven away by you._ I broke down crying as I remembered his words from last night; "It's okay, Fuwele; I'll won't let you fall, I'll defend you, and I'll be with you through it all... even if saving you sends me to heaven." He had wiped away my tears and spoken words that comforted my soul; those memories caused me to still have hope. _Curse this feeling; its tearing me apart! But I have to know; I need to know..._

I was about to go search for him, when I saw Strike limp his way over to me. "Fuwele, what's wrong?" he asked when he was within talking distance.

"N-nothing I was just thinking about…" my mind raced to find an excuse.

"Tojo," Strike said knowingly, "I tend to take walks Chrys." He said, using his old nickname for me, as my name means "Crystal."

"Um, what exactly do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"I happened to see a young lion and lioness in love, looking out into the stars, enjoying their present company, and then finally as fatigue took them over going to sleep." He said, finishing with a smile.

"Wait, in love? What do you mean? We couldn't possibly be-" he cut me off.

"Stop and listen to yourself, Chrys! You can't tell me you didn't see the way he defended you, and the way he was always there to comfort you. There is definitely something more there." He said in a slightly lecturing tone.

"But that's what you and Brasta did for me…" I said, trying not to let my emotions rise and confirm my suspicions.

"We're ya brothers it's our job. Well..." he chuckled a little, "at least Brasta is. And you are one of my closest friends; that warrants you being at the top of my list of persons to defend and comfort. Why do ya think I've been around Brasta so much lately?" he said jokingly.

"B-but," I sputtered, "Tojo can't possibly love me! He just left me after…" I trailed off again.

"Let me guess, after stuttering on the word "I", and then sprinting in the opposite direction?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yes... but how did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Because the way he acts around you is almost identical to how I was with... her." He said, a shadow falling across his eyes as his voice fell. "But that's no concern of yours; what I do know is that there is a certain lion who probably wants to talk to you." I began to move away, but he stopped me. "But I'd wait until Brasta's done with him. If ya are smart, ya would talk with him during the festival tonight." He said, winking before he limped off.

My heart leapt at his words, at the slightest chance that what Strike said might be true. I decided to take his advice and I went off to my cave to prepare for tonight; and to talk with my dad. If yesterday was any indication, he would need some convincing…

**Brasta's POV:**

I woke up and happened to hear voices coming from where I had left Fuwele and Tojo; I was about to go over so I could hear their conversation but was stopped by a whisper in the dark. "Let them be." I looked to my right to see Strike, looking back at the two of them. I looked at him inquisitively for a second; he then gestured with his paw towards them, and me. The message was obvious; we should just let things unfold. So we sat there and watched, until I saw Tojo go sprinting off; I was about to go after him when Strike said, "Just wait and let him collect his thoughts, then go after him. I'll work on Fuwele." I nodded, and was about to go when he said, "One last thing; make sure ya get them to the festival on time tonight."

With that, he limped off in Fuwele's direction while I headed off in Tojo's, a plan forming in my head; after I found him, I placed a fierce glare on my face as I approached him. "What was going on back there?" I said sharply, showing some brotherly love for Fuwele. It was funny to see Tojo's reaction. He sat bolt upright, staring at me with wide eyes. "N-nothing! I just got, um…" he looked down at the ground, nervously making little swirls in the dust.

"Nervous?" I said, chuckling as I let my façade drop.

"Wait, you aren't angry?" he asked, shocked.

"Why would I be angry? I think it's great that my sister is finally happy, and actually in love." I said, adding emphasis to the last bit. I hate to say it, but I was honestly a bit jealous of her. She had fallen for someone so easily, and she could have what I had only dreamed of...

"Wait, did you say... _in love_?" he said, totally skipping over everything I said as his face brightened up.

"Yes, I did; you wouldn't happen to reciprocate that feeling… would you?" I said somewhat mockingly. They were HOPELESS. It takes actually having been in love to know the obvious, so they're cluelessness was both refreshing and frustrating. It could be so easy for them...

He looked back down at the ground. "Well um… yeah, but I thought she was just being friendly, so…" he looked down again as realization dawned on him. "And I just left her there! Oh gods! She must think I am a jerk, o-or I hate her! I've gotta go find her and set things straight." He said, ready to bolt; I, naturally, stopped him from doing so.

"Look, Strike has all of this planned. Just go to our festival tonight, and I assure you everything will be okay." I said smiling. "Just remember, even if I have accepted y'all together; if ya hurt her in any way... you're gonna deal with** me**, _brother-in-law_." I said, adding the last part forebodingly. I saw a smile cross his face as he nodded his understading. Just before I left, I heard him say "Fuwele, I won't let you down..."

**Fuwele's POV:**

I arrived in the royal chambers, fear rising in my heart. I knew that I had to get Dad to accept him; but getting him to change his mind was easier said than done. Heck, it wasn't even easily said.

I gulped as I walked up to him. "Um dad, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" I said, courage failing.

He looked down at me with a stern expression. "Yes, what is it about?" he asked tentatively.

"It's about Tojo, Dad. I-I'm pretty sure that…: I couldn't finish my thought; his harsh stare just burned through me.

"You are sure of what?" he said, agitated.

"I-I-I never mind." I said, my courage fully giving out.

"Has he hurt you?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Well, no it's just that…" I said, mumbling.

"Well, out with it! What has he done to you? When I get my claws on him he will have wished to be exiled!" he yelled loud enough to make me cover my ears.

I swallowed, and looked up at him, some of my courage replenishing. "No, Dad! I love him! I assume I need you consent, so I came here to ask." I said, my hope rising.

"You're in love with that rogue? Hmph! No, I won't allow it," I felt my heart shatter at that moment, "and if I see him doing anything at the festival tonight, I swear to all the gods, I will exile him! Understood?" he demanded, knowing I wouldn't disobey him.

He left me with tears welling in my eyes. Now what was I supposed to do? I laid down on the hard stone floor. I felt as if my emotions at the time were ready to come crashing down on me if I did anything to help my pain. I softly began singing, a little song I made up on the spot as I thought about Tojo.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

I took a breath and continued, letting my heart flow into the words.

_Wake me up inside _

_Wake me up inside _

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_Bid my blood to run _

_Before I come undone _

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was crying at this point; I knew if I obeyed my father, I would never be with Tojo...

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie _

_There's nothing inside _

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love, darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul _

_Don't let me die here _

_There must be something more _

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run _

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie _

_There's nothing inside _

_Bring me to life..._

**Kopa's POV:**

I found my way to the predetermined spot in the crowd, watching for Fuwele or Brasta. As I saw her coming my way, I suddenly realized a few things:

1: she looked upset; 2: she was beautiful; and 3: I loved her with everything I possessed.

When she got nearer to me, she only dropped her head and sat next to me sadly. I looked up in confusion, only to meet the snarling face of King Haraka. "You are exiled!" he shouted, cold fury in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, completely shocked and confused.

"For messing with my family! Now leave before I kill you." He said, taking a glance at Fuwele to make sure she was okay. He began to approach me, unsheathing his claws...

"Haraka, STOP!" Strike shouted, jumping in front of me.

"Dad, don't!" Brasta said as he joined Strike.

King Haraka narrowed his eyes at his son. "Hmph! Why shouldn't I? He's been tainting your sister's mind and hurting her. She's so confused, she thinks she loves him." He said angrily, as he slowly moved into a less aggressive stance to speak to his son.

"Father, I know we have been through this! But this time is different; this time, I approve; I and will do anything to make sure these two stay together." Brasta said, readying himself to fight if the need arose.

"Haraka, are you so blind in your anger that you can't tell when your own daughter is happy?" Strike said angrily, glaring up at the king.

"What do you know about love or parenting, rogue?" he said rather pretentiously; that apparently struck a nerve with Strike.

"More than you would know." he said, half furious and half sad.

Haraka looked between the two of them, as I mentally crossed my fingers. He couldn't possibly exile me! Not after everyting I'd done for his daughter... could he? "Very well, rogue. But he is still exiled." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. He couldn't be that cruel!

"No, don't you dare!" Fuwele spat, leaping over Strike and Brasta and closer still to Haraka. She looked back at me, a fiercely protective expression on her face, before she looked back at her father.

"He doesn't belong." Haraka said sternly.

"Yes, he does. I love him, and he belongs with me, in my heart. Is that so wrong?" she said, tears running down her muzzle. So many words went through my mind, but they stopped at the sentence, "I love him." _She loves me!_ I thought, falling into a dreamy state despite the current events.

Haraka visibly shrank, obviously defeated. "Fine, do what you want! But when he leaves, you don't come looking to me for comfort."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Fuwele said darkly.

"What did you SAY?" Haraka said, wheeling around.

"Calm down, Haraka." Strike said, baring his teeth at the king. Haraka looked at the two of them, and abruptly left after shooting me an angry glance. Once he had gone, Strike turned to Brasta. "Come on, Brasta; we should see what the damage is." Brasta nodded, and the two walked off, leaving Fuwele and I alone.

I turned to her abruptly, an expression of hopeless joy on my face. "Fuwele, is what you said back their true?" I asked, hoping I wasn't imagining things.

She looked down sadly. "Well, um... yes, it's true; every word of it. But if you don't feel the same…" she trailed off, looking crestfallen.

I placed my paw underneath her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Fuwele, look at me. I love you with all my heart; I have loved you ever since that day you saved me. I won't let anything come between us, but do you think you can forgive me for running off?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" she said, visible glee spreading across her face as she threw herself towards me, our lips colliding i nan explosion of heavenly fireworks; it wasn't a deep kiss, but we stayed like that for minutes enjoying the bliss. When we both pulled away for air, we both looked up at each other, a newfound light sparkling in our eyes, "I love you." We said in unison.

The remainder of the night was spent enjoying our company and our newfound love. As I laid down to rest tonight, all that was in my head was Fuwele.


	12. Wedding Bells and Funeral Knells

**Author's Note: Yes, we're back! Now, before you read this I want to make something clear; If you review, please give constructive criticism, because a simple "good job" or "great chapter" won't tell me anything. It was good; I want to know what was good; if it was bad, I want to know what was bad, and WHY. That's all. PS: The last paragraph is not for the faint of heart. Be warned for violence, and other... things... Don't like, don't read.**

**Strike's POV:**

After Brasta and I left leaving the two to their own company, we went off in search of Haraka; I was pretty sure he wouldn't like it if what I thought was going to happen happened. We saw him in his private chambers, ranting to himself... until he saw us; his eyes narrowed, staring at us with pure rage. "What was all that about?" he demanded angrily.

"Look, just calm down Hara-" I felt his paw collide with my face with a stinging slap; I reeled backwards onto the ground due to my weakened state.

"I AM THE KING! Use my proper title, weakling." Haraka demanded, much too arrogantly for mine and Brasta's liking.

"Dad, stop and listen to yourself! You are threatening to kill one of our greatest allies when we are on the verge of war! Are you mad?" Brasta shouted.

"Be that as it may... _I_ am in charge here, and its time that rogue learned to respect me." Haraka said pompously, trying to save his precious pride.

"_Rogue_? Is that what you call the lion that has saved your pride and protected it for so many months?_ Rogue_, you say?" I said, rising to my feet as anger rose in me. "I gave up the title rogue when I thought I killed Drake and helped Brasta kill Sadic! That term no longer applies to me." I said, my voice rising.

"Ha you really expect me to believe that a leopard can shed its spots?" he said not know how thin a line he was walking. "What was it you said son? Once a rogue always a rogue?" he said, mocking me.

"That's different..." he said, looking very vulnerable for a second. He composed himself a minute later, continuing. "That was under different circumstances, I now realize that there are good rogues and there are evil ones; you, however, seem too blind to differentiate!" Brasta said heatedly.

"You dare question my authority? I already gave my daughter permission to be seen with that worthless excuse for a lion. What more do you ask?" he said, adding the last part worriedly.

"I think you already know the answer to that Haraka." I said coolly.

"You can't possibly expect me to...?" he said, eyes widening.

"Yes, that is exactly what we mean; if they come to you for permission to become one in marriage, then you must not deny them their happiness." Brasta said, leveling his voice out.

"Why should I?" Haraka said in a whiny tone that a cub would be ashamed to use.

"Becau-" Brasta started, then suddenly turned to me with a strange look in his eyes. "Strike, could you leave my father and I alone for a minute?"

"Very well." I said. I didn't want to protest, since I knew Brasta had something to say to his father in private. I just sighed and walked away, leaving Brasta to sit there alone with his father. _It sickens me to see how someone could be so out of tune with their own flesh and blood as Haraka; why must it be so hard for him to understand?_ I asked myself. I slowly walked towards my den and fell asleep.

**Brasta's POV**

Once Strike had gone, I looked back at my father. "Dad, you're a complete and utter fool! You know that, right?" Dad's fur bristled, and he predictably moved himself into a position of attack. He moved towards me until we were eye to eye.

"Now listen here, _son_; I... am... not... a... fool." He growled, his pride visibly hurt.

I raised an eyebrow, and said in an icy tone, "Oh, _really_? What have you done so far to prove otherwise, hmm? Let's see: you've threatened and attacked my bro- best friend." I quickly fixed my mistake before I continued, "Tried to deny my sister the happiness she has never had before, attempted to _exile_ her potential mate, and even denied that Drake and Sadic were back when I told you the first time. Not a good sign of a good ruler, and the rest of the Pride knows it. They already you're far too stubborn to make any decisions that _you _think would make you look weak. What would happen, say, if the rest of the Pride knew _exactly_ how incompetent you've been lately, hmm?"

Dad froze at that, his eyes widening as I continued, "They would see all the folly you've committed laid bare, and let's see how well-supported you'd be."

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" He stammered. "You're my son! My own flesh and blood-"

"Who, so far, has been trying to _protect_ you, Fuwele, Strike, and the rest of the Pride from certain destruction!" I shouted. Tears began to flow down my muzzle. "I will _not _see Fuwele so miserable just because of your own stupid decisions! I do _not_ want to bear that guilt!" I choked slightly. I looked up at my father, still looking stubbornly impassive. "If you do not let them marry, you will only cause pain. Don't make me reveal your incompetences to the Pride."

Dad was visibly softened a bit; but his face grew stony again as he said, "And you think threatening your father is going to make things better? I am still king-"

"And a poor one at that." I cut him off cooly. "And it's not a threat; it's blackmail. You think you can manipulate things so Fuwele and Tojo can't marry? Fine; not even I'm above manipulation either. It's your choice; let them marry, or the Pride sees who you really are. Understand, Father?"

**Three months later… Fuwele's POV:**

_Wow, I still can't believe this is really happening!_ I thought back to all the events of the past few months; my first date with Tojo, out first kiss, our hang outs and walks... but most of all, just... him. And today, I would finally be able to spend the rest of my life with him. An awkward thought came into my head at that instant as the lionesses tried various ways to "pretty me up" for my trip down the 'aisle'; I wondered how Brasta would feel leading the ceremony. I chuckled inwardly that the fact that my brother, who was also the Pride's shaman, would be the officiate of the ceremonies. I may be the best healer, but he was always the religious one in the family.

I still couldn't believe that Dad said yes; though, come to think of it, he said yes a bit too quickly. But that doesn't matter now. I begin my walk with my father at my side; I looked out into the crowd, and saw almost all my friends and family; the minimum amount of lions were posted on guard duty, seeing as nothing had happened yet. I looked up to the little makeshift stone altar to see Strike standing with Tojo, and saw Brasta fidget uncomfortably behind the altar. I looked at Tojo himself for a while, his bandages were gone, wounds healed, scars hidden under his fur. I then looked into his eyes and for that brief moment time stopped; in his eyes I saw love, caring, happiness, and hope. As our little time warp ended, Brasta began to speak, addressing us.

"My dear friends, you have come together today so that the gods may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of this gods abundantly bless this love. And so, in the presence of the almighty gods and the pride, I ask you to state your intentions." He gestured for us to both come forward to the altar. I stood by Tojo's side, a litttle nervous as I waited for Brasta to begin the questions. "Fuwele and Tojo, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" Tojo and I looked into each other's eyes as we responded at the same time, "I do."

"Will you love and honor each other as mates for the rest of your lives?" We gave the same response. "Will you accept children lovingly from the gods, and bring them up according to the law of the pride?"

"I will." Brasta looked from Tojo to me, and waited a moment before continuing, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right paws, and declare your consent before the gods and this pride." I felt Tojo clasp my paw tightly, obviously not wanting to let go any time soon.

Brasta turned to Tojo and said, "Repeat after me: I, Tojo, take you, Fuwele, to be my mate. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Tojo, take you, Fuwele, to be my mate. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Once he finished speaking, Tojo gave me a little grin before Brasta turned to me.

"Now, repeat after me: I, Fuwele, take you, Tojo, to be my mate. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Fuwele, take you, Tojo, to be my mate. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Brasta looked out at the pride and said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." An agonizing silence fell upon us as we waited for someone to speak up. After about thirty seconds, Brasta looked at us both, and said, in a loud voice, "Nothing? Good. By the power vested in me by the gods and this pride, I now declare you, mates." We all held in our breath.

"You may now kiss the bride." Brasta said somewhat shakily. Tojo and I leaned in and kissed not caring that we were in front of everybody, as we pulled back for air I saw Brasta and Strike with huge grins on their faces. Well, Strike anyway; Brasta had this odd expression on his face before switching back to a grin. I turned around to see my dad give a little smirk. Seeing that bit of acceptance, I joined Tojo and we walked back down the aisle as desert flowers were thrown at us. We went into our new cave and just sat there for a few minutes knowing exactly what the other was thinking... then, as if on cue, we just both starting laughing.

**Kopa's POV:**

_Over the past few months, dozens of things have happened; the most important being that I am getting married in about an hour. _I thought as I paced around in my den. As soon as the thought came into my head, a wave of panic went through me, when I realized... it was only five minutes away now! _Oh gods! How could I have forgotten?_ I sprinted off to go find Strike, seeing as he was my stand-in father for today. My mind was a blur as I found him, so he led me over to where the procession would begin. I saw Brasta come up and sit next to us.

"Well, today's the day I finally get ta call ya my Brother-in-Law." Brasta said jokingly.

"Yeah; well, I hope I will be able to protect her, and care for her, and-" I was silenced by Strike's raised paw.

"Look, Toj; we all know you are worried. Don't worry; I was too…" for a brief moment a shadow fell across his face. "Anyways, just focus on the task at hand; and don't screw the vows up too badly, okay?" he said, giving me another lopsided grin.

"But what if I-" He cut me off again; at this rate I'd never finish a sentence today. "Look, I have to go. Get ready; the ceremony starts soon." Brasta said, giving a wink to Strike. "Okay, Tojo; before we go out there, are you perfectly calm?" Strike asked.

"No. I feel like I could float away with all the butterflies in my stomach." I said truthfully.

"Do you love Fuwele?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Why do ya think I'm marrying her?" I said defensively, briefly forgetting my nervousness.

"Good; cause here we go..." Strike said, taking his cue from Brasta to start walking up the aisle to the altar. As we sat up there, waiting, my nervousness came back in waves... and then I saw _her_; all my fears were instantly washed away. Memories of love, safety, and peace came rushing into my head when I saw Fuwele. I couldn't help but stare; with her there I couldn't feel nervous anymore. Then her eyes locked into mine about halfway up the aisle. All I could see was love, joy, hope, and surprisingly devoid of all nervousness. We made our way up to the altar as Brasta began the ceremony...

Not a short while later, the wedding was almost over. "Speak now or forever hold you peace." Brasta finished looking out into the crowd after noticably giving Haraka a glare. "Nothing? Good. By the power vested in me by the gods and this pride, I now declare you, mates."

A moment of silence. Then... "You may now kiss the bride." Brasta said, stepping away from the altar. We stayed there our lips locked for what seemed like eternity, until we pulled away for air. We walked out of the procession to our new home, the scent of desert flowers prominent outside. Once we got there we just sat down like old times and stared at each other knowing exactly what each other was thinking, then all of the sudden we just burst out in laughter.

**Strike's POV:**

_Well, it finally happened! I guess ya were right, Fujo._ I silently joked in my head, as the wedding's after-party was still going on. I decided to go take one of my longer walks, seeing as I was still out of shape due to my wounds recently healing; my face was a bit scarred under the fur, and I still carried the smell of scorched fur, but in all other ways I hadreturned to normal. I happened to walk by the young couples' den only to hear roaring laughter coming from it.

I just smiled and moved ahead walking further into the desert. I was enjoying the feeling of the desert breeze blocking the heat of the day. But on the wind a scent that I was dreading came to my attention, something sharp, bitter and metallic …blood. My eyes widened when the scent wafted to my nostrils. I looked around wildly; I couldn't see anything yet. I went to investigate the scent... and saw a nauseating sight; our guards were dead. Their mangled corpses lay scattered on the sand; every inch of their limbs caked in blood, all of their faces twisted in an death stare of complete agony.

There was only one conclusion to come to; there was no one this brutal, but _him_. _He_ had done this. They were back...

Without another thought, I sprinted back towards the Pride to sound the alarm…

**Sadic's POV:**

With Drake and I's alliances pledged and formed, we marched back to the old borders of the desert pride. I sent a few scouts out collecting intelligence; they came back reporting that there were guards, but a rather suspiciously small number. I decided to give the pride a little welcoming gift...

I chose a small squadron consisting of myself and two hyenas to surround the group of three lionesses and two lions. We dispatched the lions much too quickly for my taste; but the look of fear on the lionesses' faces when they saw the sand thirstily drinking up their comrades' blood was priceless. And the best part? There was no one around to be responsible for it. We let them look up at us in fear awhile longer, and then I gave the command. We attacked, killing two ... but I left one alive enough for the hyenas to quench their lusts.

I walked over to her, loving the pleading look in her eyes. As I came nearer, I extended my claws, readying myself for the thrill that was about to come. I tore into her side, ripping viciously into her flesh, making her roar out in pain as rivulets of blood pooled onto the sand. I stepped back and admired my handiwork; a good chunk of her fur and flesh had been torn away, leaving a bloody gash. I smiled, and continued my fun. "Oh, you have such lovely fur my dear... Now let's see how it looks when it's flayed from your bones, yes?" I placed the tips of my claws across her abdomen, brutally punched them beneath her fur and muscle, and drew back my claws in a long, satisfying rip. "I'm siiiiiinging in the rain, just siiiingggiiing in the rainnnn!" I sang as I saw the agony in her eyes, and was loving every minute of it. "What a glorious feelin! I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds. So dark up above; The sun's in my heart and i'm ready for love..."

She was whimpering by now, begging for me to leave her to die. But she was quiet soon enough; I gave the order, and the hyenas soon silenced her in a way I'd rather not mention. I just watched with fascination as I saw her face twisted in silent screams, while the hyenas used her to gratify their own desires. This was just too blissful! I couldn't stop my happy heart from singing. "Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain; I've a smile on my face. I walk down the lane with a happy refrain; just singin', singin' in the rain!" Once they were done, she barely had enough will to live, and now her eyes only held a desperate supplication; a demand for death.

But I was not yet satisfied; I watched her throughout the entire midday as she squirmed and writhed in pain, unable to move from her wounds as the sand found it ways into her cuts. The salt content of the sand made things all the worse for her, slowly infecting her wounds as the sun speeded up the process, cauterizing her wounds and stripping them of any sort of healing potential. I hadn't had this much fun in so long! "

Eventually, the lioness could take no more; she brought her own claw up to her throat and slit it, sending a spurt of ruby onto the already-bloodied sand. The shiver that went down my spine was one of pure euphoria; it was one thing to torture and kill someone, but it was entirely different to agonize them until their own mind turns against them and they kill themselves out of desperation. It was just so..._ delicious._

But my hunger needed more, and more it would have. "Dancin' in the rain... I'm happy again... I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain..." _Better be ready, Desert Pride; I'm coming for you... _

**Author's Note: "Singing in the Rain" is owned by Metro-Goldwyn Meyer, not me. **


	13. They're Coming

**AN: I am extremely sorry I have not worked on this story for a while! After my co-writer left suddenly and unexplainably, I've been floundering for ideas. But now I've moved back onto this fic, at least for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kopa's POV<strong>

It was Spring of the following year when I entered a living nightmare I would rather not remember. It was perfectly normal morning, or so it seemed. The sunlight was pouring into the den, shedding it's comforting warmth on Fuwele and I as we lay side by side. "Wake up, dear." I said, tapping her lightly on the nose. She stirred and blinked her eyes as the sun reached her.

"Uggh, morning already?" She had never been fond of mornings.

"Yes, hun. Time for the morning hunt." I smiled as she yawned and stretched groggily. I looked from her to smile at the little ball of fur nestled in between us; my little daughter, Maua.

Fuwele and I had been married ten months, about. Though occaisionally, I had to question whether I truly loved her. I was extremely fond of her, no doubt; but it wasn't a mentally incapacitating, can't-spend-a-minute-without-you passion like it had been with Vitani. She was caring, soft-spoken, and a wonderful mate who given me all her devotion. But there were days my thoughts wandered to someone else, and Fuwele knew it. "What are you thinking about?" she would ask me sometimes as I sat alone, a note of jealousy in her voice. I usually gave a slightly guilty flinch, for I was remembering home. Don't get me wrong; I loved our home. But that didn't prevent me from thinking back to the Pridelands, to Mum, Dad... and Vitani.

Soon Fuwele was beginning to see how often I sat alone, thinking, so she changed her question. "Who are you thinking of?" she would, and I couldn't help but to see that little spark of jealousy in her emerald eyes. I never said who it was, but somehow Fuwele knew. "It must be a lioness. I can tell from the look on your face." I never confirmed it, but she knew; she always had good intuition- it was like I could just look into her eyes and all my secrets would be suddenly visible to her. "You're thinking about your Pridelander lioness." she used to say. She was right. I had told only her, Strike, and Brasta that I was from the Pridelands; about my home, about Zira, my family, and my real name... but I had never mentioned Vitani to Fuwele. Strike and Brasta, and Brasta had been more vary of me afterwards- the usual "I'll kill you if you hurt her" stuff. Despite the fact that Fuwele knew I was hiding somethng, she seemed to accept my wandering thoughts. I was always faithful to her. And I adored my dear Maua.

At that moment, Brasta took his opportunity to pop in out of nowhere. "Morning, Kopa," he said amiably, padding his way across the cave. Even though he knew about Vitani, he'd been much kinder to me in the past ten months than he was before. Strike had treated me same as ever, of course; even better once he completely healed.

Fuwele took Brasta's appearance as a cue to head off. "I'll see you when I'm back from the hunt." she said, licking my cheek as she walked by. I couldn't help but smile as she headed out of the cave.

"Be safe, dear." I said.

"I will!" she yelled over her shoulder before moving out of my view. Ever since we discovered the mangled corpses of our sentries on the night of our wedding, the whole Pride had been on high alert. For the past several months, Strike and Brasta had insisted on keeping a constant border patrol. Ever since that incident, they had been inseparable- always at each other's back even more than usual. Whether it was because of brotherly worry, guilt over the death of their fellow pridemembers, or just a mutual paranoia, I couldn't tell. To be honest, I think Brasta was closer to Strike than to Fuwele, his actual sister. Not that I could blame him- they had both suffered together, back in the first battle with Drake and Sadic. And knowing Brasta's bad habit of feeling disproportionately guilty for things that weren't his fault, I was glad Strike could help him keep a clear head.

Slowly I turned to Brasta, who had just begun to lie down in the corner of the den. "How's the patrols been going?"

A strange shadow came over his face- I couldn't tell if it was from fatigue, confusion, or something else. "Good so far." He paused, looking troubled. "However, I can't help but think..."

"What?" I asked. Brasta was never one to just spit what he was thinking out, so I was curious why he was doing so now.

Brasta looked at me, his voice uneasy. "I just... have a bad feeling about today. You know **they** could show up any day now."

I caught onto his worries immediately. Frankly, I think he was a bit too concerned about Drake and Sadic. His vigilance ever since the slaughter of our sentries was admirable of course; but it had a slightly obsessive edge to it, something I had never seen in Brasta before. And to be honest, it scared me a little. Looking back, I wish I had been more receptive to his warnings. "Brasta, we all know that! We know that those two are dangerous-"

"Then why is it only Strike, myself, and a few occasional volunteers are keeping watch, hmm?" he snapped. "You don't really know how dangerous they are..." I shivered a bit at the urgency in his tone, pulling my sleeping Maua just a bit closer against me. I knew the two were dangerous from what Fuwele and Brasta had told me before- however, I did not believe they were almost demons from Hell like Brasta liked to imply. In my mind, they were just a couple of nasty lions who could easily be found and disposed of- I never once dreamed they were as devious as they were told. And even if they were, why on earth would they stick around here? I suppose if I'd paid more attention to Strike after he was injured, I would know better.

"I know, I know! As you've said a million times before, they're pure menace. However... I can't help but think they've most likely moved on to ravage somewhere else. I think the massacre was more of a solitary thing so Sadic could get his thrills in and Drake could keep us all on edge in one blow. In fact, I'm quite sure they just left. It's been ten months, Brasta- why the hell would they stick around here?"

Brasta gave me a hard look. "Revenge. Served cold as a desert night. And of course, to finish their precious masterpiece- the pride's destruction. They're nothing if not driven." I didn't like the smoldering anger in his eyes on bit.

"What on earth would be the point in sticking around? I mean, didn't they do this once already? Drake's got his ego fed, and Sadic got his disgusting idea of fun in. What more could they want with revenge?"

"My death. Strike's death. My Father's death. The complete annihalation of every last lion, lioness and cub in this pride."

I shook my head. "What on earth would be the point? It's just petty revenge..."

Brasta gave me an exasperated look. "Considering your history with certain persons motivated by petty revenge-"

"Don't go there." I cut him off. I was really in no mood to bring Zira into this conversation- I prefer to remember happy occaisions, thank you very much. And unlike Brasta, I didn't want her dead- she was still Vitani's mother, however warped her mind was. "At least Zira had good in her at some point... before Scar corrupted her."

"Oh, and how did your lovely granduncle end up the way he did, hmm? Greed and revenge. In the end, it all comes down to greed... and petty revenge."

I was honestly gettign annoyed by his little lecture, and snapped. "You're one to talk about petty revenge, with your obsession with Sadic!"

He looked stunned, as if someone had punched him in the throat. He caught his breath a moment later, looking rather insulted. I mentally hit myself on the head- I shouldn't have said that. "It's hardly the same thing." he said, his tone much softer, his eyes not angry anymore. Just.. worried. "Sadic and Drake tried to take everything from me- Strike, Fuwele, my Father and Mother, and all the rest of my pride. I don't want to see someone else- like you- suffer the same terror I did. Have you ever been afraid that in the blink of an eye, everyone you've ever cared for would be ripped away? I have- and I don't want anyone else to feel like that."

I was, to be frank, rather humbled- I, stupid as I was, had never thought of it that way. All I could do is nod. "I understand."

For the first time all morning, I saw him smile. "Good." And with that, he laid down where he was, curling up on the floor. With a sigh, I turned away and looked down at my little daughter Maua, still curled fast asleep. "Daddy's here to protect you, little one." I said fondly, finding myself drifting off to sleep beside my daughter.

"Brasta, Kopa!" Several hours later, I awoke with a start to see Strike running into the den, terror in his eyes. _Oh no... _Whatever was going on, it couldn't good. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brasta jump up almost immediately, running to his friend's side.

"Strike, what's the matter?" Strike turned towards me, looking at me as if I was mad, and spoke the two words I dreaded with all my heart.

"They're coming."

**AU: Sorry to keep y'all hanging for so long. Hopefully you enjoyed this one. Remember, reviews are love! Until next time... Brasta out!**


	14. Goodbyes and Arrivals

**Chapter 14: War is Upon us! **

**AN: For this chapter, I would like to like to thank my new co-writer and beta TheCoolKat for his help. It's taken a while, but here is the next chapter!**

**Strike's POV:**

At that point, everything turned into alarm. Kopa stood there frozen for a few seconds, until Brasta shouted. "Kopa! Take Maua to safety and alert the lionesses. For the Gods' sake, get going!" Kopa nodded and ran out of the den. I ran to join him, but was stopped at the last second.

"Strike!" Brasta shouted.

I stopped and turned around. Drake and Sadic's forces were on their way to slaughter the pack. Every man, woman, and child were desperately trying to get into each of their positions with what little time they had left, and Brasta, the mastermind behind this entire defence plan….was just standing idly by while everyone else took action. That didn't make any sense, and it certainly didn't make it sense for him. Intrigued, I padded over towards him.

"It's total chaos!" I said, raising my voice just so Brasta could me hear over all the noise our friends and pridemates were making.

"Yeah, just like last time." he replied.

I frowned. I knew what he was getting at. "No, it's not like last time." I argued. "We're prepared for this this time, we have a plan, and we have you." I reminded him.

Brasta of course said nothing, it wasn't like I had been expecting him to, and glanced over at Tojo…or should I say Kopa. The lion was talking to several of our pridemates outside the den. He had already said good-bye to Maua, now I could see he was covering up any kind of worries he had with his best brave face. Something Brasta was attempting to do, but doing it badly for some reason.

"Strike, if we don't make it out of this…" he suddenly said.

I didn't like where he was going with this. I had heard enough talk about death since the call went out that we were being invaded. "We are going to make it out of this." I said firmly.

"Let me finish." he growled, and I backed off. His mind already made up about whatever he was about to say, and I knew Brasta well enough to know it was impossible to change it now. He was too stubborn, just like I was. "I want to thank you for helping me and family out this past year. You may have started out a rogue, but you've been more than a good friend to all of us, and a good... brother." he confessed. Though brother didn't seem to be the word he was looking for.

I grinned a little, but I still wasn't ready to drop my point. If I was really the friend Brasta said I was, I wouldn't let him keep doing this to himself. "Brasta, I promise you, we're not going to lose this battle. So long as I'm still breathing, I will protect you and our pride." I said.

He only stared at me. Except, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he wasn't staring at me, but staring right through me. Especially when a solitary tear rolled down his face. "Brasta, don't do that zoning out thing on me now. Not now!" I complained.

This seemed snapped him out of it, for the time being, and he smirked at me. I knew before he spoke that he was going to change the subject. I hated it when he did that. "Forget about me. Aren't you going to say your good-byes?" he asked.

"No, because we're going to survive this." I insisted.

He snorted. "Strike, this is hardly the time to go into denial. This is a war. And all wars have casualties. So in the small chance that something does happen to one or both of us, we shouldn't go with any regrets, should we?" he asked me patronisingly, though not in an arrogant way.

Damn it! He used logic against me. And good logic at that. I hesitated, before I finally gave in. "Fine. Brasta, you and I haven't always been the best of friends." Hid face dropped a little with that. A hint of regret? "But you've been a good friend to me this past year too. You stood up to your own father on my behalf, and that's something no lion has ever done for me. Thanks." I said, extending my paw towards him like any self-respecting lion would do before battle. How was I to know he would take it one step further?

One second Brasta's grabbing my arm and the next second he's hugging me, like how a brother would say goodbye to his sibling before they parted ways for an unknown amount of time. He really had come to see me as a member of his family. Considering the rather cold welcoming he gave me when I first arrived, I was touched.

"Goodbye Strike." he mumbled, and I knew it took a lot of effort on his part just to be this vulnerable.

"Goodbye Brasta." I replied, returning the embrace.

I couldn't imagine what kind of hell he was going through up there in his mind, because the way he held onto me, it was like he never wanted to let go. This was a side of Brasta I had never seen before. He didn't just seem paranoid and guilt-ridden like he had for the past ten months; he also looked broken, and resigned to the fate he was certain would befall him and his comrades. But I meant what told him; hell itself would freeze over before I let those monsters hurt my family again.

When we finally did pull away from each other, we were almost trampled by another wave of frenzied lions. Drake and Sadic's army was almost here, and little did I know it then, but this era in my life and all our lives was not only about change, but come to an irrevocable end.

**Brasta's POV:**

I could feel it; the spectre of death was in the air. It was in front of us, behind us, above us, amongst us. Everyone of us were on edge, waiting, praying. None of us completely knew what was in store for us; all we knew as that we were going to die. We just didn't know which one of us.

With that in mind, we stood silently, watching on. We were already in our formations- a backwards wedge formation, with the tip facing the entrance to the caves. Two smaller wedges were on the right and left of our main force, covering our flanks. I stood in the front line of the left, and I glanced across at Strike at the right. In front of the ridge where our caves were was an enormous hill, sloping up away from us- we would see them when they came. For good or ill, I had yet to know.

A fool would say we were in hell. But even I, one of the most religious lions in our pride, knew that hell was nothing compared to what was about to befall us. Sometimes I hated being right. But I usually was. Now all that was left to do was wait for them to come to us. So why did I have still have that sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't going to work? That... No I couldn't think like that. All the other lions and lionesses were focused on getting to their jobs, and I had to be too. Soon anyway.

Kopa had already taken his position on the front line, having already said his hasty good-byes to Maua and Fuwele. Despite all our differences in the past, I knew he was a man of his word, and would protect his mate and his cub to his last breath. I wish that was enough to placate me. But all the comfort and reassurance wouldn't help me shake the terrifying idea of my sister at Drake and Sadic's mercy, their jaws tearing into her...

Or Strike. I had said my own good byes, but couldn't help but worry what would happen to him. This was one of the things I was the miss the most when I was dead. I would miss my pride and my family, but most of all I would miss him. My roguish adopted brother. The brother who I sometimes, foolishly, found myself wishing was more than...

I froze. I thought I had heard something. But that couldn't be; it was too quiet. There was no sign of **them**, not a whisper of their movements. Nothing but the sharp whistling of the wind...

Then came the laughter. Horrible, screeching, insane laughter, like gleeful demons cackling away in hell. Incessant, piercing, seemingly disembodied laughter that sent a chill up my spine. I looked ahead- but all I could see nothing but the hot sun over the crest of the hill. I looked closer, squinting my eyes- and thought I saw something. My eyes widened as I realised I was right, and the laughter got louder and louder as **they **appeared on the top of the hill, one after another. Dozens upon dozens of hyenas, laughing in spite, laughing with bloodlust and fury. And last but not least appeared Drake and Sadic, leering cruelly down at our poor, outnumbered force.

They had finally arrived. _Kyrie eleison_.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! **


	15. The Battle for the Pride: Part I

**Chapter 15**

**Brasta's POV:**

The beginning of the battle started out orderly, but deteriorated into complete terror and chaos. Less than two minutes ago, we were all standing calmly in our formations; next, we were having a mass of over a hundred bloodthirsty hyenas speeding down the hill towards us.

"Damn it!' I cursed. They had the height advantage. How could I have been so stupid? I looked frantically to the left at the centre squadron; we had to hold our centre, or they'd break through. I glanced back at my troops. "Hold!" I shouted. "Hold back!" We couldn't advance yet, or we'd leave our right flank completely open. Five seconds... four seconds... three seconds... two seconds...

"Forward!" I shouted, as the hyenas smashed hard into our centre. With a shout of rage, I charged forward, colliding into the mass of hyenas with all my weight. A couple were instantly stunned, giving me the time to slash into them with my claws. I heard a couple of pained yelps as a spray of blood hit my vision; the two in front of me were down. However, I now had the attention of the rest of their entire left flank. With shrieks of rage, they threw themselves at my force, biting and tearing with wild abandon. I glanced across the sea of hyenas for a moment; Strike's force was on the opposite side of the hyenas from me, fending off their right. It looked like an almost improbable situation- a great mass of hyenas punching right at our centre like a giant fist. But I knew we might have an advantage if we could concentrate our attack here, peppering their flank with quick, but brutal attacks, then pulling back to hit in a different place.

There are at least two main advantages to being a lion- for one, our claws are sharper than the dull, but no less painful, ones of the hyenas. This of course meant I could do some real damage, while the hyenas could only scratch and bruise the skin. Second, we have weight advantage- as evidenced, we could stun them with a powerful enough blow. However, we have our weaknesses as well- and I knew the hyenas would make the most of them. They were smaller and faster, and there were more of them- so we couldn't underestimate them and get ourselves surrounded, or they could overpower us, one by one. Therefore, we had to stay together!

My lions were converging quickly upon their flank, trying to claw their way towards the front of their line. My eyes widened, and I shouted to one of my lieutenants, "Get the troops back here, Nyetse! Send them to the rear of their left, not the front!" Nyete nodded as he shouted to his own troops. They quickly reformed into a small wedge formation and pummeled at the centre of the left flank, clearing a shallow path to the rear. Satisfied, I glanced back at the rest of my troops- maybe about ten or eleven lions. It was then I realised exactly how badly outnumbered we were. A hyena's claw grazed the side of my muzzle, and I responded with a snarl and a powerful swing at my attacker. The hyena reeled back and fell to the dust, dazed. I wasted no time clamping my jaws around the hyena's throat, crushing it hard. It fell limp quickly; It was almost too quick for hyena scum. I released the hyena and almost immediately spat; the blood had left a bad taste in my mouth.

The din of battle was growing louder, the sound of roars and yelps and growls deafening me. Clouds of red dust swirled and flew up from the spots where bodies hit the ground, choking and blinding us all. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to see through the fighting mass, Our troops were fighting well and hard, most with bloody coating their claws. I couldn't see how many of us were wounded in the haze of battle, but could at least make out a few fallen lions. My father, surprisingly, was fighting viciously at our centre, swiping wildly at every hyena that came near. Distracted for a moment, I felt a sharp pain in my side; I growled and slashed blindly at my attacker, to be rewarded by a yelp and a thud. I turned back around, chiding myself; I couldn't afford to be distracted in the heat of battle. Quickly, I finished off my attacker with my teeth and took the moment to pounce on another, crushing its ribs. I was wounded; but it wasn't grave enough to hinder me. Damned if I'll stop fighting due to a few scratches. But as I glanced around the battlefield, I saw something that made my breath catch in my throat.

Strike was surrounded, battering away desperately at his assailants. He had more than a scratch or two- he was bleeding from several nasty claw marks along his side, and a shallow gash along his back. My eyes widened- he couldn't possibly hold of all of them at once? A sudden and overpowering sense of rage filled me as one of the hyenas sank its teeth into his shoulder, causing a roar of pain. I looked to my left- another one of my lieutenants was lying on his back, his stomach gashed open, staring blankly up at the sky as a hyena devoured him. And to my right, amidst the sea of hyenas, several other of my friends were dying, crushed beneath the jaws of the hyenas, gasping their last breath away. I looked back at Strike, and I knew what I was going to do; no, what I had to. The bloodlust was upon me- the kind of adrenaline-pumping, single-minded madness that had spurred lions of the highest self-control to rip and tear and hyenas could hurt me, but they were **NOT** going to kill Strike as long as I had breath in my lungs! With a roar of my own, I charged straight towards them, spurred on by fury... and a few other things.

**Strike's POV:**

Trouble cannot even come near to describing the bloody situation I found myself in. Thanks to one of my idioticlieutenants trying to advance his squad too early, he left a gap in the left flank of our formation; and naturally, about a dozen hyenas went pouring through that gap, straight for me. I will die here, I thought, at the foot of this hill, and then I hated them all. Every last one of the bastards had come to kill us. But I was planning to repay the favor, first.

I crouched low and blindly swiped at them, trying to keep them as far away from me as possible. However, this did not work so well- they dodged the blow and leapt at me. I don't know what you've heard about hyenas- but however blunt their claws may be, it's still quite painful when nearly twelve hyenas are trying to get on top of you and tear you apart. Dull pain streaked across my sides, like being hit with the claw end of a dozen hammers, as they tried their best to hurt me. With a growl, I swung again at the hyenas, this time succeeding in knocking a couple off me. I gave a satisfied smirk at the whimper that sounded from my staggered opponents, but I didn't have much time to respite, as a hyena's teeth pierced my shoulder. Pain lanced across my entire left side, and I couldn't help the roar of agony that escaped my jaws. Then the strangest thing happened- I found my roar answered from nearby. I glanced to the right, across the field for a moment- and though the mass of hyenas, a tan blur was heading straight for me. Gods be praised, it was Brasta!

He ran at the hyenas with a fury I had never seen before, a sort of madness glowing hot in his green eyes. He was crying, as if venting an anger and frustration he had been holding back until now. He charged and swiped at them, teeth bared, screaming as loud as he possibly could. Again and again they attacked, and again and again their throats crushed in his powerful jaws. Soon, they were all off of me- and all dead but one. That one just looked at me, and I could see the fear in it's eyes. Then the head turned to meet Brasta's eyes, hard and bright with tears. It tried to run, but it was no use. Brasta forced him to the ground, and sobbed in rage as its stomach was gashed open. Again and again he ripped, as if letting all the combined emotions of months out upon the poor dead hyena, as I headed towards him. "Brasta! Brasta!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder. He just looked at me blankly for moment.

"Gods." he whispered, and a look of pity and self-loathing came into his eyes as he looked down at the mutilated corpse. "Gods in Heaven..."

"It doesn't matter." I said, as he his face towards me. "You saved me anyway." I said with a pained grin. I suppose I should have been more thankful. But the look in his eyes when he attacked those hyenas... it scared me.

Brasta shook his head robotically, and looked up at me, eyes now pitiful and red from dust and crying. He was a sight to be feared- his coat spattered with blood, his claws coated with the same, and a couple scratches on his back. Then again, I don't suppose I looked much better- probably worse, I thought with a grin. he didn't return the grin, and just gave me a look of such intense emotion, his eyes burning coals that seared into my soul. What emotion it was I couldn't specify- there were too many to be counted. Fear, anger, frustration, and something else. Whatever it was, it was gone in a second as he blinked, and looked away with one simple statement. "They were trying to kill you. I took care of it."

I simply nodded. "And you did a good job of it." As I turned to look at the field, I heard two distinct roars from nearby. I look up- and it was Drake and Sadic at the top of the hill. As if a sudden alarm had been triggered, the hyenas immediately stopped what they were doing and retreated back up the hill, leaving their dead and wounded comrades behind. They retreated over the top of the hill until they were out of sight. Now only Drake and Sadic were left on the hill, dark silhouettes against the noonday sun. They leered down at us, and Sadic opened his mouth, his voice booming down at us.

"You have one hour to collect your wounded. After that... well, my boys will have lunch, won't they?" The chorus of laughter started again, from out of our vision. I turned to Brasta to see an expression of complete horror on his face that matched my own.

"An hour? He's actually giving us time?" I said in disbelief.

"No." He shook his head, looking at me piteously. "He's going to rest his troops for an hour. Then- he's going to watch us all die."

**AN: Annnnd THAT, ladies and gents, was the beginning of the battle for the Desert Pride. Remember, reviews are love! I know- my cliffys are horrible. You'll just have to wait unti lthe next exciting chapter of the Pridelands Reborn! Brasta and TheCoolKat out!**


	16. The Battle for the Pride: Part 2

**Chapter 16**

**Brasta's POV**

The dirt was brittle, crunching beneath my paws as I paced back and forth, while the growls and whimpers of dying and wounded lions sounded all around me. I was half out of my mind with guilt and anxiety, muttering to myself. "That twisted son of a bitch..."

We were in a nasty position; my troops had repelled the first attack- but I was not confident we could repel the next one. We were trapped like antelope- Sadic's forces were over the hill, pinning us down. With a sigh, I looked around, observing the situation.

It was not a pleasant sight; blood spilt on the parched dirt, the corpses of our fallen comrades and our foes lying on the ground. Buzzards circled above, eyeing the carrion below. Would I end up like my friends, food for scavengers like buzzards- or worse, hyenas? I shuddered as I thought of my sister- or worse, Strike- ending up like that. The thought of even the rest of my pride- even those I didn't know particularly well- ending up like that was enough to send a pang through my heart. I hung my head as a wave of despair and nausea went through me. Everything seemed nearly hopeless before- but the reality of what that meant was rapidly crashing down around me.

I sat there, consumed in my thoughts, until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "It's not hopeless yet." I rapidly turned around to see Strike, looking every bit as weathered as I felt- but still somehow smiling. And unlike me, his smile was not fake. I felt myself brighten a bit- he'd been making me do that a lot, lately. And thanks to my actions during the first attack, he might be around a little longer for that to happen.

"I know." I said, keeping up my own smile a bit better. _But it certainly feels like it_, was the unspoken implication, and the brief frown on his face showed that he'd got it. "So, what are the casualties?" I said, moving onto a different subject.

Strike looked back towards a side entrance to the caves, which led to our little infirmary. "We've got about twelve lions dead, and about seven wounded." I winced- that may not sound like much, but in a pride of a little over forty, that was a lot. I breathed a sigh, and asked,

"Who?"

"Kioo, Hariri, Pamba, Hasira, Zamaradi, Akiki, Almasi, and Jiwe are wounded; Jiwe's dying as we speak. Not sure who's dead yet- the bodies were in no condition to tell." I growled low in my throat. Those hyenas were downright detestable, and getting more so by the minute. I recognised the names of course- I had at least known them all. I had never been more than acquainted with most of them though- Jiwe, Strike's lieutenant, was the only one I'd really considered a friend. We'd been good friends back when I was a cub. A few complications had arisen when I'd gotten older, however, and we'd grown apart. Now I could barely remember him at all, I thought with a small amount of guilt- ever since Strike had arrived, my attention had been elsewhere. Was that what would happen to me- gasping my last breaths away, alone?

I shook my head with a sigh, my mask of indifference seemingly frozen onto my face. "How's Father doing? And Toj- sorry, Kopa and Fuwele?" I had to at least make sure they were alright.

"Haraka's a bit scratched but none the worse for wear. Complained a lot more than it actually hurt." My mask slipped into a genuine grin to match his- there he went again, bringing a glimmer of lightheartedness to a time so dark. "As for Fuwele- she's busy tending to the sick, while Kopa's keeping watch over Maua." My little niece, like the rest of the cubs, had been hidden away in a side chamber of the cave system, on the side opposite the infirmary. I couldn't help but think of her fondly- my adorable little niece never talked much, but was still endearing.

"And you?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I can still fight, thanks to you." For a second I wondered if that was a bad thing; I didn't want him dead. Quite the opposite, really. But then again, I didn't want to see him badly wounded, either.

"You're welcome." Strike smiled again, then looked up at the sky, blinking. The sun was more than directly overhead, at about the one o'clock position. He looked down with a sigh.

"It would seem our hour's almost up. I'll get my troops ready again- you get yours. I need to choose a new lieutenant, anyway." With curt nods, we headed back towards the main entrance of the caves, where the relatively undamaged members of the pride were waiting in a small semicircle, including Kopa and Fuwele lying down together near the front. I could see the looks on their faces- hopelessness, exhaustion, anxiety, fear. Everything I felt myself. And how I envied them for it. They could show what they felt openly- I couldn't afford it. I had to be the strong, confident commander- a role which suited Strike more than me at the moment, to be honest. But I couldn't let them down, I couldn't let them see- it would only hinder the battle and lower their morale.

"Alright, my cheery lot- get up. We still have a battle to finish- and win, Gods willing." I wasn't entirely sure the Gods were even caring right now- it certainly didn't feel like it. But like every other little worry, I had to put that aside. They needed someone to give them hope, someone to raise their spirits- and I would have to do my best. "Less than an hour ago, they came at us, smugly laughing at our misfortune- well, who's laughing now?" I said bitterly. "We repelled them once, we can repel them again-"

"That's right." piped up my father. His face took on an expression of haughty defiance- which was just what we needed right now. "Those mangy mutts thought they could take on us lions, and look what happened! Sadic and Drake sent them running back to them like the whipped pups they are."

"So let's show them what we can do." said Strike, his crooked smile visibly raising the spirits of some of the warriors, while his tone was both soothing and encouraging at the same time. "Let's show them that we can't be beaten by them- we will NOT be broken down! We will NOT fall like a sundered tower. We will NOT be blown away like dust in the wind! FOR THE PRIDE!" He let out a roar, that I and the rest of the pride proudly answered, my Father taking a second before roaring himself.

We were not a moment too soon- with near-impeccable timing, the screechy sounds of hyena laughter could be heard again. I caught myself stiffening- but I knew now was not a good time to be afraid. I hadn't been too scared before, why should I now? With quick precision, I shouted orders at my own troops. "Form ranks! To your positions!" The orders were repeated by Strike, my father, and their lieutenants as I quickly moved to the right, Nyete joining me with his squad. We quickly advanced back to the base of the hill and formed into our wedge formations, our ranks a little looser due to the lack of men. Ordinarily, that would be a good thing for a skirmish line while attacking- but we were defending now, and a skirmish line would break faster than a cowardly general could order a retreat.

Within a minute, I could see Strike's troops in formation along with father's troops at the centre. Good- we at least couldn't lose from lack of preparation. I looked up at the crest of the hill as the hyenas emerged again, laughing all the way. If possible, they looked even more vicious now; as if our previous engagement had only made them madder. This was not good; not good at all. Drake and Sadic appeared soon enough, Drake bringing up the rear and Sadic on the side. From this distance, I couldn't make out their expressions. But I knew Sadic was glaring down at me, just itching to watch me suffer. Well, I'd hate to disappoint him- but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

We waited. The field was still- neither side made a move. But it was not quiet at all- the wind had started howling again; a sound which, mixed with the hyenas' insane cackling, was truly bloodchilling. The tension between the sides was thick as fog. Finally, the stillness was broken by Sadic raising a single paw, then pointing down towards us, like an angry god pronouncing judgment upon a soul soon to be damned. "Attack!"

With a loud scream, the hyenas charged down the hill again in a crescent formation, the dirt flying up under their paws. I glanced back to Nyete, and whispered, "Brace yourself." We had only a few seconds to get ready before they came smashing into our formation.

I could almost feel the shudder that went up and down the front ranks, as lions and hyenas leapt into the fray, the cacophony of growls, whines, and whimpers ringing in my ears. I battered and slashed left and right with my claws, as the howling mob of animals struggled. This had no semblance of order- just brutal desperation. Now here was a proper fight.

Within the span of four minutes, things were looking up. We were beating them back, our front ranks knocking our attackers back. We were outflanking them on both sides, a vicious pincer manoeuvre that I was sure would send them reeling back. Rank after rank of hyenas threw themselves at us and were repulsed. I shouted myself hoarse, trying to keep my troops alive. Nyete and his sergeants obeyed my orders, keeping my warriors using hit and run attacks.

Across the way, Strike and his new lieutenant were having even better luck than I, and I sent up a silent prayer for things to stay that way. Despite the dust and dirt obscuring the field again, I could tell we were winning. A few more minutes, and we could send them packing back across the field...

And then the centre crumbled.

And the tides turned.

One lion fell, his neck slashed by the claws of his opponent. This then allowed said opponent to slip further through the line and kill another of our warriors, widening the gap so that now two hyenas could slip through. And then those two hyenas killed again. Sure they were met with resistance, and the laughing canines were killed almost instantly by our own troops - but the damage was already done.

I looked to my left, and in the distance, I could see Strike had the same look of pure horror on his face that I was trying to keep off mine.

They had found the chink in our armour, or rather they created it. The disjointed armada of hyenas turned their attention away from our fighters, and the same malicious grin crept across all their faces when they saw the opening their fallen brothers had created.

And they ran towards it. _No!_

"Stop them!" I yelled at my men. But I was too late. Much too late. By the time the words left my lips, hyenas had already begun to pour through, eagerly licking their lips.

I knew what would come next. Any fool could guess what their plan was. They had abandoned their previous tactic to attack us all at once and try to force their way through our whole line. Instead they would focus all their attention on breaking through one spot, attacking us from within and tearing apart the whole line.

We couldn't let them get that far.

I ran towards them the same time as my men, and on the other side of the hole I could see Strike and his men doing the same. By the time we got there the hyenas had already done a considerable amount of damage; several lions laid dead on the ground, more food for the buzzards whenever this was all over. With blood oozing from their lips, and soulless malevolence in their eyes, they met our attack head on.

Again, how the tide had turned. Just a minute before we forcing them back, now they were overpowering us, decimating us.

Of course, we put up a hell of a fight. I bit and slashed and hit every single thing I came in contact with. Nyete and his sergeants were following my example and fighting with extra ferocity, but things weren't even anymore. We weren't just facing an enemy, wave for wave, pushing against each other. All of Drake and Sadic's forces were pushing on this one spot, and the pride had no idea what to do. For us there was no plan, no formation, just a desperate attempt to keep things from getting any worse. An attempt that was failing by the second.

Suddenly, my left side felt like it was on fire, and I cursed when I realized I had taken my eyes off the enemy again. I turned around, shaking my attacker's jaws loose, and angrily scratched the hyena's forehead, just above his eyes. The searing pain and the blood rolling into his eyes distracted him just long enough for me to end his life.

But his screams of death were blocked by out by a much louder noise, one big enough and booming enough to block out all the other sounds of fighting. A lion's battle cry. I would know that voice anywhere.

Taking my eyes off the battle around me (yet again), I saw my father charging at a pair of hyenas who had surrounded one of our members, tearing into with just as much determination as his men. My father was proud, stubborn, some might even say arrogant, but he really was dedicated to his cause, to the very end. No wonder a group of our kind was called a pride.

But the little grin that had slowly been making its way onto my face soon became nonexistent, when I saw another pair of hyenas, unseen by my father, coming up behind him as he finished off the first pair. "Father!", I warned, forgetting about everything else and running towards him.

He turned around just in time to see the first hyena raise his claws and slice his neck. He was such a top-notch fighter, one of the best of our pride (how do you think he earned his title as king?), they wouldn't dream of making it a fair fight. That's why they decided on a sneak attack. No doubt Drake and Sadic themselves told their men to kill him before he ever got a chance to fight back.

When I was half-way there I could see the look on his face as he realized what they had done. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung slightly agape in shock. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him. One minute he was perfectly fine and the next his neck was slashed wide open.

It all happened so fast. And it wasn't over yet.

That grin that hyenas always had, that evil grin I hated with a passion, grew ever larger on their faces as they watched my father sway back and forth and eventually collapse onto the ground. His mouth wide open, and his eyes rolled to the very back of his head, he laid limp on the grass…and I knew he was gone. My own father was gone; killed in cold blood like so many of my pride-mates. And even though I had promised myself I would stay detached, when I realized he had died part of me felt like I died with him.

The only thing keeping those bastards from eating him were the same lions he had died helping, who now avenged his death by ripping his killers to shreds, and then tearing those shreds to pieces, and eviscerating those pieces into miniscule particles.

I would have done it myself (like I had to save Strike) if I wasn't frozen where I stood. It was a foolish thing to do in the middle of battle, and it seemed I would never learn my lesson, but I had far greater things on my mind than fear of death.

The world around me changed. With my father dead I finally saw things for what they really were. This wasn't a proper fight anymore (it wasn't even _a_ fight), and it hadn't been for six or seven minutes now. It was a bloody _massacre_.

The king was dead because we were more than outnumbered. When I looked around me in this sea of chaos, I saw more brown streaks of violence than I did golden - a _lot_ more. My pride was just a tiny band, a speck, standing up to a whole legion. The latest causality only proved my worst fears, we had no hope, no ghost of a chance of winning this. If we kept this up any longer, we'd be reduced to nothing. Drake and Sadic would feast on our carcasses while their men killed the rest of us our in the caves. We couldn't let that happen.

Forcing my mouth open, I bellowed the one word I prayed I wouldn't have to say today. "RETREAT!", I yelled. And the tiny band of our survivors turned and fled.

**Kopa's POV:**

Oh how the best laid plans fail.

As soon as Brasta gave the order, it was a mad dash all around me and Fuwele to get back to the caves. Now that the king had fallen we all knew that any chances we had beating the invaders out here were dead. Now our main priority was to get back to the rest of the pride and protect them at all cost.

Countless paws tore across the blood-stained ground, abandoning the bodies of their killed brethren to the jaws of enemy. What would happen to their corpses now was too horrible to think about. May the gods and goddesses have mercy on their souls.

Once we were inside the caves things didn't get any better. The hyenas poured into the main entrance only a few seconds after us, and the never-ending line of our attackers forced us to move backwards, directly in front of the tunnel systems. It took me a moment to realize this was a deliberate move on their part.

They were splitting us apart.

I glanced back at my wife and to my horror I realized she was already being pushed away from me. Like so many other lions, she was backing away from her attackers as they pushed her and several others down one of the many tunnels that divided this place.

"Fuwele!", I yelled after her. She didn't answer, possibly because she couldn't hear me, or possibly because she was fighting for her life like I was. I couldn't even go after her because these damn hyenas were pushing me and my comrades down a separate tunnel. I knew if they succeeded the chance of me finding her in this labyrinth in all the chaos would be slim to none, but I had no way of stopping them.

Even though I had promised myself and Brasta I would protect her, Fuwele was on her own now.

_NO!_ I thought to myself, a sudden wash of shame and fury spreading over me. She was my mate, and I couldn't abandon her!

With a mighty roar I lashed out the hyenas surrounding me, catching them off guard just long enough for me to raise my paws and slash each and every one in them in one swell swoop. I injured some of them and killed at least two, but they were least of my worries. They had finally given me enough room to move around again and I wasted no time in dashing through a hole in the maddened, panicked, shouting throng as it was swallowed up by the darkness of the caves. Now, being a lion, I have excellent night vision- but it didn't help in this situation.

I couldn't go back the way I came; that path was blocked off by at least a dozen hyenas, so my only option was to go further in and hope I stumbled onto Fuwele somewhere in the maze that was our cave systems.

"Fuwele!", I bellowed, passing by numerous warriors of both sides.

Even though I knew the other lions probably needed my help and leadership, I wasn't rejoining the fight until I knew my wife was okay. Brasta, Strike, and my lieutenant could handle things while I was gone, so when I reached a fork at the end of the tunnel I picked a side and kept looking.

Thankfully there were no hyenas or lions down this one (though they had to be close by since I could still hear the sounds of fighting), so I had more room to move around.

Unfortunately, since it _was_ empty it meant my wife wasn't down this one either.

"Fuwele, where are you?!", I repeated, straining my vocal chords from shouting. I ran around another corner, then another, then another, and I really started to get worried.

One minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four. Gods know what was going on with the rest of the pride, who I left behind to my find my mate; but I knew Brasta and Strike would the do the same as me to protect their sister.

When I screamed her name for what seemed like the fifteenth time, I finally got a reply - but it wasn't from her. "Daddy?", a little voice squeaked.

My blood turned cold. "Maua?", I whispered, looking behind me.

Sure enough my little girl was standing there looking at me, wide-eyed and exhausted, sharing the exact same expression as I. Even though she wasn't who I was looking for, I was still relieved to see she was still alive, what with the world falling apart around us. But then that relief turned to confusion, and then that confusion turned to anger as I realized what her presence in this part of the tunnels meant.

"What are you doing here?!", I growled; it was the first time I had ever raised my voice at her, the first time I ever had to.

"I was hiding in the den, like you told me, when everyone starting running and screaming and saying something happened to the king. So I snuck out, so I could find you", she explained, eyes lowering to the ground. I felt suddenly bad for raising my voice at her, then shoved it aside; there were worse things to worry about.

"I told you to stay in the safe room with the other cubs! You could have been killed!", I ground out, teeth gritted.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen daddy, but I had to make sure you were okay", she said guiltily, before lifting her eyes to face me. "Do you want me to go back?", she asked.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…", I ordered clumsily. Normally my decision would have come firmly and swiftly, especially during a time like this. But since it _was_ a time like this, we _were_ in the middle of a battle zone, and I had no clue what was happening to the others _or_ Fuwele, I wasn't sure what the right move was - send her back in send her into a potential bloodbath or keep her close to me and risk getting her caught up in it anyway. In the end, my fatherly need to protect won over my common sense.

"Just stay by my side for now. I'll find someplace safe to hide you and then I'll get back to looking for your mother", I finally decided.

"Mom's missing?!", she asked, alarmed. Oh Gods, I shouldn't have said that...

"Come on", I said, letting her climb on my back before we started running again. "_Damn it Fuwele, where are you?_", I thought.

**Nyete's POV:**

Divide and conquer, a classic military tactic, and one Drake and Sadic were evidently very familiar with, since their hyenas had been so successful at forcing us apart and picking us off one by one.

The fight had went from orderly, strategized stand to a jumbled, confused mess. None of us had any idea what we were doing anymore. We were cut off from the rest of the pride, our three surviving leaders Brasta, Strike, and Tojo were nowhere to be seen (they were probably fighting with the other group somewhere else), and our own little band of fighters was rapidly thinning as lions and hyenas broke off from the group to fight one-on-one with their opponents.

Worst of all, there were more losses than there were victories; and with each death on our side the enemy outnumbered us more and more. The hyenas' skinny, lanky frames could maneuver so much more easily through the narrow passageways and low ceilings than us bulky, brawny lions, allowing them to surround us and then corner us. In other words, the odds were more than stacked against us - the odds were determined to see us all die.

It seemed retreating into the caves was a horrible mistake.

"Gods no", someone whispered, terrified.

Confused, I looked away from the hyena I just killed and my eyes widened when I was realised why my brothers were so afraid. The tunnels in our home went to many places - family dens, assembly rooms, cisterns. But more than a few of them led to the occasional dead end. And just our luck; this was one of them. Our backs were literally pressed to the cave wall.

We were down to just seven lions, the enemy outnumbered us to 2-1, and we now had nowhere left to run even if we wanted to. Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, the devil and the devil's best mate showed themselves. The hyenas all stopped in the middle of the collective battles, and stepped to the side to let the two of them pass out of both fear and respect.

Their leaders knew we had no chance of escaping, so they had finally come out of the middle of the battle and moved to the front so they could have a perfect view of our deaths. But just because there was almost no chance of us making it out of this didn't mean we would give them the satisfaction of pointlessly begging for mercy. We were still lions, just like them, if there was one thing we never did in battle, it was show fear.

Acting as the leader of the survivors, my face was as cold and reserved as I could make it as the rival generals reached me. I wasn't only the one refusing to squirm, none of my men or women broke a single sweat when Sadic's forces turned back towards them again. The pride (scattered through this narrow tunnel) and the hyenas glared at each other, none of us breaking eye contact as for anything except blinking. We stood there, literally staring death in the face, and daring it to make the first move.

Drake and Sadic, who were still being uncharacteristically silent, eyed us from the top to bottom and obviously weren't impressed by what they saw; not that any of us cared less about their opinions. However I noticed Sadic's eyes shift and light up for a fraction of a second and I realized he must have found something interesting to him. I had no idea what though, since the only thing I knew of that really excited the pair was killing.

I finally broke eye contact with the bastard for a second and realized that out of the seven lions and lionesses trapped between fifteen hyenas, one of them was the king's daughter. _Fuwele_.

Eyes ablaze, I glared at Sadic again, knowing my expression would explain my intentions far better than any words could. He wouldn't touch a single hair on that girl's head so long as I was still alive. The king might be gone, and Brasta missing, but I was still his lieutenant, and keeping his sister safe was just as much my duty as protecting the pride.

Sadic smirked, obviously getting the message, and turned back towards his men, giving them the signal they had all been waiting for.

"Leave no survivors", was the last thing I remembered him saying - since I was the first one to die. Just like King Haraka, I never saw it coming. _Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domini, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Exaudi orationem meam; ad vos omnis caro veniunt. _Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lords, and let perpetual light shine upon them.

**Fuwele's POV:**

Nyete's head fell to the floor of the cave, freshly decapitated by that monster's claws, and the battle began once again. Except this time the hyenas stopped playing games with us and fought to end it. Though you could easily say the same about us, spurred on by the fury of watching Brasta's brave lieutenant become the latest victim of this war.

We were giving it as good as we got, but ferocity, no matter how intense it was, was still no match for sheer numbers. This was no longer about defending the pride. We were in a completely different state of mind than we had been at the beginning of this terrible day. We had all accepted our fates, and now we were determined to go down fighting, taking as many of these bastards down with us as we could - for the honour of the king, and Nyete, and all the other brave souls who had perished.

As for me? I was torn. The warrior in me wanted me to stay and fight till my last breath. But the part of me I was ashamed of, the scared, lonely girl who had lost the protection of her father, her brother, and her mate all in one day, was telling me to run for my life. Because my nightmares, and Brasta's nightmares had finally come true, just as we both knew they would someday.

"Hello Fuwele, long time, no see." Sadic said, striding through the violence almost nonchalantly as he approached me. "You know, I was hoping I'd find Brasta here, but _this_ is a much more pleasant surprise. Maybe, anyway. I was hoping to be able to let him see you dying and helpless, before I had my way with him; but I'll make the most of it." he said, licking his lips.

Again I was torn between fight or flight. But my mind was finally made up when Sadic was just a few metres away from me, and coming up fast. And at that moment I chose flight, turning around and disappearing into the mob, with _him_ right behind me. Shame followed me, but shame was better than the alternative in pursuit...

**AN: Annnnd we're finished this chapter! It took a while, a sorry for the wait, but we finally got this one out. sorry for my awful, awful cliffhanger, though. My thanks to my lovely co-writer, TheCoolKat for his help, as always. **

**Jonny2b: Thank you very much! It's been a while, but I'm glad you resurfaced.**

**Smile4eva1232: Again, thank you so much! I always appreciate people being introduced to my series, and getting fond of it. **

**Old One/Old Acquaintance: First of all, sorry about the chapter; I accidentally published before it was completed, so I deleted it almost immediately. Second of all, I'm not sure who you are, so it'd be difficult to hate you. :P But thank you for the compliments, anyway.**


	17. The Parting Blow

**Chapter 17**

**Kopa's POV:**

We were lost- ridiculously and hopelessly lost.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Where's Mama?" Maua asked, looking at me expectantly. I shook my head as we kept walking in the gloom.

"I don't know, darling. I don't know." I didn't know exactly where we were now, either- this place was far too confusing, with all its twists and turns and proliferation of side tunnels. At least the gods were kind enough to steer the combat away from us to the point that not even the screams of the dying could barely be heard.

I set off down the tunnels again, carefully trying to see if I could pick up any hints of Fuwele. But I found nothing. After wandering around blindly for a few minutes, I was starting to lose hope. Every second I didn't find her was a second she could be dying or trailed or tortured...

_NO_, I thought to myself sternly. _She's fine. She WILL be fine. _I reluctantly pushed that subject far from my mind and set off on the first straight tunnel I found, praying that fortune would smile upon me one last time.

As I walked along the dark passageway, a figure appeared from the darkness walking silently. I tensed, glancing down at my daughter. Glancing around, I spotted a small recess in the wall of the tunnel. Quickly, I picked up Maua by the scruff of her neck and placed her in the recess. "Stay here." I whispered, before returning my wary eyes to the figure. The figure came closer and closer, and I crouched, ready to fight if it was Sadic or Drake. But when the lion finally reached me, I saw a sight for sore eyes. There was Brasta, looking like hell itself had been chasing him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brasta demanded, looking over me like he was wondering whether to hug me or kill me. I couldn't miss the sharp edge to his question- he'd forgotten to finish with, _And why isn't Fuwele with you?_

"Where's your better half?" I asked, glancing around for Strike and trying to lighten up the mood just a little bit. I evidently failed in this, if the sudden flash of pain across Brasta's face was anything to go by.

"I can't find him," he said calmly. But I could tell he was not near as calm as he was pretending. "But that's not the point; why aren't you with Fuwele?"

"I got separated from her; actually, that's why I came down this way…" I trailed off. I was looking at him pleadingly now; maybe he had seen her, or caught her scent, or something?

"Then what are we doing standing around here for?" Brasta said impatiently, waiting a second for me to pick up Maua as we shot down a tunnel. With Brasta I was certain I'd find Fuwele; but I just hoped we weren't too late...

* * *

><p>Hurt. That's all I could think when I laid eyes on her. She was hurt, I was hurt, Brasta was hurt... but her the most.<p>

She lay upon the cave floor, curled up slightly. If I didn't know better, I would think she was sleeping. But the bloody gashes along her beautiful body spoke otherwise. I glanced back at Brasta; despite his mask of calm, I saw the look of horror in his eyes. Because it matched the one in mine.

I approached her slowly, trying to keep myself calm- and as I got closer, I could see she was shivering slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief; she was at least alive. But in very poor condition.

I stood over her, looking down with fear and anxiety. I took a breath, and shook her gently. "Fuwele." I felt her stir slightly, and I tilted her head up towards me as she opened her beautiful green eyes. "Fuwele..."

**Fuwele's POV:**

"Fuwele…" I heard my name being called, as I drifted on the edge of a black abyss. A warm, comforting voice calling me back, back into reality, back into pain... back into Kopa.

I opened my eyes to see the face of my beloved Kopa, gazing down at me. I could see the pain in his eyes as surely as I knew he could see the pain in mine. "Kopa..."

He smiled slightly, appearing to be in a trance-like state. As if he was telling himself over and over again that this wasn't happening. "My darling, I swear I'll get you out-"

I shushed him gently. "Kopa.. honey can you come closer for a second?" I asked weakly. I had to see him, to hear him... to feel him one last time. I knew what was in store for me- I knew it when Sadic had cornered me. What he'd told me before he walked away, laughing at my pain.

Kopa walked over in an almost trance-like state, I could see his brain running at a million miles per second. I took a breath, and said, "Kopa, I've loved you practically ever since I laid eyes on you, and I want you to know that, even after I'm-" he cut me off with a hug.

"Don't think like that we can get you out of this, we can…" he babbled through his tears, however he stopped once he saw my face.

"Kopa just please…hold me." I asked starting to drift off again. He latched on to me as if he squeezed tight enough he could keep me from going.

"Mama, are you okay?" I felt something warm touching my shoulder. I looked to my right to see my daughter, looking up at me with wide eyes and nuzzling my arm as if that would help make it all better. Even now I could feel the pleasant darkness beckoning to me, a siren song singing from the depths of my pain. But I couldn't go back just yet- I needed to tell my mate and daughter goodbye... and my brother of the horrors that await him.

"I'm alright Maua. But I'll have to say goodbye soon..." I look up at Brasta, taking note of the lack of Strike nearby and the raw pain in Brasta's eyes.

"Brasta, there's something I need to tell you. Sadic, he-" I groan in pain for a moment, taking a sharp breath before continuing. "He's waiting for you somewhere in the tunnels. He… he left me as a sort of welcoming guest."

Brasta growled at that, his raw emotions becoming more and more evident. "I swear to you, I'm going to-"

"Please, Brasta just... find another way out. Take Kopa and Maua with you and go, don't go after him or you'll regret it. And brother please find the happiness you are looking for…" I drifted off again. I knew his secret- his yearning for happiness, for true romance... for the love he wished he could have without hiding. I knew, for all his attempts at stoicism, that he had been slightly jealous of me. "And I forgive you." I saw the flash of understanding in his eyes, and he looked down. I turned to Kopa again, seeing his look of desperation, and whispered, "I know Kopa, but don't worry about me. It's okay, but now just stay with me…" I laid my head over his neck and looked towards Brasta.

"Brother, please send my soul off to our ancestors in peace…"

With a breath, he began, stumbling over the words. "I commend you, dear sister. to Mortis, the Lord of Death, and entrust you to the Gods, whose creature you are. May your spirit, as it leaves the body, be met by the noble company of angels. May the high court of the ancestors, the great Kings and all the saints meet you in paradise. Far from you be all the terror of darkness, the hiss of flames, the anguish of torment." He was close to sobbing, I could tell, but kept going on, "Far from you be the powers of evil. Let them shrink abashed into the vast chaos of everlasting night when you draw near with your escort of angels. Let the god of Death arise and His enemies be scattered; let those who hate him flee at his coming! Let them vanish like smoke; as wax melts before the fire, so let sinners perish before the face of the Gods, while the good triumph and make merry in their presence. Shame and confusion come upon hell's legions, and let evil's cohorts not dare to bar your way. May the Gods give you a place in the ever verdant gardens of Paradise, and may Death place you among the saints..."

And as he did the last rites I slowly faded from this world, surrounded by those I loved and who loved me…it was meant to be.

"**Love Never Dies"** by Andrew Lloyd Webber begins.

"_Who knows when love begins_

_Who knows what makes it start_

_One day it's simply there_

_Alive inside your heart."_

I thought back on all the times I had had with Kopa- when we met, when we fell in love. I couldn't remember how or why, but I could remember how I felt.

"_It slips into your thoughts_

_It infiltrates your soul_

_It takes you by surprise_

_Then seizes full control_

_Try to deny it_

_And try to protest_

_But love won't let you go_

_Once you've been possessed."_

I couldn't deny it- and I never had. I was in love with him, proudly and honestly. But despite that, things weren't how they were supposed to be. I had to let go- and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_Love never dies_

_Love never falters_

_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

_Love never fades_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures."_

Despite everything that had happened, my love for him would endure. Even in death, I had to let him know that. Even from Heaven, I would love him.

"_And soon as you submit_

_Surrender flesh and bone_

_That love takes on a life_

_Much bigger than your own_

_It uses you at whim_

_And drives you to despair_

_And forces you to feel_

_More joy than you can bear."_

I had gave myself to him- fully and freely. And our love had grown so much more than how it started. We had been together through nights of anxiety, joy, and pain together- but in the end, our love had gotten us through everything.

"_Love gives you pleasure_

_And love brings you pain_

_And yet when both are gone_

_Love will still remain."_

Despite all Sadic had done to me, the pain could not eclipse the joy I felt at that moment. To die with my mate, my daughter and my brother around me. Even in a time as dark as this, love remained the bond that held us all together.

"_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

_Love never dies_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures _

_Hearts may get broken_

I would miss my life. I would be unable to hold my daughter in my arms anymore, unable to comfort my brother in his times of agony, unable to lay by my mate. But I would see them again, one day. In Heaven. I closed my eyes as I felt Death come upon me, and a warm feeling spread all over me as the pain melted away.

"_Love never dies_

_Love will continue._

_Love keeps on beating_

_When you're gone_

_Love never dies_

_Once it is in you_

_Love may be fleeting_

_Love lives on_

_Love may be fleeting_

_Love lives on."_

I sighed, letting three little words out as I breathed my last. "Love... never... dies."

**Brasta's POV:**

"_Requiem aeternum dona eis, domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiescant in pace."_

"**To Die For"** by Hans Zimmer begins at 2:20.

Silence…pure, unadulterated, thick as fog silence. It hung in the air like a miasma choking our words as we saw the last sign of life leave my sister Fuwele forever as I finished the last words of the prayer for the dying; 'May she rest in peace.'

The silence was suddenly broken by a soft sniffling. I looked to my right to see Maua sobbing as she gently tried to prod her mother's body with her nose. "Mama. Mama, wake up." Kopa just looked on helplessly as she nuzzled her mother. "Wake up, please get up. Come on, Mama, you've got to get up. Mama, you've got to come with us..." She tried to nuzzle Fuwele's cheek. But her mother's head just fell back limply.

Maua looked up at me helplessly, then her father. "Dad, we've got to get help. She'll be alright, won't she? Please, we need to find some help..." Her voice quieted as her father held her in her arms, both of them choking on their sobs. I couldn't help it- a tear ran down my face as I looked down upon my sister. She was gone.

Then a sudden realisation hit me like a bolt of lightning; Sadic, the demon responsible for all our pain was out there in the tunnels, and I'll be damned if I let him wait much longer. I had to get Maua and Kopa to safety- and Gods willing, Strike if I could find him! I looked towards Kopa, composing my face into it's usual mask. "Kopa, we need to leave. The battle is still on!"

Kopa looked as if struck, and shook his head. "You're right." He looked down at his daughter, picking her up by the scruff of the neck again. "Come on, Maua.." As they headed for the entrance to the nearest tunnel, I started forming plans in my head again. Sadic was still out there- and I wanted so badly to send him straight to hell! But I had to find Strike, too- if he was alive, it would mean at least some good outweighed the evil of the situation we were in. Turning towards another tunnel, I slowly slinked away, hoping Kopa and Maua wouldn't realise...

I broke into a run as I heard Kopa's cry of alarm upon realising I had left. "Wait, COME BACK, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE TOLD YOU?" But I kept on running-I left him with Maua, and I knew they'd be safe. Sadic wanted me and me alone and I was going to give him that and more. And Gods willing, I would kill him. But as fatigue set in from running, and the red faded from my vision... I started to think again.

Sadic obviously was trying to confuse me in the tunnels, so obviously I needed to find some backup. Gods, if I could just find Strike...

As I panted from fatigue, I heard the sound of paws padding off in an adjacent tunnel. I immediately chased after them. Adrenaline rushed through me, spurring me onward. Gods, I hoped it was Strike. If I could just find him safe...

"Strike wait up!" I yelled. As I ran, I found my way into a large chamber, with the entrances to more tunnels everywhere. I felt my heart sink as I looked around; Gods, he could be anywhere...

"Oh, Brasta... you won't have to wait to see where he's gone." A voice I knew too well crooned behind me.

Sadic…

I spun around with a growl, facing the veritable demon in a lion's fur. "Sadic." He eyed me with a look of hunger, grinning madly.

"Hello, my dear Brasta. Did you enjoy my little present?"

I looked up at him and spat, glaring up at him coldly. "Certainly not. Now, you bastard, where's Strike? I want to know before I kill you."

He just looked at me with slight distaste, his grin widening. "How does it feel, Brasta, to have the ones ripped from you?"

"How does it feel, Sadic, to know the Gods have you damned for all eternity?" I said in reply, eyes not moving from him. He just eyed his claws, extending them as he appeared to be unaffected by my response.

"Rather ecstatic, now that you mention it. Maybe the fires of hell will give me more power to torment you in death. I know you certainly won't be seeing the pearly gates anytime soon." I nearly flinched at that- what did he know? I was a far better lion than he had ever been. "Oh, and you know I will. I will make sure you remember me. I will make sure I have you writhing and screaming beneath my claws. I want the last thing you see to be may face when your wrenched from this world, unable to rejoin your precious Strike."

I froze at that; what was he getting on about? I felt a chill spread down my spine as he continued. "You failed, Brasta. You sinned as much as I, Brasta. Unable to protect your pride. Unable to protect your sister. Unable to protect **him.**" I felt shame, hot and burning spread through me. What did he know of me? "He was never yours, really. Not your brother, not your friend, nor anything else you would have wanted him to be. You know the truth- he never gave a damn about you. It was only ever in your mind. I made him admit that as he died. He never cared for you- only for the power that being the prince's friend gave. But even without you, he would have been worthy ten of you, you disgusting little rat. But without him, you're nothing- I made sure of that. Lucky for you, I never told him the truth as he died." I looked up at Sadic, then looked down at the floor. Strike had.. never really been loyal at all? Never a true friend? Had it all been fake the whole time? Why did he even fight with me, then?

I shook my head. It couldn't be true; Sadic was just taunting me. "Stop it, you bastard. I know you're lying."

Sadic tilted his head. "Maybe... maybe not. Point is, Brasta, _I know_. I know what you hid. And I know that if Strike knew the truth, he would hate you as much as you hate me. You are only on your own, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Kopa's POV:<strong>

_Damn it Brasta, you better make it out of there alive!_ I thought as we fled through the tunnels, Maua hanging onto me. We ran for so long, me keeping the tears from my eyes and Maua hanging on with all her might to my neck. Just like I hugged Fuwele before she-

_NO! I can't think about that now. I have to get my daughter to safety, and then Brasta I'm coming to find you._ After a while of running around aimlessly I found a tunnel that seemed to be lit with the glow of the sun. I turned... and there was Brasta, looking the worse for wear with a heavily bruised shoulder, emerging out of a tunnel to our left. He looked up at me, panting. "Sadic... coming. No time. Let's go." We looked at each other for a brief while, and no further words were exchanged as he pick Maua off of my back and placed her on his.

Bright sunlight shone onto us as we ran, emerging from the tunnels into the open air. Ordinarily, I would stop to look at our surroundings- we were standing on the top of a small hill against the ridge we had just emerged from. Below, a long river cut into the landscape like a blue serpent, foaming and trickling across the grassy plain in front of us. A little ford was visible before us, and we picked up our speed as we heard the sound of laughing again. I glanced back for a brief second- there was Sadic, Drake, and his hyenas looking down at us. They were smiling at our misfortune, laughing horribly as we fled like whipped dogs.

Stretched out below us for about a mile or so across the river was a lush jungle, picturesquely untouched by the horror that was behind us. We scarcely knew where we were going, but kept on running as our paws splashed across the shallow ford. As we descended into the vegetation it seemed only one thing mattered. We were alive.

**And that's the end of this chapter! My thanks again, as usual, to my co-writer TheKoolCat, and my recently resurfaced co-writer, StriketheWolf!**

**StrikeOldOne: Thank you for your help, Strike. And glad to see you back on this project. **

**Reish95: Thank you for the compliment- and I hope you like this chapter as well. **


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Be warned for mentions of torture- if you've read the end of Chapter 12, you will know what to expect.**

**Brasta's POV:**

Adrenaline surged through my body. I couldn't stop running, Sadic's words ringing in my ears. _He's dead... _"No." I said out loud. This wasn't rational- it wasn't possible! First my father, then my sister, then the rest of my pride, and now_ him_? I could almost hear the thoughts in my head fighting each other. On some level, I suppose I thought it was possible. But right now? No. It couldn't be. Not Strike. Not sweet, kind-hearted, witty Strike. I heard nothing but a loud pulsing, as if the beating of my heart had been suddenly amplified tenfold. I had to keep running- then I wouldn't have to think about... "No." I whispered dumbly, as if that single word could undo the reality. But I kept on going.

I didn't even notice how far we had ran until I heard a voice not my own. "Brasta..." I stopped, quickly making sure my face was blank, to see Kopa, staring at me with a piteous look. I just looked up at Kopa vehemently; damned if I was going to take his pity! I couldn't afford to pity myself, so why should I let him?

He was visibly panting, as if he'd been running for hours. Maua just looked around confused, hanging from his jaws by the scruff of her neck. I looked around- we were under the lush canopy of the jungle, the river a thin snake of blue winding a mile away across the plain behind me. Had I really gone that far? "I'm fine." I said, making sure every hint of emotion was left out of my voice. I was not going to cry; not in front of him. Not in front of anybody. I had to keep going now- I could hold on a little longer. I thought of Sadic across the river, leering at me with that sick smile.

Oh, how I _loathed_ him. I hated every last inch of the cruel, petty, loathsome carcass he called a body. Every last part of his sick, twisted, spiteful soul that Hell itself had rejected. Because of him and Drake, I had to flee, broken and humiliated like a kicked dog.

I shook my head violently, as if trying to expel my wandering thoughts. I glanced over at Kopa. "Come on. We need to continue." I didn't know what we were going to do now; but we had to keep moving. It was the only way to keep my more crippling thoughts from burrowing inside my mind.

Kopa just looked at me like I'd suggested we take a sudden plunge off a cliff- a prospect which was looking more and more tempting as my adrenaline rush faded. "Brasta, what exactly are we going to do? For one, we certainly can't go back. Two, we happen to be in a JUNGLE. We've got to rest, find prey, find water-"

"I'm perfectly aware of that." I said coldly. "You're the rogue, so you would know a lot more about finding that than me, wouldn't you?"

Kopa opened his mouth to say something, then looked down at his daughter and promptly shut it. He sighed and looked down at Maua. "Darling, stay with Uncle Brasta. I'll be back in a few hours." Maua just nodded mutely; though I could see her barely restraining herself from clinging onto her father as he walked away into the clumps of greenery.

Once he was out of sight, she turned to me, eyes wide and tearful. That girl had seen something no child should ever see- her own mother dying in front of her. I felt her pain like a knife within my heart. "Will Daddy leave too, Uncle Brasta?"

I didn't know how to respond to that- I wasn't good with comforting adults, much less cubs. All I did was what I did best- state what I knew bluntly. "No, dear. Your Daddy will be back very soon." _But your mother will not_, I thought grimly. The irony of this situation was almost laughable- her mother had died at the hands of the lion who killed my mother. If this was the Gods' idea of a cruel joke, I certainly wasn't amused.

Maua was silent for a few seconds, then replied. "Uncle Brasta, will I ever go home again?"

I shook my head sadly. "We're going to a new home. A better home? Wouldn't you like that? You and me and your Daddy-"

"And Uncle Strike?" She said hopefully, smiling slightly up at me. Gods, she looked so much like her mother- and it wasn't a good thing. Every time her little green eyes blinked up at me, I felt a pang go through my heart- a memory of what I'd lost. What that what she was going to be to me? A constant reminder of what I'd lost? Of my failure?

"Maybe." I said, not wanting to tell her the truth. I didn't even want to tell myself the truth yet. But I knew it would inevitably catch up with me. I didn't want to wipe the remnants of a smile off her face. This smile brightened slightly more. For a second I thought it would work on me, too- but no. Only Strike's smiles had ever made me do that. And now I would never see them again...

"Uncle Brasta, I'm tired." I was wrenched out of my thoughts by my niece's voice again; and for that, I was truly thankful. I looked up at the jungle canopy; even through the trees, I could tell it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. "Maua, it's roughly three hours till sundown- too early to go to sleep."

She looked up at me with her pleading eyes. "Please, uncle? It's been a long day..." On that, I had to agree. She'd been through alot today; I would be wanting to go to sleep by now if I were her. In fact, I did anyway- but out of the wish to let everything go away, rather than to rest.

"Alright, Maua. Go take a nap then." With a yawn, I saw her stretch for a moment. Then she curled into a ball on the ground , tucking her paws underneath her little head. She looked so calm now, so peaceful, so...

"Uncle, would you sing me a lullaby?" She said, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. Couldn't she just go to sleep on her own-

"Uncle Brasta, Please? I can't sleep. Just sing to me, like Mum always d-" she started to tear up- she was realising that her Mother was gone. Just like I had. "Like she used to..." There was no good reason to deny her a simple song. She probably needed something to soothe her, after the traumatic day she'd had. And who was I to begrudge her a bit of the comfort I couldn't have.

"Alright, Maua. Just close your eyes again." I glanced to make sure she was asleep, then took a breath. I remembered at least one song fuzzily- one my own mother had sang to me as a child. And one I'd sang to my dear sister on the worst of nights, when a storm raged outside and she was huddled and frightened. I opened my mouth, and let my whispery tenor voice take control.

"**Lullaby (Good Night My Angel)" **by Billy Joel begins.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away."_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be..."_

I smiled as I saw Maua drift off to sleep. So pure, so innocent. She didn't deserve to be an a symbol of pain and loss. But I couldn't help it- while she might be a comfort to Kopa, I only remembered my loss as I saw her asleep.

With a sigh, I curled up myself. There was nothing else i could do now. All I could do was hope for the sweet peace of sleep to carry me away from my sorrows…

* * *

><p><em>I wake up in a dark place- and for once I can't see. After a few seconds, I realise I'm in a cave outside of our closest border; I try to get up but soon realise I cannot move. I cannot move, I cannot speak. However, there was an opening in the cave just big enough for me to see out but no one else could see in. <em>_**What sort of horrible trick is this?**__ I think as I struggle to get up, to move anywhere. But it comes to nothing. _

_Through my little viewing aperture, I see a dark shape running into the cave and stop, nearly pressed against the wall. Soon enough, another shape, indistinguishable as the previous, enters behind. Strike and Sadic, I realise. I open my mouth to warn him, but no sound comes out. My eyes widen in horror as I see see a sudden flurry of limbs, accompanied by a spray of blood and the sound of pained yelps. _

_For a few minutes, the sound of paws impacting on flesh continues, and it seems like Strike is going to pull through. But it is not to be. Sadic soon gains the upper hand and forces Strike to the ground. I close my eyes as I hear a loud yelp. My eyes are soon forced open, and I see what's happening. Strike is now crippled, his legs being slowly and painfully broken. Each snap of bone is followed by a grunt of agony. _

_I watch as Sadic drags Strike back out of the cave and into the sun. From here, things get messier- and much slower, now that he knows Strike can't get away. I wince as Sadic's claws pierce him again and again, carving narrow grooves into his flesh. Sadic doesn't even seem to notice the blood- he just keeps working with demented glee. Soon, Sadic continues his grisly work with a more practiced grace, making deeper wounds and tearing out little bits of flesh. All the while, the sun was beating down on him, hot and heavy. It didn't affect Sadic, but by now I can see Strike squirming under the baking sun._

_By now Strike wasn't even trying to hold back his screams of pain. And by the first ten minutes have gone past, he is openly pleading for someone, anyone to help him. His screams of torment echo in my ears as I weep, my tears mirroring the blood flowing from his body. I__** CAN'T HELP HIM, I CAN'T SAVE HIM**__. Here he is when he needs me most- and all I can do is watch him slowly die in the most inhumane way possible in front of my eyes. _

_After simply letting Strike lie exposed to the sun for a few minutes, Sadic drags him back into the cave. As Sadic leans in to whisper in Strike's ear, I hear every word with perfect and agonising clarity. "Where are your friends now, Strike? Where is Brasta now? They can't help you anyway. You're all alone, Strike; and even Death, your last hope for freedom has fled you. Do you want death?" Sadic presses on Strike's open wounds digging the points of his claws ever deeper. Strike winces, and slowly nods. At this point Sadic starts laughing maniacally. "The great rogue Strike Shadowstalker begs for death in his final hours? Oh, how the mighty have fallen." His twisted grin became ever wider. "But no, Strike you may not die,- not yet. Your pain amuses me greatly. I shall keep you as my pet." Sadic emphasised his point by dragging his claws lightly across Strike's chest; and Strike, for the first time I've seen in my life looked broken. After Sadic goes through his rounds of torture once more on Strike, he finally gives him a respite. "Rest now my pet, your friends will soon join you." _

_I see Strike slowly raise a claw to his neck, and my eyes widen. By this point , I'm straining against my invisible bonds, trying to break free as tears stream down my face. __**Strike, please don't!**__ I try to say, but no sound comes out. As Strike pulls his claw across his neck his blue eyes meet mine, and peer straight into my soul. In those eyes all I see is betrayal and sadness. "Why Brasta? Why couldn't you save me? Why didn't you stop him? Did you care at all, my friend?" "Yes, all too much!" I try to say again. But I'm powerless to do anything as I see a spurt of blood and the life life leaves his eyes. _

_As Strike's words fade away, Sadic turns to me. "He's dead Brasta, dead as your sister and your father." The sound of his laughter echoes throughout the cave, louder and louder, until it's the only thing I hear. _

**And I'm done with this chapter! If you were squeamish around the last part of the chapter, remember I warned you. But don't worry- things will lighten up from here. **

**Reish95: Really? You were surprised? Oh well, apparently I'm more subtle than I thought. Anyway, thank you and keep reviewing!**

**Caleb123: I am going to confirm this now- this WILL be Kopa/Vitani later. However, I do have to sort of get Kopa back to the Pridelands; I'd be a poor writer if I just jumped from "my mate's dead, and I'm being pursued by a sadistic lion and a bunch of hyenas in a jungle" right to "I'm back home, and we're together again." It doesn't work that way. Besides Kopa/Vitani and later Kovu/Kiara, there is a third pairing in here, though it's very one-sided. However, I won't reveal what it is until later. Till then, thank you and good day! **


	19. Memory Eternal

**Chapter 19**

**Kopa's POV:**

As the sun faded away that evening, casting a warm scarlet glow upon the jungle foliage, I hunted with a heavy heart. I managed to catch and kill a Bongo, a kind of forest antelope; but I knew my heart and mind wasn't focused on it. My thoughts, and all the events of the day were rapidly catching up with me. Stopping nearby a pool of water, I gently let down my kill and gazed down for a moment.

All of this was just too damned confusing and too terrible to be real. I had been with my beloved mate just that morning, happy and content; and by evening, she was dead, the entire pride I had been living with for the past year was slaughtered, and I had murderous hyenas bent on killing me, my daughter and my brother-in-law. I'm not one normally prone to pessimism, but there are certain situations I think I'm allowed a little. And this? This was one of them.

I knew Brasta wasn't faring much better than I was- with his pessimistic nature, probably far worse. He tried to hide his emotions, and almost succeeded- if it weren't for how well I knew him. Fuwele was his only sister as well as my mate, so I could only imagine the pain he was in. And with her, his Father, his friends, and Strike all dead... I was surprised he wasn't bawling his eyes out when we arrived to safety. Especially with Strike dead.

Reserved or not, I had seen the look in Brasta's eyes when he raced into the tunnels in hopes of finding Strike. It was clear enough to me that they were adopted brothers, forged in blood and fire. The irony of their parting in the same manner did not escape , I had to wonder about Brasta- exactly how much did he care for Strike? Their platonic connection was obvious; but on Brasta's part, especially now, there seemed something... more.

I shook the thought away with a sigh- it didn't matter now, since it was just Brasta, Maua, I, and Sadic and Drake's cackling horde that remained. I'll admit it now- I was no longer deluding myself that those villainous lions were not going to come after me; certainly not after today. Their very strong grudge against those who had somehow supposedly wronged them was obvious. As much as I hated to admit it, Brasta's fears had been well-placed. They had come to kill him, and were probably still after us that minute.

As that thought made its way into my head, another one, far uglier and darker, wormed its way into the forefront of my mind. It was HIM they were after, not me. It was Brasta that Sadic hated, and Brasta alone. Why should I get myself involved in this for any longer? I had been a rogue; I knew how to survive out here alone, with just myself and Maua. I could one night take her with me, and flee with her all the way back to the Pridelands...

Almost immediately, shame welled up within me, and I hastily derailed that train of thought. I couldn't do something that heinous. First of all, Fuwele would never forgive me for abandoning her brother, and Maua certainly wouldn't want to leave her uncle. Second of all, I knew he probably couldn't survive on his own out here- he needed my help. Third, it probably didn't matter to Sadic whether or not I had actually caused him direct harm- as evidenced by his murder of Fuwele. He was vicious, clever, and hardly inclined to _not_ rip my throat out if he caught me alone. With Brasta, with his head for plans, we at least had a chance of getting away; also, he'd be able and willing to defend Maua if I was away and danger reared it's ugly head. And finally? He just didn't deserve that kind of treatment after all he'd been through today.

Frowning, my thoughts turned back to Fuwele, to my pride, to my Father... and to Vitani. I knew what I was going to do, at least vaguely; I was going to return home to the Pridelands, be greeted by my likely overjoyed Father and Mother, and take my place as prince of the Pridelands again. Where Brasta fit into there, I wasn't sure... but I could work that out later.

However, I had to let Vitani know first that I was alive.. I owed it to her. My head could have laughed at the thought- my mate dead, and I coming home to see my old love, who was probably still mated with Lati, with my child in tow? That would be... exceptionally awkward, to say the least.

"You're thinking about your pridelander lioness again." I heard Fuwele's accusing voice say in my head, as guilt previously buried rose to the surface. My mate dead less than a day, and already I was thinking about Vitani again. Then again, I couldn't help it, I thought- it was always instinctive for me to dwell on happier things in a bad situation like this. Going home to the pridelands, if I made it, seemed a lot happier than the current situation by far.

I looked up just as the sun had fallen below the horizon, and tiny pinpricks of light were appearing in the heavens. I smiled as I remembered the words my Father had told me when I was just a cub, _"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. Whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you."_ I smiled as a comforting thought came to me. I wasn't one for prayers and supplications to strange deities; but I at least believed that Fuwele and all her loved ones were now in Heaven smiling down upon me.

She deserved a proper funeral, I thought. Strike, Nyete, Fuwele, even Haraka; all of them did. I was sure Brasta would give it to them, in his usual style- he was a priest, anyway. But that didn't mean I didn't feel l wanted to offer at least a few prayers for Fuwele, to... whatever Gods there were. I remembered a few prayers that had been uttered by Rafiki so long ago; some old chant that had been said at my own funeral, actually. That was a bit morbid, I thought; but it was at least something.

I glanced back up at the sky, searching until I spotted a star that shined brighter than all the rest. And then, I smiled as brightly as I could- I was going to send her off thinking of all the good times we had together. It's what she would have wanted. _"With the saints give rest, O Gods, to the soul of your servant Fuwele. You alone are immortal, who has created and fashioned us."_ I didn't believe in specific gods or goddesses like Brasta, but I at least knew there was a being or beings higher than myself. And if they had given me Fuwele, I might at least acknowledge them. It wasn't their fault that Sadic had done evil things- that was his choice. _"But we are mortal formed of the earth, and unto earth shall we return, as you who made me did command and say unto us: Thou art dust, and to dust shalt thou return."_ She had just moved onto another part of the Circle of life... and someday, so would I.

Bowing my head slightly, I raised my eyes heavenward once more. _"In a blessed falling asleep, grant, O Gods, eternal rest unto your departed servant Fuwele and make her memory to be eternal!"_ That was all I could ask for. As I turned to head back to Brasta, I could almost hear a small voice echoing out of the darkness.

_"Memory eternal! Memory eternal! Memory... eternal."_

* * *

><p><strong>Brasta's POV:<strong>

_Stone. Stone everywhere. Stone pillars reach high above like the tallest of trees. Stone arches springing from fluted shaft to fluted shaft like leaping antelope. Stone flagstones upon the floor below me. Stone statues perched and carved into the walls above, their cold eyes staring down at me. Staring through me._

_I stand in the center of a vast cathedral, dark and dreary. Before me is nothing but a raised dais, upon which stands a vast throne of carved marble, engraved with the figures of Seraphim. I look around, but there seems to be no one else here._

_The faint tolling of a bell catches my attention, and I hear the sound of a door opening and closing. I turn around quickly._

**"Dies Irae"** by the Monks of the Abbey of Notre Dame begins.

_A line of black-robed, hooded figures are marching towards me, holding at arm's length lit candles as tall as themselves. I cannot see their faces, only their hoods. They speak not a word to me, but instead chant quietly as they separate into two lines on either side of me. The flickering candlelight casts ghastly shadows upon the floor and walls, and I instinctively look away._

**_'Dies iræ! Dies illa_**

**_Solvet sæclum in favilla:_**

**_Teste prophetam cum Sibylla!_**

**_Quantus tremor est futurus,_**

**_Quando iudex est venturus,_**

**_Cuncta stricte discussurus!'_**

_At the very end of the line, I see another figure heading towards me. But this one is familiar. I can tell it is a lion by the four-legged gait, as opposed to the cowled figures on two legs. I squint my eyes harder, and almost recoil from shock. It is my uncle, Kuhani, his face set like flint as he lays his eyes upon me._

**_'Tuba mirum spargens sonum_**

**_Per sepulchra regionum,_**

**_Coget omnes ante thronum._**

**_Mors stupebit, et natura,_**

**_Cum resurget creatura,_**

**_Iudicanti responsura.'_**

_Turning his eyes from me, he ascends the steps of the dais to stand before the Throne. But he does not sit in it- he merely turns back and stares at me, his eyes brimming with sadness and at the same time burning with anger._

**_'Liber scriptus proferetur,_**

**_In quo totum continetur,_**

**_Unde mundus iudicetur._**

**_Judex ergo cum sedebit,_**

**_Quidquid latet, apparebit:_**

**_Nil inultum remanebit.'_**

_He rises up onto two legs, a candle of his own suddenly appearing his his right paw, as he stares. And then I realise- he is my sentencer. This is my judgement. And not only was I to be condemned, but I was not even worthy for Mortis Himself to look upon me to pass sentence- instead, my uncle will. This is certainly an awfully cruel stroke of fate, I think to myself._

**_'Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?_**

**_Quem patronum rogaturus,_**

**_Cum vix iustus sit securus?_**

**_Rex tremendæ maiestatis,_**

**_Qui salvandos salvas gratis,_**

**_Salva me, fons pietatis.'_**

_All is silent for a moment, even the tolling of the bell. Then my uncle's mouth opens, and the rough, clipped baritone I remember booms in the depths of the cathedral. "You have been summoned here to answer for your sins and iniquities against the Gods. These sins have offended and tormented our Lords, the Gods, for far too long. And now, I charge you in their name, as the High Priest of the Gods, to answer and reckon for your crimes."_

**_'Recordare, Mortis pie,_**

**_Quod sum causa tuæ viæ:_**

**_Ne me perdas illa die.'_**

_My uncle glances at the hooded figures on either side of him, before looking straight at me again. "Brasta has, knowing and giving full consent, betrayed his pride, his Gods and his ancestors . He failed to protect his father, his mother, his sister, his lieutenant, his best friend and adopted brother, Strike, and all his pride. He. Has. FAILED." My uncle says, pointing his finger towards me accusingly. I feel shame, deep and painful, spread throughout me. It is true. It is all true._

**_'Quærens me, sedisti lassus:_**

**_Redemisti qui mortem passus:_**

**_Tantus labor non sit cassus.'_**

_"Furthermore, he did also deluded himself into believing that he was in love with, and did want to corrupt by unnatural acts his said MALE friend, both of which actions are abominations unto the Gods. A lion and lioness alone are made to love each other truly, while this false love, this pseudo-love of evil passions, would lead only to sin and ruin. From the beginning we have given him all the chances necessary to overcome his inclination to sin, and he has denied us at every turn."_

**_'Iuste iudex ultionis,_**

**_Donum fac remissionis_**

**_Ante diem rationis.'_**

_It was also true as truth itself. I will tell you now- I loved Strike. I loved him more than any male should ever love another male. I spent nights after nights alone, with him only on my mind._

_He had come into the pride as a rogue, with a mate of his own. And after knowing him for months, we had gotten closer. I'd thought it would be only a little crush, that would go away... but I was wrong. Instead, my feelings only got stronger- and so did his, in a different me. He considered me a best friend, an adopted brother. And I did all I could to make sure he thought I felt the same._

_He never knew the way I looked at him was anything more than platonic affection. But these thoughts led me only, indeed to sin and ruin. And now here I stand, to face my judgement. The judgement I deserve. It is my day of reckoning, the day of wrath, that day will dissolve the world in ashes. That tearful day prophesied by seer and sibyll. That day when the Judge would come for me. That day when the wondrous trumpet would call those in their sepulchres to stand before the Throne of day the Book of Life would be read, and my fate would be recorded._

**_'Ingemisco, tamquam reus:_**

**_Culpa rubet vultus meus:_**

**_Supplicanti parce, Deus.'_**

_"Wherefore in the name of the All-powerful Gods, Mortis, Lord of Life and Death, Ardhi, Lady of the Earth, and Angani, Lord of the Sky, of the Blessed Kings of the Past, Princes and Princesses of the Lions, and of all the saints, in virtue of the power which has been given us of binding and loosing in Heaven and on Earth, we deprive Brasta of Communion with the Gods, his every undeserved grace and contact with the Gods, we separate him from the society of all Gods-fearing animals, we exclude him from the cycle of the Circle of Life, so that where he dies will be a spot accursed forever, where antelope fear to graze, and we declare him excommunicated and anathema. We cast him into the outer darkness, where there will be wailing and grinding of teeth. We judge him damned, and condemned with Ibilisi and his demons and screeching fiends of the abyss of Hell, and all the reprobate, to eternal fire and everlasting pain."_

**_'Qui feminam absolvisti,_**

**_Et latronem exaudisti,_**

**_Mihi quoque spem dedisti.'_**

_With a swift movement, the candle in my uncle's paw is turned upside down, to be extinguished upon the floor and cast aside with an ominous echo. I can only watch helplessly as a bell somewhere above starts tolling again. It starts out as a faint whisper of a sound, until it grows and grows into a deep, sonorous tolling, and I fall to the floor in pain. It sounds like it is coming from inside my head, as nothing I can do can stop the horrible sound of that bell reverberating until I can hear nothing else. Looking up, I dare to look ahead- and immediately regret it._

**_'Preces meæ non sunt dignæ:_**

**_Sed tu bonus fac benigne,_**

**_Ne perenni cremer igne.'_**

_All the monks raise their candles as one, holding them suspended above the floor. For a second I think they are not going to do it. But I am tragically wrong. "So be it!" they cried as one, the dreadful chant echoing throughout the cathedral. Turning their candles upside down, they smashed them against the floor in unison._

_And the entire world is plunged into darkness._

_No sound but the dreadful tolling of that bell to company me. No sight but bitter darkness. No feeling but bitter cold. No taste but acrid bile in my mouth. No smell but the faint odour of sulphur and burning charcoal. I feel a sudden feeling of loss that struck me to the bone, as if the very light of my soul had been extinguished. As if my heart has been ripped from my chest and left an empty shell. As if all the love and joy I have ever known, and their memories, has instantly been obliterated._

**_'Inter oves locum præsta,_**

**_Et ab hædis me sequestra,_**

**_Statuens in parte dextra.'_**

_I try to stand up. But I can not. It is as if something has me bolted to the floor. A sudden feeling of fear goes through me as I hear a faint noise besides the tolling bell. And I know it immediately- it is the maniacal, screeching, insane laughter of hyenas. I try to struggle again. But I am paralysed._

**_'Confutatis maledictis,_**

**_Flammis acribus addictis:_**

**_Voca me cum benedictis.'_**

_Suddenly, I feel the floor below me tremble, as if there is an earthquake. I gasp as the earth shakes violently beneath me. The smell of burning charcoal and sulphur is becoming more potent, and cracks start appearing in the floor. Like little red spider's webs, lines of red are etching their way across the floor, spreading like... a fire._

**_'Oro supplex et acclinis,_**

**_Cor contritum quasi cinis:_**

**_Gere curam mei finis...'_**

_A fire. And it is fire I was facing, if the smell is anything to go by. My fear begins to increase more and more as I feel the floor beneath me give way slightly. I tried to clutch onto the floor as I feel myself slide down, lower and lower as I hear the floor crumbling behind me . It's as if something is sucking me down. I scrabble desperately to hold on. But it is useless._

**_'Lacrimosa dies illa,_**

**_qua resurget ex favilla_**

**_Judicandus homo reus.'_**

_With a sudden cry, I feel myself plunge into empty space, plunging down, down, down. I look down as the smell of sulphur suffocates me- and below me is a lake of molten fire, glowing with flames and the eyes of demonic hyenas, cackling up at me with glee. A cacophony of sound rages against my eardrums, as I twist and turn in the air._

**_'Huic ergo parce, Deus._**

**_Pie Mortis, Domine_**

**__**_Dona eis requiem.'_**__**

_And so, I plunge into the blazing inferno, and my world is dissolved in smoke, darkness, and agony._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, wasn't that a fun case of mood whiplash? Anyway, I'm glad things are now out in the open for this story. As for the translation of the hymn used here, the Dies Irae, i recommend the wikipedia article on it, as it would be inconvenient to translate every single line here. For now, thank you ladies and gents, and see you next chapter!<strong>

**Sherrylonglegs: Oh, I don't want to give anything away unless I have to. But clearly, the chances of Brasta getting a girlfriend are more than a little slim.**

**SIMBAPRIME-1: Well, as you can see, that is now confirmed. :) I won't tell what will happen later, though.**


	20. Shame

**Chapter 20**

**Kopa's POV:**

It had been a long day; a very long day for all of us involved, I thought as I dragged my messy kill back to where I'd left Brasta and Maua. It wasn't the best of kills, but I could forgive myself a bit of trauma-induced rustiness. Despite my earlier hopefulness, I knew we had to all get moving soon; this part of the jungle wouldn't be safe for much longer.

I soon arrived back at the oasis, setting my kill down nearby. I glanced around in the darkness, the moonlight just bursting through gaps in the jungle canopy enough to illuminate the area. I smiled as my eyes fell upon my daughter, who was peacefully sleeping by the shore of the pool of water. However, the same couldn't be said for Brasta; as my eyes fell on him, I knew something was wrong. Walking closer, I noticed he was trembling and muttering in his sleep. I managed to make out the words "failed" "Strike" "soul" and "damned" before I really got worried. A nightmare, I thought with a frown.

Alarmed, I padded up to him and shook his shoulder gently. "Brasta? Brasta, wake up!" His eyes seemed to flicker open for a moment before falling onto his side, whimpering unconsciously. 'Strike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"A second later, his eyes opened wide in alarm, jumping back like a scared cub. "Huhh, what..." His eyes narrowed as he recognised me, his expression rapidly shifting from frightened to impassive. "What do you want, Kopa?" he asked sharply.

I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour- you'd think I had just tried to attack him, rather than wake him up from an obvious nightmare. "Hey, Brasta; I brought back some food if you want it." I said, gesturing to my freshly killed Bongo. Brasta merely looked at the carcass as if it was sand. With a sigh, he laid his head back down. I couldn't help but ask the obvious question. "Brasta, are you okay?"

"Yes." he said cooly, starting to close his eyes again.

I snorted at that; I'll admit, I don't being lied to in my face. "Brasta… no you aren't."

"Kopa, I'm fine…" Brasta repeated through gritted teeth, averting his gaze.

"NO, you aren't." I said lifting Brasta's head. What was the big deal? If I'd ever had a problem, I would at least talk about it; it made things so much easier. Particularly if it was something bad enough to cause nightmares. I had an idea what was wrong, due to his mentioning of "failure;" he likely thought he'd somehow failed himself or his family by what had happened. Well, that was pure bovine fecal matter. "You clearly aren't okay, Brasta. Now tell me, what's wrong?" I asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Nothing."

This attitude was not helping him or us; the sooner these things were dealt with, the better it was for one's mental health. His behaviour reminded me a bit of me when I thought Haraka would exile me from Fuwele all those months ago; shocked and feeling a dreadful sense of loss. However, I wasn't that good at talking thsese thigns out; he was my brother-in-law and two years my senior, so what WOULD I say? "Don't lie to me Brasta. More than ever we need to be at the top of our game. We do still have Sadic and his horde after us, and I can't have you moping around like a lovesick cub!"

Brasta's eyes shot open again, glancing up at me with a hint of nervousness. "What did you say?"

"I said stop acting like a forlorn little cub, and tell me what's up." I repeated, noticing Brasta's face growing pale.

"I have nothing to say to you." Brasta said, mumbling.

"Errm, I think you do- you are my brother-in-law, and I will be travelling with you back to the Pridelands. Come on, Brasta- this isn't the old pride. Nobody is plotting behind your back to kill you, so we can talk about this..."

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU TOJO!" Brasta spat, inadvertently reverting to my old name. Unnoticed by me, Maua had woken up and was heading towards us with eyes wide. Meanwhile, my frustration was growing- confound that lion! Did he really think this was doing him any good? Did he really think he had gone through something so much worse than me, that I wouldn't understand?

"Uncle Brasta, Daddy? What are you-" Maua was cut off by a shout from me.

"MAYBE IT MIGHT DO YOU SOME GOOD!" I responded angrily. Okay, one of my own flaws- I tend to be a little rash when I'm frustrated.

Brasta was about to retort, when a high-pitched cry from nearby interrupted him. "DADDY STOP!" Maua said, tackling my mane. "Please don't fight with Uncle Brasta." Maua said, her little green eyes looking up at me with quiet tears beginning to form.

I sighed, taking a deep breath. I was still frustrated, but I wasn't going to have a shouting match in front of my own child. "No, Maua; of course not." I said pulling my daughter into a comforting embrace. "Brasta.. we're leaving in the morning, okay?" I asked, making one more silent plea that I could get through to him.

"Sure."

**Brasta's POV:**

**"It's A Sin"** by the Pet Shop Boys begins.

_"Confiteor Diis omnipotenti, Beata Mater Mea, et vobis fratresquia peccavi nimis in cogitatione, verbo, opere, et omissione. Mea culpa. Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa."_

I had said it once before, and now I said it again in a situation much more despairing, much more deserving of those words.I thought my mother's intercession might be able to change things- but it was not to be so. I had failed her- failed to protect Fuwele, failed to protect my father, and failed to protect my pride. I had failed even Kopa, who I knew was just trying to what he had said wasn't true- he wouldn't understand. He was optimistic, talkative and unafraid of talking about his own problems- unlike the coward I was.

_When I look back upon my life_

_It's always with a sense of shame_

_I've always been the one to blame_

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too_

Had I dishonoured my ancestors so much, that they had stopped answering my prayers? Was all my pleading in vain, just because I loved another male? If so, their lack of help had worked- he was gone now- no way to bring Strike back, or Fuwele, or my father any of my family. Mortis, god of Death had them now; and Gods willing, they were in Heaven with my ancestors.

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

Sin. Sin and misery. It was all I had left. It was why this happened, it had to be. No other way the Gods could possibly let that happen otherwise- I was their priest, their shaman, their votary, their servant. I should have put aside all earthly cares behind me in their service- including sinful ones. But no; I had to let feelings, feelings which should have never seen the light of day, get in the way. How could I help that my feelings for him were more than friendship, more than platonic affection? I knew that I would never be able to let my feelings out, so why punish me further? Why take him, and the rest of my family with him? Just to remove the temptation? If the Gods were trying to make me a more faithful servant, I confess now, they failed. Instead, my faith was rapidly dwindling, trickling away into despair. But I couldn't let that happen- for I had nothing else to cling to at this moment.

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to_

_It's a sin_

I didn't know whether to cry, yell or punch a rock. This was Jiwe all over again, I thought bitterly. That was the last time these... issues had come up. I was being trained as a priest by my Uncle Kuhani at the time, and as I'd become an adolescent, I'd felt... odd around Jiwe. We'd been best friends from cubhood; unfortunately that just made it all that worse. I'd became nervous around him, stuttering and shy. I'd often had the strange urge to hug him tight, to nuzzle him,to kiss him, to hold him close... But I'd let nobody know- not one. Who would I tell? My Father? Hmm... yes, that conversation would have gone swimmingly- his heir declaring that he was... infatuated with another male. I'd have been ran out of the pride faster than he could growl. My Mother? I , being the independent adolescent I was at the time, really didn't want to confide in my mother for fear of embarrassment. I couldn't tell even Fuwele, with her being just a cub at the time. Then one day, I'd worked up the courage to say that I liked him. He'd smiled, nodded and patted me dismissively on the shoulder. And the next day, he told my uncle.

_At school they taught me how to be_

_So pure in thought and word and deed_

_They didn't quite succeed_

My life from then on had been an emotional hell. Jiwe had shied away from me, and my uncle had decided to make sure I knew exactly what was wrong with me. "You are disordered, boy. Inclined to evil. Not worthy to be even an acolyte." he had said, his eyes full of disappointment. "You must keep yourself pure. Purity is a virtue you must strive for, especially considering your... defect. You must triumph over sin and vice. You must take up this burden, and use it to make you a stronger servant of the Gods."

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too._

Well, it had worked for a while- I buried my feelings as deep as they could go. I made sure nobody could see my emotions. I put on a mask of ice with a frozen smile. But that doesn't mean something didn't feel wrong. Night after night, I would spend tossing and turning while trying to get to sleep. I had felt a constant shame, a constant sense of moral inferiority. I would look around the lionesses of the pride, hoping desperately that I would find one of them attractive. If I had looked hard enough, maybe one of them would...

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to_

_It's a sin_

Oh, bugger it all! It wouldn't have worked. It never worked. It was useless, completely and utterly useless to try and fight the fact that I was NOT attracted to females. So I'd resigned myself to a grimmer fate- the realisation that I was doomed to no kind of companionship whatsoever. Oh, sure I'd had Fuwele- but a little cub with too much energy wasn't much help to a cold and moody big brother with big problems. And of course, there was the suggestion from my uncle, "Let the Gods be your companions. Love them, and you will find the path to salvation." I never once told him exactly what I thought of that idea; I'd just smiled and nodded, just like Jiwe had done. But inside, I was just screaming to tell him that omnipotent deities who had thought it a brilliant idea to make the nephew of their high priest a hopeless reprobate hardly seemed like the companionship type.

_Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it_

_Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it_

_Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it_

_Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care_

_And I still don't understand._

Why did everything have to be so godforsaken difficult? What sort of deities created someone to be... inclined that way, and then made acting on those inclinations forbidden? It was like they simply loved to watch me suffer. I know, I know- I was supposed to be the good little lion and accept that my... inclinations were disordered. I was supposed to happily bear my suffering and give it meaning, find a way to offer it up or turn it into something good. But it seemed pointless. I hadn't wanted to be this way- in fact, I would much rather I was not. Because romance of any kind was supposed to be between a lion and a lioness, because only they could bring forth cubs into the world. And naturally, as I had always been taught, that was the entire purpose and summit of being mates- mutual union and the raising of cubs. The two parts that could never be separated. But every time I tried to take to analyse that, I came up blank. Even the tormented soul of a poor, frustrated priest is able to reason. No matter how hard I tried, I simply could only bury my frustration and beg for forgiveness. No matter how confused, how hurt, how... broken I felt.

_So I look back upon my life_

_Forever with a sense of shame_

_I've always been the one to blame_

_For everything I long to do_

_No matter when or where or who_

_Has one thing in common, too_

Time had passed by, and I had been ordained a priest by my uncle. He had told me, "You are a priest forever. Keep your vows, and do not forget." Soon after that, he had caught a fever and died. And then, I became the overseer of the Gods' holy mysteries in the pride, the high priest, the Flamen of Mortis, the living icon of the Gods. Naturally, being in this role at my young age necessarily distracted me from my shameful thoughts. But that didn't mean it was gone- that twinge of shame was there still, and only intensified. When you hear dozens of people's darkest secrets whispered to you, and being asked to grant them forgiveness in the Gods' names, you tend to feel like a prisoner shackled to a wall in a tight cell; begging, screeching, screaming to be free, but piteously unable. Especially when Strike and his mate Fujo had been let into the pride- I'll admit, I'm not proud of how I'd acted. I had fallen for the blue-eyed, lovable, witty rogue, and had acted very coldly towards him to hide it. Fujo I had acted even colder towards, to the point where she avoided me completely. And then, when Sadic and Drake came into the pride at first, I had suspected nothing.. and consequently, I had seen Fujo die. And in that moment, I had felt more shame than I thought I would ever feel in my life... until now.

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a sin_

_Everything I've ever done_

_Everything I ever do_

_Every place I've ever been_

_Everywhere I'm going to - it's a sin_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

I had sinned, again and again, without number. And all for what? To watch Fujo and my mother die? To watch my Father die? To watch Jiwe die? To watch Strike die?

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin_

I knew know I had to stop pretending, to stop acting like my family would come back- like Strike would ever come back. With a sigh of resignation, I bowed my head. _"Mea Culpa,"_ I muttered to no one in particular. I kept looking down, images of Strike swimming in my head, followed by those of my immediate family and all my pridemembers, all who had died because of me.

_"Mea Culpa."_ All of this was my fault. Everything and everything. I had thought, if I could just plan things out, that I could save them. But no. I had failed, and now I was reaping the rewards.

"_Mea Maxima Culpa."_


	21. Shattered Mirror

**Chapter 21**

**Brasta's POV:**

During the two months of travel to the Pridelands, I can honestly say I was losing my mind. For me, every day quickly turned into a nightmare; and every night was my own personal Hell. Unfortunately, I do mean that almost literally. You know what's the only thing worse that being pursued by a psychotic lion bent on carving you into tiny pieces, then killing you? Having him be an intruder in every single dream I had.

Every night when I would try to go to sleep, he would show up soon. Then I would be forced to see him torturing me, him torturing Strike, him torturing Fuwele, him torturing Kopa; even him torturing Maua. Even some nights it was just a nightmare of him taunting me, goading me, trying to push me over the edge. He even would imitate Strike's voice in the darkness; _"Don't worry, Brasta. I'll be there to comfort you. Oh right, I won't, because thanks to you, I'm **dead.** Why did you fail to save me, Brasta? Because you can't save anyone. You're worthless, Brasta. Broken. Tainted. Useless."_

_Broken._

_Tainted._

_Useless._

I had become a living mask- sadly, my mask did not become me. If I had, everything would have been better. I was being strong, confident, persevering, brave Brasta, who always knew what to do and never gave into bad emotions. Who never felt lonely, or sad, or jealous, or selfish, but was driven forward in life by a single-minded sense of duty.

Oh, how some fantasies are too alluring to be real. But you know, sometimes a fantasy is easier to handle.

During the day, it was all I could do to keep my mask on for Kopa and Maua; to avoid wallowing in self-pity. On the inside, I was mentally and emotionally tearing myself apart. I began to believe those words whispered in my ear by the Nightmare-Sadic. I was indeed broken. I was tainted, hopelessly tainted by my sins. And absolutely useless to anybody. I had tried so hard to be a leader, to be confident and clever; and I had led my troops into utter disaster.

Slowly, surely, I was losing my own identity. I didn't know who I was, where I was going, or what I was doing. But I just kept plodding on, smiling and seemingly content, towards the Pridelands. No matter how much my own sense of purpose was being slowly bled from me like blood from a cut artery.

Despite my mental anguish, I tried my best to still be a good little priest. I prayed, I said my offices, I sacrificed, I thanked, I confessed. Every night, I repeated the prayers I had memorised from adolescence- from one of my offices.

_Have mercy on me, O Gods, according to your great mercy. According to the multitude of your compassions wipe out my offence. Wash me from my guilt, and cleanse me from all my sins. For I acknowledge my wickedness, and my sin is ever before me._

_Gods, be attentive unto helping me; O Lords, make haste to help me. I am poor and needy; O Gods, come unto my aid. My helper and my deliverer are you, O Lords; make no long tarrying._

_Gods, hear my prayer, give ear unto my supplication in Your truth; hearken unto me in Your righteousness. And enter not into judgement with Your servant, for in Your sight shall no man living be justified._

_Glory to you who have shown the light, Glory in the Highest, and on earth peace, good will towards men. We praise you, we bless you, we worship you, we glorify you, we give you thanks for your great glory..._

I even sent up prayers to my Mother, in hopes she would help her son. _I have chosen you to be the protection and intercession of my life, O my Mother. Pilot me to the haven of the Saints, I beg you; entreat our Lord Mortis to hear the voice of my supplications._

_I pray you, O my Mother, to dispel the tumult of my soul and the storm of my grief; for thou, O my Mother, are now standing with the Saints and Angels of Heaven._

_I am tortured by grievous sicknesses and morbid passions: Mother, help me, I beg of you! Help your son that he may one day join you in Heaven, however unworthy I am of standing before the throne of the Gods with you._

I hoped, desperately, that the Gods would not spurn my prayers. And I believed that, in the state my soul was in now, I would never rest in peace. My emotional state was harder to follow, however. One day I would be consumed with fear; fear for my soul, fear for Kopa, fear for Maua. The next day I was be boiling with nearly uncontrollable anger; anger at myself, anger at Strike, anger at Sadic, anger at the Gods, and anger at the thrice-damned world I lived in. But mostly, I was angry at myself. There were times I wanted nothing more than to rip and bite and tear, to let out all my pent up emotions with a howling scream into the sky.

But I couldn't do that. That wouldn't be logical at all. I had to push all those emotions to the very back of my mind, to preserve what was left of my sanity. I couldn't indulge myself anything, even emotions; or I might let my mask slip.

In between fear and anger was the ever present, soul-crushing sense of loss that pervaded my entire existence at the time. Every time I looked up at the stars, I silently wept for what I had lost.

One night, while Maua and Kopa slept peacefully nearby, I remember staring up at the night sky; searching for a certain star. Strike's star. I was hoping, praying that I would be able to catch a glimpse; that he was in Heaven with the rest of my family.

But I never saw it. Not a single sparkle, glimmer, or glint of that very special star.

I know it sounds absolutely mad, the idea that one can actually tell one star apart from the thousands amongst the vast sable dome of the sky. But I know, as my mother and father always told me, that the star that shines the most radiantly for each person is the one the one that person misses the most.

And Gods knew I missed him. I missed everything about him; his soothing voice, his warm touch, his lopsided, mischievous smile.

So why was his star not there? Did he hate me so much that he didn't want to even let me know he was in Heaven? Had my dreadful sins not only cut me off from the Gods, but him as well? Was my failure so abhorrent that he could not even allow me a simple bit of comfort, a simple reassurance?

The thought lay heavy on my mind that night, and every night after. Even my dreams no longer held him, which was both a blessing and a curse. I didn't want to see him tortured, or harmed in any way; but I also wanted to at least see him again, if only in my troubled dreams. Those nightmares had been at least bittersweet solace.

But now, only Kopa, Fuwele, Maua, my Father, or the rest of my family were in my nightmares. Every night I craved sleep like a drought-stricken land thirsting for rain- but I also feared it, for I knew sleep would bring me only further misery. And when dawn came, I allowed my usual mask to fall right back into place; calm, cool, and stoic. I would carry on my daily life as I traveled with Kopa and Maua, smiling, chatting, eating, drinking; making sure they never got a glimpse of the pain that stabbed at my heart.

By this time, we were almost to his home; we were near a gorge just on the border of the Pridelands. And frankly, I'm not sure if that was good or bad. I wanted to restart my life there, to live with my brother-in-law, my niece and their family, and to make sure everything would be alright again.

But could my life really ever be normal again? Could the gnawing emptiness in me, the horrible bleeding away of all positive emotions, be dispelled?

The more I thought about it, the more something in the innermost, darkest regions of my mind told me, _No, you will not. They won't be your real family, and they never will. How could they welcome you, a weak, hopeless, failure of a lion? How do you think they'll act when they find out what you are?_

The whirling thoughts stabbed cruelly at me, every one causing me fresh mental anguish. But they just kept on coming, never stopping as my bitter, shame-driven thoughts ripped away at my shallow emotional fortitude. _You're still damned, still tainted, still a broken limb; not good for anything but being filled with pain. A lonely and total failure._

_Failure._

Failure.

Failure.

Failure.

Failure...

_Stop it!_ I cried to myself. That wretched word would not leave my head until I found myself repeating it like a mantra. I was a failure, and nothing could change that. The worst thing about it? I believed that. I was quickly believing every poisonous thought that slithered into my mind, that I had been trying to keep at bay for two months now.

But the worst was the sudden and smothering sense of loneliness. Despite Kopa and Maua with me, I had been feeling a horrible loneliness looming over my shoulder for the past couple months, haunting me like a sightless spectre. Like everything else, I had been keeping my walls, my supposedly nigh-impregnable defences buttressed by my sense of duty and my need to retain my sanity, up and fiercely guarded. And now, as my personal demon of Loneliness oppressed me with all the others, my defences were weakening. I fought it, I fought it, I fought it, again and again. But tonight... I couldn't fight it anymore.

And my walls came crumbling down.

I sagged to the ground, as if the weight of the whole world was pushing me into the dust. I... couldn't do this anymore! I couldn't fight tooth and claw against myself, my own mind, for my sanity anymore. I couldn't fight my nightmares. I couldn't fight my burning conscience, for a short-lived peace of mind. I was sick and tired of playing this damned game with myself. I was sick of fighting this battle over and over and over again, winning only Pyrrhic victories.

So I did the only thing I could think to do; I ran.

**"Learn to be Lonely"** by Minnie Driver begins.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

For too long I had dared to hope, dared to dream that I would yet get a respite from the crushing weight of loneliness. For too long I had trusted blindly in the Gods, I thought. Strike, my sister, my mother, my Father, Jiwe, Nyete; they were never coming back. And in the state my soul was in at the time, I would never see the light of Heaven with them. So what was the point fighting it anymore?

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

I knew from there, no matter what, I would always be alone. Set apart from everyone else who was normal. I would never know the embrace of a lover. I would never find someone to love me- worthless, broken wretch that I was. I didn't deserve it, and I never would.

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

Guided by the lights of the sky, I found myself upon the precipice of the gorge. Very fitting, in an ironic way; for once, my body and my soul were in the same position, metaphorically speaking. And if things went right, it would be for the very last time.

I now had the chance to rid myself of all my pain, all my hurts, all my nightmares, all my emptiness. There is no other way out of this, I told myself. I had nothing left to hope for. Nothing to look forward to but more agony. No one to hold me in the night as I cried. No one to clasp me safe and warm in their arms, as all my fears and worries fade away.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

I walked along the edge of the gorge now, taking a deep breath. Could I really do this? Did I really have the courage to take my own life?

Yes, I told myself firmly. I would not let myself be a coward in my last moments. I had only one way to escape. The only way to finally be free of my pains. I was likely going straight to the fires of perdition- but then again, i was headed there already, wasn't I?

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived, life can be loved.._

Steeling my nerves, I stepped up to the edge of the abyss, and let myself lean forward...

_Alone._


	22. Point of No Return

**CHAPTER XXII**

**Kopa's POV:**

I gasped as I saw Brasta lean over the edge of the gorge. I saw him step forward, looking over the edge of the abyss. Time stood still, and I stood paralysed as my brain worked, trying to think of something, anything to prevent this from happening. It didn't matter why he was doing this, but something inside me screamed that this was **wrong**. "Brasta, don't!" I shouted, running towards him. He froze for a second, looking at me blankly as if he couldn't comprehend what I was doing. Using that split second to my full advantage, I yanked him back by his mane, pulling him as far away from the edge as possible. He staggered briefly, before getting back on his feet. But when he looked at me, I saw the look in his eyes as his shock turned to frightening, burning anger.

"Gods damn you, **Kopa**." He muttered, his voice low and slightly gravelly. He was looking at me as if I had committed the worst crime imaginable. "I was close, so bloody close... and you just couldn't let me go."

"What exactly did you think you were **doing**?!" I demanded, my own anger flaring up. Excuse me for trying to prevent him from falling to his death! Why was he doing this in the first place? Had his grief been _that_ devastating?

"What does it look like? I had the sudden inspiration to take a nice, long midnight stroll." He said, his expression quickly turning into a cold, forced smile that worried me more than I already was. I noticed his tone carrying unmistakable hints of bitter sarcasm. "What I do is none of your business, Kopa." He said, turning away from me and back towards the gorge. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my walk..."

As he started forward, I stepped between him and the edge, pushing him away further. "I'd prefer you continue your walk in the **opposite **direction, if you don't mind." I wasn't exactly sure why he was trying to walk off a cliff- but I would make sure it didn't happen, and damn the consequences!

Brasta sighed softly, though his expression didn't change. "Sometimes we can't always get what we want." He said. He glanced back at the gorge for a moment. "In fact, sometimes we can only get _nothing_."

Well, that was exceedingly cryptic. I eyed him cautiously as took another look towards the gorge. For a moment, I could have sworn he had glanced up towards the stars with an expression of... was it longing? "And I know that nothing is only what I'm due for, now." He continued in an alarmingly neutral tone.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Brasta; Are you saying you intended to-"

"_Intend_ to, Kopa." I barely restrained the sudden urge to slap my dear brother-in-law; had he gone completely, stark raving **insane**?! Judging from the way he was acting, I suppose a rounding _YES_ was my only option. The sanity locks in his head seemed to have officially broke. And for the third time in my life, I was a hair's-breadth from being absolutely panicked that something horrible would happen to my family.

I knew my panic was showing, but I couldn't help the next question that spilled from my lips. "Why?"

Brasta simply looked away from me. Instead of answering, he kept his back turned to me. "Because sometimes... there comes a point when there's only so much pain you can take", he said, glancing back towards the gorge again.

"So you're going to take a midnight walk off a cliff?", I asked, not disguising my incredulity. I mean, don't get me wrong; after all he'd been through, at least some pain was inevitable. But to the point of which he simply wanted to _die_? Did he really think that Fuwele would have ever wanted him to do this?

"What do I really have left? I am a prince without a pride, a son without parents, a brother without siblings..." He sighed before finally turning around to face me. "A priest without grace. What is left for me here? Being a stranger, a failure and a reprobate." He shook his head. "I will be stuck here, and I'll never be whole again."

Whole again? What was he talking about? Was this about... blame? "Brasta, do you really believe that the loss of your family was your fault?" I asked, prodding for an answer and hoping it was _No. _

The prince raised his eyebrow. "Who else is there to blame? If I had just been smarter, faster, quicker, stronger..." he lowered his voice as he looked towards the ground. "holier, this never would have happened", he explained. The sad part? I think he believed every word he was saying.

I scowled and shook my head furiously. "Brasta, you're an idiot sometimes, but not then. You did everything you could possibly do to prevent this, and it just happened anyway! If there's anyone to blame, it's Sadic. He's the one who killed your Father, Fuwele, Strike... all of them."

Brasta seemed to be ignoring my words, just staring towards the ground. "Well, maybe they did do the actual work.. but it's still me who failed to stop it." He laughed mirthlessly. "Poor, pitiful Brasta, who always comes up with the brilliant plan that will fix everything. Except sometimes, I can't." He sighed deeply. "I couldn't. I could barely even keep my own feelings in check, much less actually save anyone..." At that, his expression quickly turned horrified, and he glanced all around for a second before going back to a neutral expression.

Now, I had to raise an eyebrow at that. What were the feelings he had been trying to keep in check, that had caused him to look so terrified a moment ago? Had to be something serious, from the look on his face. I racked my brains for a moment; what would it be? This was Brasta, whose normal expression of emotion seemed limited to despair, anger and cold resignation.

I tried to connect the dots, and kept coming up blank. What was it that he would have been hiding before all this happened that could have caused him such distress? Whatever, it was, I'm sure Strike would have known about it anyway...

And then it clicked. Strike hadn't known about this- that's why that night he had that nightmare about Strike. Maybe he thought he had failed him by not telling him about what he was hiding? But why would he consider himself damned then? Brasta strangely strict religion aside, it would have to be something bad; or at least what Brasta considered bad. Still, that didn't explain Brasta's terrified reaction when I'd asked him about it then. I tried to think back to the conversation.

_"Don't lie to me Brasta. More than ever we need to be at the top of our game. We do still have _

_Sadic and his horde after us, and I can't have you moping around like a lovesick cub!"_

_Brasta's eyes shot open again, glancing up at me with a hint of nervousness. "What did you say?"_

His reaction had been odd to say the least. Not "leave me alone" nor "I'm trying my best" but "What did you say?" Slowly, I started to piece things together further. _Moping around like a lovesick cub. Lovesick cub... _

I could have slapped myself for my stupidity. Why hadn't I seen it before? He had been romantically attracted to someone, and lost them. But who was it? I'd never seen him around any lionesses besides his sister, and myself, Jiwe, Strike and her were the only people he regularly was with. Who was he closest to? Who did he always spend time around? Who did he act shyly and awkwardly around?

My eyes widened, as I snatched up the answer, and blurted out the first question that came to mind. "Brasta, were you attracted to Strike?"

Yep. Judging from the sudden freezing up, antelope-in-the-headlights look, and incomprehensible sputtering, that was it. And the awkwardness level in the savannah just rose ten feet.

Once he calmed down, he didn't even try to deny it. Instead, he just looked.. .despondent I supposed. "Yes, I did." he said simply. His voice turned bitter again. "And I got my reward for that, didn't I?"

Whoa there. Did he really think that somehow his attraction to Strike had been a cause of this whole situation? Was this one of his strange religious beliefs? I mean, lions being attracted to other lions was uncommon back home, but not unusual. And there certainly wasn't anything shameful attached to it. It was in fact normal for a pride where there were two kings ruling together who were inclined that way, as a sort of "bond strengthener."

Okay, that conjured up images that I would rather block out. I shook my head for a moment. "Brasta, listen to me. I don't know what you were taught, but in the rest of Africa, nobody really has a problem about that kind of thing."

For once that day, Brasta actually looked hopeful. Maybe my attempt to get him to not go through with his plan would work after all. "They.. don't?"

"No, they don't." Well, some individuals in a pride did, but they were usually ignored. Obviously, his own pride had an unusual case.

He almost smiled for a moment, before turning it into a deep frown again. "That still doesn't..."

"What?" I asked, suddenly even a bit more worried.

He shook his head, trying to keep his expression neutral again. Sighing, he fixed me with a hard look. "His star. I've never seen his star. Not once."

Oh. That would explain why he had been so 'whelmed in miseries so deep over failing him. He thought that Strike's star had been hidden from him. I felt a sudden tug if sympathy. If I hadn't seen Fuwele's star...

Wait, he hadn't seen his star? Normally, the star that a lion sees shining the brightest was the one they had loved the most, and he didn't see it. This could mean one of two things, because as far as I know you can't just hide stars. They're _stars_. So that left two options ; one, that he wasn't the one he had loved the most. That didn't seem an option. Two, he was still...

"Brasta, have you considered that he might be still alive?" And cue the loudest, most frustrated groan I have ever heard from him in my life.

"Why...the bleeding _Hell_ didn't I think of that before?" he said to himself. Brasta, for a supposedly brilliant thinker, you are an idiot.

I shrugged, trying to think of something comforting. "You were beating yourself up to much to realise it. When you're distressed, I suppose the worst case scenario trumps logic." Ouch. I just provided more guilt fuel. Okay, I really had to think these things more before I said them.

Nevertheless, Brasta didn't seemed to have been offended. He just looked around once again before finally settling on looking at me once more. "I see that now. I should have at least had hope, and not let my own sense of despair get in the way of reason." And there was the Brasta I knew. Still, I had to ask him one thing, just to make sure.

"Erm... Brasta... you're not still going to-"

"No." He cut me off. "Making selfish spur of the moment decisions won't get me anywhere. I should have at least thought of you... or Maua." His face turned suddenly pained again. "My Gods, I would have left my own niece without an uncle, and you to explain why..." With a shameful sigh, he turned away once again. "Thank you, Kopa. For everything. I just... need to go collect my thoughts now." With that, I saw him walk away, back towards where we were staying.

**Brasta's POV:**

That night, I said my night office with a sense of hope, something I hadn't had in a while.

"_Salva nos, Dómine, vigilántes, custódi nos dormiéntes; ut vigilémus cum Angelis, et requiescámus in pace."_ Protect us, Lord, while we are awake and safeguard us while we sleep; that we may keep watch with the angels, and rest in peace.

I yawned slightly, before finishing my office. _"Dómine, exáudi oratiónem meam._

_Et clamor meus ad te véniat. Benedicámus Dómino. Deis grátias." _O Lord, hear my prayer. And let my cry come unto thee. Let us bless the Lord. Thanks be to the Gods.

And so I began to close my eyes, for once able to be truly thankful to the Gods. While I still had many things to think about, many issues to work out, I could at least have hope once again. Through my half-closed eyelids, I could almost see Strike looking down at me with his crooked grin...

"Brasta?"

My eyes snapped open- that voice... it couldn't be...

It was. Standing in front of me, bathed in the silvery light of the moon, was Strike.


	23. The Return of a Brother

**Chapter XXIII **

**Strike's POV**

"Strike?" It was a soft sound, barely a whisper. I looked down and saw Brasta giving me frankly the most indecipherable look I have ever seen. And it wasn't one I was expecting either; along with joy, his eyes radiated confusion, shock, and something else. I chuckled, trying to break the sudden tension that had sprang up between us.

"Yes, it's me. Miss me?" The tension only thickened, and Brasta's eyes narrowed. But he still didn't say another word. Instead, he just walked towards me slowly, looking at me as if he was afraid I was just a reflection. With every step closer to me, I felt like a heavy cloud had fallen upon us at a time when it never should have existed. Finally he stopped in front of me, and tentatively raised a paw to touch my face. I almost instinctively shied away- but he looked so vulnerable and confused at that moment, that I just couldn't.

"You have no idea." And with that, he backed up quickly, his face assuming a fairly neutral expression. "You really have no idea..." I raised an eyebrow at that, as I stepped closer to him. I knew the look in his eyes. "You're alive, and well..." There was a faintly accusing note in his tone which I picked up on rather quickly. "You took your time, I suppose."

Now that, I could definitely tell was an accusation. I saw how it was; he was just mad I had taken so long to show up. Taking a breath of my own, I stepped forward and gently touched his shoulder. "But I'm here now." He looked up at me as if he'd never seen me before, as if I were some deity that had suddenly decided to descend to the earth. He looked down towards the ground for a moment with an expression of extreme shame, before raising his eyes up at me.

"I... I..." Clearly, he was not reacting the way I thought he would to my return. I was hoping a bit less stuttering and anger and a bit more of a happy reunion. After all we'd seen, I would have thought he would be overjoyed. I mean, I know I was; I'd been keeping away from him for the past two months, so it was good to finally see my best friend again. "Brasta...what's wrong?" I asked him gently. I wasn't sure what to think, or what to say for that matter. He looked... fragile if you will. And that certainly wasn't something I was used to seeing in him. Clearly, the months I had been gone had taken their toll on him.

"Oh, nothing whatsoever. I'm fine. Practically, perfectly, and genuinely **fine.**" Brasta said, for once not sounding sarcastic but painfully nervous. What on earth was he so anxious about? Had something happened before I showed up? I had only caught up to him and Kopa few times during their trek (including tonight), so I wasn't sure what was going on.

I just raised an eyebrow at that. "You know that's not true, and I know that's not true." I knew there was something bothering him; but if he was afraid to tell me, how bad could it be? I softened my tone slightly; I knew trying to get him to tell me what was wrong required a rather gentle approach. "Come on Brasta, I'm just asking because I care about you."

"Yes, you obviously cared **so** much..." He muttered under his breath, his tone an icy whisper. Ouch; that hurt, I will admit. Where had the sudden bitterness come from? I could see and hear he was trying his best to avoid showing his raw emotions, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it; I couldn't help but wince at the unusual amount of venom in his words. "Did you really care at ALL?"

What was he so angry about? As I said before, I thought he'd be happy to see me back, not acting like... whatever this was. "Of course I cared. I'm back, aren't I-"

"That's not what I mean." he said, cutting me off sharply, his voice like shards of glass. "You were DEAD." He looked like he was about to shatter at this point, but he kept on speaking. "I thought you were dead. Like nearly everyone else I've ever..." He looked away for a moment. "Known." I knew that wasn't the word he was looking for, but I let him continue anyway. His voice was gradually rising, despite his efforts to keep it down. "I thought I literally had no one left in this world but Maua.. and Kopa." he added almost as an afterthought. "I thought I was almost all alone. _You_ weren't there to say you had my back. You weren't there when I was crying myself to sleep. You weren't there when I was _praying_ for sleep not to come, so I wouldn't have to face the nightmares of you and Fuwele and my Father and all of my family DYING!" He was shaking now, his voice almost at a shout. "YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS RUNNING FROM SADIC, DESTROYED AND HUMILIATED, AFTER HE TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU NEVER ONCE LET ME KNOW! EVERY TIME I NEEDED YOU, **YOU WEREN'T THERE!**"

He finally took a that, shaking uncontrollably, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. If I said his words hadn't cut me like a knife, I'd be lying. I knew he was was hurt- but until now, I didn't know how much I'd been missed. I thought, if I followed Sadic, I'd be able to eventually catch up to Brasta sooner or later. I could have done it sooner- but I had thought it'd be safer if I waited. _Safer? _I scoffed at myself. Had that measure of _safety_ really been worth it? "I'm sorry, I took the "safe" route so I could find you alive and well..." I said haltingly. "I thought you'd be okay..." Almost immediately, I realised something was missing from the list of people... it couldn't be? "And what do you mean only Maua and Kopa, what happened to Fuwele?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. The answer was in his eyes; hurt, anger, pain and a bit of denial. A look I knew all too well.

"She's... passed on. Sadic, he... left her alive just so I could watch her die. I said the last rites, and Kopa and I said a few extra prayers for her after we fled..." He trailed off. So she WAS dead. I had wondered why I hadn't seen her with them the few times since I'd left the caves. A sudden pain went through my heart- she had been like my sister, as much as Brasta was my brother. I felt in that moment as if a great weight pressed upon my heart. Frowning, I shook my head; though this was a horrible situation for all of us, I had to keep looking at this realistically. At least there was some kind of silver lining.

"Kopa and Maua are okay? At least they survived, the last few traces of good in this situation." I said, trying to lighten the mood again, grinning slightly out of awkwardness.

"Well, not the only one...you're alive, and you are here now." Brasta said, his face lighting up briefly before he turned it back into his normally impassive expression. He blinked, then continued speaking a little too fast. "I know for a fact that Maua's been wanting to see you again." Brasta said, trying to reflect my good humour by smiling back. And for once, I could tell it was genuine. He hesitated for a minute, before hugging me awkwardly. Awkward on my part, because he was squeezing the ever-loving daylights out of my lungs. Zounds, you'd think he was trying to accumulate a few month's worth of stored-up affection into one minute.

"Brasta..." I rasped. "A little.. too... tight. You're crushing me..." He quickly detached himself from me as if he'd been stung, prompting another metaphorical raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right... sorry." he said, smoothing out his fur, and putting that eternally sober expression back on. I raised an eyebrow; this was... not normal for him. He usually showed emotion in the form of short intervals in the midst of logic and reason. Or the occasional guilt-induced, "catastrophe mode" rant that caused me to wonder about his emotional health. Then again, I suppose I could give him some leeway- after all, he HAD just realised I was alive.

Still, I couldn't help but think that something seemed off. I could tell Brasta was hiding something; but given recent events, I figured it's probably better to just forget I ever noticed it. As he walked along the desert earth, he turned back towards me with the inevitable question on his lips. "So, how exactly did you escape?"

I thought back for a moment- it wasn't the best of memories, but it still was something. "I found my way out of the tunnels on the other side- apparently there is more than one way out." Brasta said nothing, but I could tell he was analysing my every word and trying to create a sequence of events in his head.

"So... I assume you got out of the caves shortly after Kopa and I, and you..."

"Followed behind Sadic- I stayed hidden in the caves for a bit longer, waiting until sundown and they were already across the river before following. I caught your scent once I got to the jungle, and ascertained that you'd been there a few hours before. Sadic, Drake and their happy band were already ahead of me by several hours, so I was getting worried. I knew that they had probably picked up on your scent by then, so I was getting worried. I took a shortcut through the jungle to try and catch up with you, and managed to get ahead of Sadic and Drake. They almost caught me, too- but I hid under a waterfall, and they didn't notice me.."

Brasta allowed himself a slight look of relief at that he quickly covered up. Again. This was odd; Kopa, I might understand him acting like this towards. But me? I knew him better than anyone else. He knew he didn't have to hide his feelings from me; I was more used to him expressing them in the form of an almost inaudible ramble as he paced back and forth across the cave floor back home. The thought was nostalgic; but bittersweet as well. I knew he had to be missing our home as much as I- probably more, knowing his tendency to beat himself up for things he couldn't have prevented. I took a breath and continued, "Anyway, I wandered my way across the jungle, following your scent for months, making sure I was ahead of Sadic and Drake. Until finally, I caught up to you... well, here." I chuckled slightly at the end, catching a second smile from Brasta. A smile; something that suddenly seemed so out of place on him. "And to be quite honest, I'm glad I did." _Especially seeing the condition you're in. _

Brasta stiffened slightly at that, then relaxed just as quickly. He nervously glanced at the ground, looking everywhere but me. "Brasta?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of it, his eyes meeting mine again. "What's wrong? I mean, what's really wrong? You know you can tell me."

He took a deep breath, staring at me directly now. "It's... it's like you're back from the dead..." He said quietly. "You don't know how much this will mean to Kopa and Maua." His expression turned very pained. "What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." I said, smiling briefly. His eyes lit up with joy for a second, before dimming again.

"Not, it's not." He said, and started to slowly sink towards the ground until he was nearly crouching. He glanced up at me with a sudden look of helplessness before he hastily buried his head in his paws. I just looked down in confusion once more- what could be unnerving him so much? A few seconds of tense silence stretched into a minute, until broken by the faintest choking sound. My eyes widened in shock as the sound became more audible; the sound of... was that sobbing?

It was. If I couldn't hear it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it was happening. Brasta, the most pragmatic, intellectual lion I had ever known, was sobbing as if he had been stabbed in his very heart. I felt a sudden wave of sympathy hit me, and a bit of pity. No one would want to be seen at their weakest like this, least of all him. But there was a sudden surge of protectiveness as well. He was my brother, in all but blood; I couldn't bear seeing him tearing himself apart.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward until I was nearly standing over him, and gingerly laid a paw lightly on his shoulder. "Brasta." He was unresponsive, so I shook him slightly. "Brasta!" I repeated, a bit more loudly this time.

Slowly but surely, Brasta raised his red, slightly watery eyes up to meet mine. "I... Strike, I..." he sniffed.

"Brasta, take my paw." I said gently. His eyes never leaving mine, he nodded and took my paw as I lifted him to his feet. With a slight smile, I brought him into a slight embrace. This time, it was returned hesitantly, as if he were holding something back. "It's alright, Brasta." I said. "There's no one else here." A sudden mixture of pain and joy flashed through his eyes, and he buried his head in my shoulder as the tears came back in full force. I could only pat his back awkwardly as his body was wracked with sobs, the tears running down his face and onto my shoulder. But I didn't mind; right now, he obviously needed some comfort. After all, what was a brother for?


End file.
